Stay Strong Konoha
by sweetcherry99
Summary: Team 7 is reunited and go on their first mission but wait who are these people who want Sakura? Time passes.. Things change whose side is she on? MY FRIST FIC There are 30 chps! Read & Review plz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO 

Re-wrote this chapter.

Summary: Team 7 is BACK They are on they're first mission. But wait who r those people who want Sakura and what do they want with her ??

There are pairings THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC PLZZZ R&R

************************************************************************

Chapter 1 : Mission

************************************************************************

It was a normal morning in the Leaf Village. Everyone going about their own daily routine, especially our very own Team were all 18 years old well except for their sensei who was 35. The Team consists of 4 people. (A/n obviously we know them  )

There was Uzumaki Naruto a blonde haired boy, the most hyperactive ninja anywhere, deep ocean blue eyes and a loud mouth! His team were the strongest group in Konoha. He has been trained under one of the 3 sanin; Jiraiya or Ero – sannin. He had no parents or Family but his friends were his family.

Uchiha Sasuke from the famous Uchiha clan. He has no family with an exception for his brother who had killed the entire clan and had spared him. Sasuke had come back from training with the snake sannin; Orichimaru. He has been in Konoha for 9 months. Tsunade had let him down easy on his punishment, since he claimed to kill Orichimaru. Ever since he came back his fan club was born once again and he hated every aspect of it. He is the one of the sexiest men in Konoha. He had black hair, onyx eyes and a body to die for.

Haruno Sakura she is the most powerful medic-nin in Konoha and other villages. She was trained by the 5th Hokage; Tsunade the 3rd sannin. She has inhuman strength and speed. She knew many jutsus and was one of the most powerful konichi. She has emerald green eyes. She has a body any man would desire, she had pink bubble gum hair color that went to her shoulder; which was held back by the kohona headband.

Their Sensei who always had his nose poked into Icha Icha books. Hatake Kakashi , has gray hair which defied gravity, 1 black colored eye the other eye which is usually covered by a mask that also covers half of his face.

(a/n :phew that's all! lol )

All of them were in their usual meeting spot. The red bridge.

"AHHHH!! WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI SEN---" Naruto screams on top of his lungs, Sakura quickly hits him over the head causing him to fly into the trees.

"Naruto will you just shut up for a minute, you would think you would be use to this by now." Sakura said trough clenched teeth.

"Will both of you shut up" Sasuke said in a calm tone

"What was that Uchiha??" Sakura said waving her fist in the air. Anyone with common sense would know never to mess with an angry Sakura.

"Umm.. I said shut up to Naruto..." Sasuke said nervously

"Nice save." Sakura said

"Sakura-chan did u have to hit so hard!!" Naruto complained, he was rubbing the back of his head while coming back to them.

"Yes I had to; because it's the only way you listen!" Sakura said with a smile, "Plus I like to hit you."

"Ahhhh... but Sakura-chan next time when you hit me can you use a little less power?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that would be a nice improvement" Sasuke said.

"Fine, I will-" Sakura said but was cut off

"Hello kids" Kakashi said from the top of the bridge post

"YOU'RE LATE!!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.

"There was this old lady that ne..."

"LIAR!!!"

"You guys know me too well." Kakashi says with a chuckle.

"Do we have a mission do we? Do we? It's been so long since we've been on missions." Naruto said jumping around.

"Um if I remember correctly Tsunade-sama told me to get.."

"We got a mission??!!??" Naruto asked and got a bump on the head by Sasuke.

"Dobe will you let the man finish his sentence?" Sasuke said clearly tried of waiting and wanted to get this over with.

"Thank god you hit him or else I would have" Sakura said while rubbing her fist.

"Ok anyway let me CONTINUE" Kakashi yelled and all of them quieted down, "As I was saying, Tsunade-sama told me to tell you all that Team 7 to be at the Hokage Tower tomorrow."

"YAY we are going to get a mission tomorrow" Naruto said punching his fist into the air.

"Dobe will you please shut up for 5 minutes?" Sasuke said while rubbing his temples.

"Ah what did you say Teme??" Naruto asked with a glare.

"I said shut up and don't call me Teme, Dobe" Sasuke said and glared right back.

"Then don't call me Dobe, Teme" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DO-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP ME AND KAKASHI-SENSEI ARE GOING TO EAT!!!" yelled a raged Sakura hitting both of them into the ground.

"Umm Sakura please calm down..." Kakashi said nervously, he did not want to go eat with an angered Sakura. Who knows what might happen to him or his books?

"Sakura-chan can I fight him?" Naruto asked sweetly after dusting off the dirt from his face.

"Do whatever you want but in the end then call me, and I'll heal you until then, I'm going with Kakashi for food. Got it?" Sakura ordered.

2 heads nodded mutely.

"Good. Let's leave." Sakura started to walk toward Ichiroka (a/n: was that the right spellin)

"Right behind you" Kakashi said and followed.

After the two left the area. Naruto started to run towards Sasuke. Sasuke noticing this threw a few kunais at Naruto, who dodged them all. That's how the fight started.

With Sakura and Kakashi

"Umm... Sakura did you have any particular reason for coming here??" Kakashi asked while he paid for his food.

"Maybe… Kakashi-sensei you wont tell anybody what I am about to tell you OK?? Or else some one will have to make a will, understood?" Sakura threatened

"Ye—a—ah" Kakashi stuttered.

"Umm... would you mind Lending me your Icha Icha Book 5... Please" She started twiddling her fingers.

"WHAT?!?!" Kakashi said while jumping of the chair and standing.

"Would you min—"Sakura said very softly but was cut off

"I heard you but I couldn't believe my ears – the Haruno Sakura reads Icha Icha Books."

"Yeah it is kind of shocking" Sakura said giving Kakashi an innocent smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"What made you start reading it?" Kakashi said.

"Well a friend of mine knows that I read romance novels so they suggested I read the first book because it is sort of like my romance novels, so I gave it a try and I liked it" Sakura said looking at the ground with a blush.

They were now walking back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"So who do you think is more injured than the other?" Sakura said trying to fill up the silence. She hated any kind of silence and had enough to last for a lifetime!

"Naruto without a doubt… how much do want to bet?" Kakashi said.

"Ok I say Sasuke. How did you know I wanted to bet??" Sakura said with a cheeky smile

"Well you picked up Tsunade drinking habit so I thought you may have picked up her betting habit too" Kakashi said and prayed that she wouldn't get mad and beat him up.

"Haha! That's so true, but I'm really strong because of her" Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah but I don't---" Kakashi was cut off by a yell-they had reached the training area.

"You buy me the new book" she whispers and jogged toward the field

"Deal" He whispers back and jogged beside her.

"SO which one of you—AH SASUKE!! YOUR LEG!!" Sakura screamed and went into sprint towards him.

Sasuke's leg was broken in a much obvious way because you can notice that the leg was twisted and bended. Some parts of the bones were sticking out of the skin with blood flowing out.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura said going to her knees, concentrating chakra into her hand and going straight to business.

"Dobe over there used Rasengan on my leg." Sasuke said calmly, it's a wonder how he could stay so calm while his leg was in such a shape.

"It's not my fault! Don't believe him Sakura-chan. You were the one that started it Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chan he started Chidori on me, so I went Rasengan so what's wrong with that expect that he missed and I didn't." Naruto smiles nervously and backs away.

"You idiots!! You know you aren't suppose to use those Jutsu's without me or Kakashi-sensei there!!" Sakura scolded, "We have to take Sasuke to the hospital. I'll heal Naruto now, Kakashi-sensei take Sasuke to the hospital."

With that said, Sakura healed Naruto and they went after Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

AT THE HOSPITAL

When Sakura and Naruto reached the hospital, Sasuke was already healed and in perfect shape. Kakashi went to the book store in the hospital to buy Sakura her book because she won the bet. Shizune came rushing down the hall.

"Thank god you guys didn't leave, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office now." she quickly said then left to deliver the pile of papers she was holding.

"Okay let's go." Naruto said.

When they reached the door, Naruto was going to charge in but Sakura held him by the collar and gave him a glare. Kakashi shook his head and knocked on the door, when they got no response. Sakura went in first to check if it was safe or not. She was Tsunade apprentice so she wouldn't get into as much trouble if the guys went in first. You never know what Tsunade has in mind.

"Tsuande-shinsou (a/n is that the spelling) are you there??" Sakura said quietly poking her head into the office.

"Sakura will you just get in here, there is nothing to be afraid of" Tsunade said in a pissed tone. That was when Naruto pushed himself in and saw Tsunade rubbing her temples and having a upset look upon her face.

"O'baa-chan what's wrong??" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing, nothing I just lost a bet. Tsunade said with a pitiful look on her face.

"Ouch, hope it wasn't that much money. Back to business, Tsunade-sama what did you need us in here for?" Kakashi asked

"Oh yes, forgot about that. The mission right?" She got nods from the 4 of them she toke out a bottle of sake and gulped down couple of sips, "I thought that since you were in the hospital I would tell you now instead of tomorrow. Well Team Kakashi will be going on a mission to retrieve a scroll that was stolen from Konoha. This is an A-ranked mission. Your Team is getting this mission because you were all currently free. Any questions?"

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Nope" Sakura said with a sweet smile, Tsunade gave a small smile back.

Kakashi just shook his head.

"When do we leave Baa-chan?" Naruto yelled causing Tsunade to shatter the bottle of sake in her hand. Naruto instantly backed away until his back met the wall.

"Baka!" Sakura hits his head, which makes him go face first on the floor. "Will you stop screaming, my poor ears will die!!"

"Ah…Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned.

"Anyway to answer Naruto question you will leave tomorrow morning 6am, I will come to say goodbye, now since I finished my speech SCRAM! Except Kakashi." Tsunade declared.

Everyone evacuated the room, which left Tsunade and Kakashi alone.

"Kakashi in this mission I want you to take extra care of Sakura, she better come back with you 3 understood." Tsunade said very seriously

Kakashi nodded.

"Good now leave"

After closing the door, all of Kakashi's thoughts were revolving around Tsunade's order.

'What's going to happen to Sakura?' He thought as he walked away into the town.

A/N: I DID IT !!!! MY FRIST FIC'S CHAPTER!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!! :D

Why is Tsunade so tense wait for the next chapter and find out :P please do tell me if there are any wrong spellings:P thx for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hope you guys like it:D

THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED!!!

Oh and the pairing in the future will be : Sasuke-Sakura , Naruto-Hinata , Shikamaru-Ino , Neji-Tenten

A/n: Don't own Naruto

Well here it goes.

Recap 

"Kakashi take care of Sakura, she better come back with you 3 understood."

Kakashi nodded

"Good now leave"

While outside he kept on thinking 'Is Sakura in some kind of danger of getting abducted?'

End of Recap 

**Chapter 2: Departing **

It was morning time 5:45 am, everything was quiet no noise, people were sleeping peacefully until..

"ITS MISSION TIME!!!" A loud blonde boy screamed it could be heard all over Konoha. It was no more peaceful.

Naruto was heading toward Konoha gates he knew Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan would be there. He calmly walked in his mind things were going on and about. 'We're Team 7 again just older and stronger, I'm glad you came back Sasuke without you team 7 would have died, I'm happy that your back brother."

Naruto had always thought of Sasuke as his brother and that childish crush on Sakura turned out to be nothing, Sakura would always be his small sister. His new crush was Hinata; Hinata had always had hope in him even when people wouldn't accept him.

As Naruto passed Ichiruka Ramen shop he was remembering the time where they were planning on finding out what was under Kakashi-sensei mask and the plan was ruined because Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji came in the way of the view of Kakashi-sensei when he took his mask off to eat the ramen. 'Those were fun times' Thought Naruto. When Naruto came out of his dream state he noticed he had reached the gate.

" SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME, O'BAA-CHAN!!"

When he reached there Sakura hit him on his head lightly but it still hurt.

"Naruto people are sleeping, they don't wake early like we do!" Sakura scolded she wasn't in the mood of scolding Naruto.

She secretly liked hitting Naruto. She was grateful to have him as a friend. He was there when ever she needed to laugh. Wherever they would go he would have the power of make a gloomy area into a laughing area. Just like now it was silent, except Sakura was having a chit-chat with Tsunade-sama while Sasuke was being his Quiet self. He made it into a cheerful place.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I'm just excited, we are going to a mission as Team 7, so I excited."

Naruto said with a sincere expression.

"I know, I'm excited myself Naruto but you don't see me screaming do you?" she said sweetly

"Ok Sakura-chan I understand!!" Naruto said with a smile

"Good Naruto, now Tsunade-shinsou you were saying something" Sakura said turning back to her conversation that was rudely interrupted. When Sakura went to Tsunade to talk, Naruto went to Sasuke and leaned on the side of the gate with him.

"So.. Teme how are you doing?" Naruto asked he hated silence

"Hn" Sasuke said, he was to busy thinking about how Sakura had changed over the years he left, not only strength but body to sometime whenever she bended to zip up her combat boots he could see down her tank top, he knew he likes Sakura but he would never admit it.

Naruto knew that was the only answer he could get out of him and started dreaming about Hinata.

"Yo" Kakashi said when he pops out of the smoke.

"Wow.. Kakashi-sensei you came early!" Sakura said in a tone that meant she was proud.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei you came like 10 minutes early! It must be a record." Naruto said in amazement

"I have to agree with the Dobe on this too" Sasuke was truly amazed but didn't let it show.

"Now that you do mention it Kakashi you look tired." Tsunade said suspiciously.

"Well you may say that I didn't have a good nights rest." Kakashi said cheekily.

The real reason Kakashi was early and tired, was because of what Tsunade-sama had told him about taking care of Sakura. He kept on thinking the reason of why would people come after Sakura, after all she never did any harm to anyone. He knew he would have to keep an eye out for all three of them, but now he had to focus of Sakura or who knows what might happen if his eyes stray away.

"Okay, do you all know what you are suppose to do on the mission?" Tsunade said

"Umm.. O'baa-chan can you explain it again??" Naruto said nervously

"Uh, ok Naruto you are suppose to retrieve a scroll that was stolen from us that consists of information on one of our ninjas understood?" Tsunade sighed at the sight of Naruto nod.

"Ok now you may leave." Tsunade finished, and then she remembered something.

"Sakura wait I have to tell you something!" Sakura turned back to Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade-shinsou?" Sakura asked politely

Tsunade pulled Sakura into a fierce hug saying softly in her ear "Take care and remember I'll always miss my daughter." Tsunade whispered on the verge of tears.

"Ok Tsunade-san, man your good in making people emotional." Sakura broke the hug there were tears in her eyes. Ok now I got to leave when I get back I promise we will go out for Sake" She said with a smile.

"Ok take care" Sakura jumped to the tree " Be careful!!" They waved each other goodbye

A breeze flew by it sent chills up her spine. As she walked back to the Hokage tower

She thought ' You better be fine Sakura, And you better return.'

What she didn't know that, a pair of eyes was watching their every move at the gate, Tought 'She knows, I better report this'

A/N: YAY I DID CHAPTER 2

THANK YOU GUYS WHOEVER REVEIWED

I KNOW A LOT OF SUSPENNCE, HOPING YOUR DOING GOOD WITH IT!!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: DON'T OWN NARUTO

Thank you whoever reviewed- YOU GUYS RULE:P

Hope you guys think its long enough

It's a little hard writing Action sense so I tried my best :P

Recap 

A breeze flew by it sent chills up her spine. As she walked back to the Hokage tower

She thought ' You better be fine Sakura, And you better return.'

What she didn't know that, a pair of eyes was watching their every move at the gate, Tought 'She knows, I better report this'

**End Recap**

**Chapter 3:**

Team 7 was jumping from tree to tree. Leafs were green and were making the forest look fresh and relaxing. Which it was but it wasn't relaxing for people who have missions to do.

While jumping, Naruto kept on talking about how this mission was so easy and how Tsunade-baa-chan always kept him on easy missions. Naruto kept on talking to Sasuke who wasn't even paying attention. Sasuke kept on thinking 'Something not right, Kakashi sensei is never on time only if there is something important In this mission which there wasn't and what about Tsunade-sama hugging Sakura all of a sudden, is there something that's going to happen to Sakura? Oh my brain hurts now well I better ask Kakashi-sensei

When we stop for rest.'

Sakura had been silent throughout the time, she had suspected that something was weird with Tsunade-shinsou hugging her and all and the way Kakashi-sensei kept on looking at her-Something was definitely wrong.

It was getting dark already. So Kakashi thought better to stay safe.

"Alright kids." Kakashi got glares from his first students.

"Ok, ok I get let me begin again—Clears Throat—Alright Teenagers, since its getting Dark why don't we take a break, we will start at dawn though. Understood?" Kakashi explained.

When they jumped down to the ground and started making a camp. When everything was kept in place, Sakura felt the other chakura presence.

"Kakashi-sensei do you feel it?" Sakura said taking out her kunai.

"Yes I do. Okay change of plans people, we are going to the source to see if it is the bandits." Kakashi ordered

After that they went to the source slowly making sure not to make any noise when the bandits came into view. They saw men with a Mist headband, which had a line across of it and with one of the members holding a scroll, which had a seal on it. Sakura recognized the seal since she was the one who did it; the writing on the seal was pink, which was a mark of which the owner would know its theirs.

'That's scroll is mine!!! They toke my scroll! A scroll about my powers and abilities!! Why in Gods name would they want with it!!' Sakura thought enraged 'Why the hell didn't Tsunade-sama tell me about this!' Sakura was pissed she didn't even notice that her earpiece was filled with 'Sakura are you there? SAKURA-CHAN ANSWER ME! Sakura?? Sakura??'

"What?" She hissed into the microphone.

"Finally you answered" Sasuke hissed back but in his mind he was worried.

"Sakura-chan what happened?" Naruto said in his normal voice but you could know that he was worried.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi said since he came up behind her.

"The sc-r-roll Kakashi-sensei its mine. Why would they want mine?" She said in a confused tone. Sasuke and Naruto heard it and were silent.

They watched the mist team do their stuff and they waited till all of them were asleep so they could surprise them. Sakura was still shaken by the news. Once they were all asleep and 1 of them keeping guard, Kakashi went behind him and knocked him out without even making a sound. With that over Sakura went to get the scroll. She looked at her teammates who were near the mist men ready to take action if the awoke.

So she stealthily toke the scroll slowly but once it was out it went into her bag. She replaced her scroll with a normal empty one with no writing. It was silent; you could only hear the breaths of people. When she was secure she signaled her teammates then they departed.

"That was easy." Sakura said

"Yeah but wasn't it weird that we could take them out in a second, when the stole a scroll that was protected by ANBU, don't you think it's a little weird that here they are so weak but then they are so strong?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

(A/N: I don't know if that made sense)

"Yeah Teme is right why were they so weak?" Naruto asked while Sasuke threw him a glare.

"I don't know so I guess we keep a look out for things." Kakashi said, Naruto started looking here and there until someone bonked his head

"What do you think your doing Baka?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone

"Kakashi-sensei told us to keep a lookout so I was looking out, what's wrong with that?? I was just making sure that our Team was safe unlike some people." Naruto said with a weak voice.

"Thank you Naruto, but what Kakashi-sensei meant was that if you see something suspicious or see something strange happening you tell all of us, or in other words be aware." Sakura explained.

"Ohhh…. Kakashi-sensei why can't you explain like that Sakura-chan is a better sensei than you." Naruto said in understanding, Kakashi just shrugged

"Alright already lets get to the camp." Sasuke said

"Sheesh someone is grumpy." Naruto said

When they reached their resting site, each of them went into their tents. Since Naruto reached his tent first he opened the tent flap while looking the other way. Naruto didn't know what happened next, in a second he was in Kakashi arms then he was on the floor then he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were in fighting stance. So he joined them making a triangle.

"Well, well look who we have here? We have a couple of Konoha ninjas" Said the leader when he came out of the hiding spot.

When Kakashi looked at them carefully he noticed that he was the same man who he had knocked out. "What do you want?" Kakashi said threw gritted teeth

"Nothing much except that you give me back my scroll"

"Now why would we give you **OUR **scroll" Sakura said

"Oh we have a feisty one here don't we boys?" The bandits' leader said while laughing

"Why didn't you attack us when we were at your site??" Naruto asked angrily

"Well that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" he replied

" So you want to have some fun?" Sakura said in a deadly tone while putting on her gloves.

"Why yes pinky I would." He smirked.

Then all of a sudden Sakura was in front of him she whispered in a deadly tone that sent shivers up his spine "Don't call me pinky!" with that said she raised her fist, which was filled with chakra. The fist hit his stomach, which sent him fly into a tree, which eventually smashed into about 10 more trees.

"That's what happens when you make fun of my students hair" Kakashi said proudly.

By now some mist other mist started to attack Sakura but were stopped by Sasuke and Naruto. They both looked at each other, " Whoever gets the more people knocked out wins ok?" Sasuke just smirked and headed to the right side while Naruto made about 20 Bushins (a/n: is that the word??)

Since some of the Mist Nin was really fast, Sasuke had to activate his sharingan to see them. After activating he punched a guy who was coming at him from the left then kicked him into a tree, which knocked the air out of him. (a/n: I know it sucks but I try.)

Naruto has 6 men to take care of, Sasuke currently has 5, Sakura has 3 and Kakashi has 4. They were all fighting, especially Naruto who had like 3 Bushins on each man , he himself was just standing there looking at all of the Narutos beating the shit out of the men, he was proud of his copies. Then finally when every man was a bloodied pulp, he stopped.

The five men who Sasuke was handling were currently unconscious. He had punched them in places, which caused them most damaged. When a man came at him with a dagger, he dodge it with skill and after dodging a few times he kicked the dagger out of the mans hand and kicked his face which made him unconscious.

The three men that went after Sakura had underestimated her (A/N: mistake poor men :P)

Which made Sakura angry, so she hit them in a place where it hurts the most multiple times and she destroyed some of their muscles; she did that to 2 men. The third disappeared so she checked all her sides when she saw nothing, she made a tap sound with her toe witch had touch the ground in the slightest and the ground ripped apart for miles, miles deep and when she saw the man and gave him a beating of a life time.

Kakashi had taken care of his men without evening hitting them because of the crack Sakura made 1 fell in and another one twisted his ankle and was in pain on the floor, and the other two were taken care of by Narutos bushins. So Kakashi was glad that he didn't have to do anything and could read a few pages of Icha Icha Paradise.

'Wow, I used up a lot of chakra, controlling the bushins for a long time no need to worry ill be in shape once I Sakura-chan heals me and when I sleep' Naruto thought with a sigh of relief that came out when he noticed what happened with the others, while looking else where Naruto fell into the crack.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he fell in, his eyes were closed so he was awaiting the ground hard hit to his head since he was going head down first, but it never came.

"Naruto you Baka" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, he had seen Naruto fall down so he went to reach him and got hold of his foot but then he was pulled in too and then Kakashi saw his 2 students fall so he went to them to pull them up but soon also got pulled, after Sakura had made a tower of the men the had taken care of she saw Kakashi being pulled in to the crack she made so she went and grabbed his feet.

"Ah you guys are so heavy." Sakura complained only to be answered by a grunt.

"You know we are still hanging right?" Sasuke said with a tone.

"And you know I could just let you go right?" Sakura shot back.

"Sakura-chan don't let go if you do ill fall then!!" Naruto screamed

"Baka its all your fault! We're like this!" Sasuke screamed

"Shut up Teme" Naruto said while crossing his arms in an upside down way.

(a/n: I don't know how)

" Shut up both of you before I leave Kakashi-sensei foot" Sakura threaten

"Umm Sakura if you will please pull us up Because I don't want to stay here all day long" Kakashi said "In fact if you want me to ill leave Sasuke feet and you pull me up? Ok" Kakashi said trying to make a deal because he hated staying upside down too long.

"Okay hold on tight to each other, because I'm using my strength" Sakura said

"No shit" Sasuke whispered

"I know" Naruto whispered back

"Obviously" Kakashi whispered to them

" I heard that you creeps!" the guys sweat drops "And because of that I'm not doing this gently!" With that said she pulled them out with her strength. once the were out she let them go and they went flying to the next area.

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed the guys there was a big sound when they landed

"Had fun guys?" Sakura asked smugly

"Yes that was the best ride ever" Sasuke said his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Maybe you should learn, how to shut your mouth!" Sakura said with that she gave him her back.

"Okay guys lets get going" Kakashi said once he was ready himself.

"Get going where Kakashi-sensei? The fight destroyed our camp and I'm so tired so I need sleep" Sakura said

"Ok we will set camp, I brought some extra tents!" Kakashi said

After they had set camp all of them were extremely tired.

"Ahhh finally" Naruto said stretching

"Yes finally" Sasuke said

"Ok see you guys tomorrow"

"Hai" said three people

Just the a kunai went past Sakura, the other noticed it to since they were facing each other

"Sleeping already but we just arrived" Said a voice.

A/N: IM DONE :DHOPE YOU LIKE

LONG ENOUGH? WELL I TRIED MY BEST

WAS THE ACTION SENE OK OR BAD I NEED TO KNOW!! LOL

MUAHAHA SUSPENSE 

I HAD ALOT OF SUGAR TODAY SO EXCUSE ME

REVIEW:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HAHA THX GOD YOU PEOPLE LIKE IT:D ANYWAY I HAVE TO SAY IF

I DON'T UPDATE SOON IM SORRI.

ALRIGHT SINCE YOU GUYS ARE ON A SUSPENCE

ILL START NOW!

**Recap**

Just then a kunai went past Sakura, the other noticed it to since they were facing each other

"Sleeping already but we just arrived" Said a voice.

End Recap 

**Chapter 4 : Goodbye**

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto spat getting into position with his friends.

"Who am I ?" The voice said.

"Yes who are you, you bastard. Show yourself now!" Sasuke shouted

"Well I am.." A man came out of the shadows, he looked around 25 years old, he had eyes that would sent shiver up and down your spine just by glancing at you; the color was gray. He had moron hair color and obviously is muscular. " Hadasu Raku"

( a/n I couldn't think of anything else.:P)

"And what do you want?" Kakashi asked, 'seriously people show up in the wrong time!'

"I want her," Raku said pointing at Sakura.

"WHAT?!!?" Sakura screamed!!

'Damn it all, this is why Tsunade-sama told me to take care of her!'

"I want you cherry blossom" Raku said in a calm tone.

Naruto and Sasuke went in front of her, getting in position to fight for her. Kakashi went to protect her back, but was still facing Raku.

"As if we would let you have her!" Naruto shouted

"You will not take her" Sasuke said.

"And why wont I take her?" Raku said with attitude

"Because I said so" Sasuke looked up and his Sharingan was on

"Oh so this is what Uchiha Arrogance. Your brother has the same thing" Raku said

"You met my brother? And you're still alive? Did you kill him?" Sasuke said

"Well your brother was not my target so I just made him in bad shape and he couldn't even touch me while we were fighting if that's what you call it" Raku said proudly

'These people are strong, do not under estimate them' Kakashi thought

"Why do you want me?" Sakura asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't want you, though I wouldn't mind having you. It is my master that wants you cherry blossom." Raku explained

"And who is your master?" Kakashi asked

"Dragon-sannin" Raku said

' Drag-gon sannin? Oh my god'

"Who the hell is Dragon-sannin?" Naruto said, he was pissed of that Sakura was wanted and also he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I'm not even sure my self" Raku said with a chuckle

"So what does he want with me" Sakura said

"For all I know is that he wants you to—" Raku cut short

"Wants me to what god damn it!" Sakura said frustrated

"That you will find out when I take you to him, Cherry Blossom" Raku said

Sakura was now pissed of, this guy come says he is here to kidnap her, she hates it when he calls her 'Cherry Blossom' and doesn't even give her straight answers about why and who wants her. So she takes her kunai and throws it at him in an inhumane speed. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto didn't even notice it

Going by them. Raku caught it right in front of his face but from the energy from the throw made him take several steps back.

"No wonder **HE** wants you." Raku said

"Can I kill him Sensei?" Naruto said roughly

"No you cant because I will!" Sasuke said

"Both of you stop it" Kakashi ordered

"Not only does she have the strength but also had the body and looks" Raku blew a whistle.

"I myself am controlling from killing him so you have to as well!" Kakashi sensei gritted

"Leave now before I—" Naruto was cut off

" Raku cut the crap and get the girl" said someone who just came out of the shadows

"Yes, but its fun toying with them Aki" Raku said

Aki was a blonde with brown eyes who had a body too.

"Aki is right Raku just finish it already we do have to get back before **HE** gets mad, and we don't want him mad now do we?" Said another person who just came out of the shadows.

"No we don't" Raku said with a sigh " But can we play a little Kin?"

Kin was a brunette with brown eyes, he to had a body. He has a sword hanging at his waist.

(a/n sorry but every one has to have a body!!!:P)

"Yes we can, because I want to. But leave them alive! Understood and no one harm the cherry blossom" Kin said with a smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Raku said and disappeared into the shadows

" I agree" Aki said

Kin toke out his swords and started swinging them towards Sasuke. Sasuke then to toke out his sword (a/n: don't know the names of the swords :P) And they started their battle.

Sasuke and kin were slashed their swords so every time they hit each other there would be a clash sound.

Sasuke was losing a little so he used his fire jutsu on his sword to make it hot so when ever it touched Kin skin it would burn.

When Kin and Sasuke were facing each other putting pressure on their swords to make the other go of balance so they could strike, Sasuke whispered, "I will never let you have her." Kin just whispered back " Wrong."

With that said he pushed pressure onto the sword which made Sasuke go of Balance but instead of striking. He used the flat part of his sword and hit Sasuke on the head, which made him dizzy. Kin toke the chance and went behind him and knocked him unconscious.

Aki had put a genjutsu (A/n is that the word) on Sakura so she wouldn't interfere and get hurt. When Sakura was about to hit the ground, he grabbed her put her on the tree branch and went to face Kakashi. Kakashi had taken down his mask and faced Aki with his Sharingan.

When Aki was did a few hand signs, Kakashi did all of them.

"Huh a you're the infamous Copy Nin" Aki said while smirking

"The one and only, I will not let you have my student!" Kakashi said his voice filled with confidence.

"Ok lets see you copy this!"

He did a few signs but they were too fast to copy even for Kakashi he had missed around 2 to 3 signs already. Aki had cast the jutsu on Kakashi which he dodge but Aki came behind him and knocked him out.

Raku went to Naruto to distract him while Aki had taken Sakura. But after that Naruto had made 60 bushins, Raku wanted to play. Raku had used an earth jutsu to make a earth quake which toke care of the copies which left Naruto.

Raku couldn't see Naruto, but when he spotted him. Naruto was with a Copy which help him make Rasengan. 'The kid knows Rasengan eh?' Raku thought.

"I will not let you take Sakura-chan!!"

Naruto started charging towards Raku. When he almost touched him, Raku caught his hand and set him of the other direction. Which was a bunch of trees.

Raku went to Naruto, who was on the ground in pain from what the Rasengan did and said "It was fun playing with you but, now it time to take Cherry blossom to **HIM**, don't worry she will be alright." Then he knocked Naruto out. "Sa-a-akura" He then went unconscious.

Raku toke Naruto body to the others and put him down next to them.

"That was easy!" Raku said while stretching

"I know they didn't even put up a fight!" Kin said

"Ok, ok now where did I put my dear Cherry blossom?" Aki said and went to get her.

" Yeh I cont wait to get my hands on her!" Raku said

"Wait a second there pervert we are here to get her for Master not for you to have fun!" Kin said while holding his sword in front of Raku.

" I know but have you seen her body and those breast!!! Man!" Raku said \

"I know" Kin said in defeat.

"I got her" Aki said he came with the pink haired konichi in his arms

"Yeah I see that" Raku said with sarcasm

"Man she cuddling up to me and she cute, hope Master doesn't do something awful with her" Aki said

"Don't worry, Master is a reasonable man he will do what he wants with her but I don't think he will be that hard on her!" Kin said

" Okay can we leave now?" Raku said

"Oh just shut up just because you cant carry her don't put it on us!" Aki said

"Lets just leave the note and get out of here" Kin said

"Make the portal Raku while I put this on them" Aki said to Raku

"Hai" With a few hand signs there was a portal to some other place

"Back! Ok lets go !" And they go threw the portal

Just when Sasuke starts waking up and see them and says "Sakura" and goes unconscious again. There was a Big scroll in Kakashi hand which had the words 'Dear Hokage' Written on it.

A/n : What the hell is in the letter, Where is Sakura now, WHO IS DRAGON-SANNIN?

How did you like it ?

Was it good?

I know there is a lot of suspense but that's what's good abt a story!

Tell me if there is anything about the story that you think should be improved and I

Try my best to write longer so hopefully one day there will be a huge Chapter :P

Thx for R&R

Bye until Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

THNX EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED FOR ME!

I HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH :D

WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 5!

Recap:

"Back! Ok lets go !" And they go threw the portal

Just when Sasuke starts waking up and see them and says "Sakura" and goes unconscious again. There was a Big scroll in Kakashi hand which had the words 'Dear Hokage' Written on it.

End Recap

Chapter 5 : Konohas Reaction.

Somewhere off in the woods were 3 men lying unconscious next to the other first was Sasuke, in the middle was Kakashi and next to him was a snoring Naruto. Soon after what felt like hours, Sasuke woke up, as he recalled what happened before he was knocked out, glanced all over the place looking for Sakura.

"Ugghhhh" Kakashi groaned as he woke up. He was in sitting position and rubbing his eyes, he let his arm fall and noticed it hit Naruto face with force waking him up.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he bolted up hitting Kakashi shoulder.

"Watch were you wake up Naruto" Kakashi said while rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"But Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan she is not here" Naruto said

"Yes I know Naruto" Kakashi said with sadness

" We have to go and get her! Now!" Naruto said standing.

"No Naruto we have to go back and tell Tsunade-sama about this." Kakashi said, he to was standing now and was rubbing the dirt of his clothes.

" Ok lets leave right now so I can go after Sakura faster" Naruto said in a rush and jumped of into a tree, Kakashi no sooner joined him but there was someone missing.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked

They looked around to see Sasuke on the floor where there was a piece of red cloth; Sakura piece of shirt. He was holding it to his chest, he kept on thinking 'I let her get taken; I let her get taken away from me. How could I? Am I that weak that I couldn't protect her? Now she is gone, why was I so blind! Why couldn't I know that I loved her before!' Silent tears were falling to the ground it was like 1 of his family member was taken away from him again.

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto knelling beside him and putting his arm around his shoulder in a comforting way while Kakashi had kept a arm on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

"I let her go" Sasuke said weakly

"No you didn't they, were really strong and they could have killed us in a second if they wanted to but they only wanted her." Naruto said

"Umm.. Naruto your suppose to say comforting things not things that will make him think that he is weak" Kakashi said

"Hehe.. Sorry" Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

" Anyway Sasuke don't pay attention to Naruto, we gave it our best shot and we had just came out of a battle tired, Sakura will be alright and once we report all of this all of us will go and get her back understood?" Kakashi said

"Yes Kakashi, but if they hurt her I will kill them!" Sasuke promised and jumped of into the tree with force. Soon after Kakashi and Naruto followed

ENTERING KONOHA

As Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi entered the gates. They came upon Team 10, Team 8 and Team Gai who were having a lunch together. When Team 7 didn't even say 'Hi' or anything and just brushed past them to go to the Hokages Tower the made a member Pissed off!

(A/N :ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE WEARING WHAT THEY WORE IN SHIPPUUDEN)

"HEY!" Non other than Yamanaka Ino, she and the whole group were the same age except Team Gai was 1 year ahead; except that Tenten was the same age as the rest. She had blonde hair that was in a high pony and was wearing her purple outfit that showed her tummy (a/n: what she wears in shippuudnen)- Ino was specialized in Mind tactics and she also knew they basic of healing. As she said that she pulled Naruto arm to make him face her.

"What's the big idea of not saying hello to us?" Ino said while still holding Naruto arm.

"Ino I think you should let go of him, they seem in a rush" Tenten said, Tenten was apart of Team Gai, she had brown long hair that was put into 2 Chinese buns (a/n : Same outfit as shippuuden), she has a crush on Neji and was carrying a couple of scrolls.

"Don't you say a thing Tenten, it was rude enough for them to-" Ino was cut off

"Ino-chan w-will y-yo-you l-et g-go of N-Naruto-kun arm" Hinata Hyuuga said shyly, she had always had a crush on Naruto. She and her cousin Neji both consist of the bloodline trait Byakugan. She has long Dark Blue hair color with pale eyes (a/n: Clothes same as shippuuden).

"I'm doing this just for you Hinata-chan" Ino said with a sigh and dropped Naruto onto the floor.

"Troublesome" Nara Shikamaru said as he went to pick Naruto off the floor. Shikamaru has Black hair, which he kept in high pony: made it look like a pineapple. He would rather sleep than work, but has an IQ over 200!!!(A/n man I wish I were that smart so I didn't have to study :P, Same clothes as shippuuden)

"Wait a second, were is my cherry blossom!?" Lee sated as he noticed Sakura wasn't there, Rock Lee has a mushroom haircut and bushy eyebrow (a/n: same outfit as shippuuden)

he always had a crush on Sakura.

(A/n: im just going to de describe everyone ok) 

Hyuuga Neji – Long brown hair, pale eyes, likes Tenten and is kind of like Sasuke but now he is more open that now he knows that he has friends.

Inuzuka Kiba - He smells like a dog, looks like a dog, and acts like one. Kiba also brawls like a dog. He is too bossy and impatient. Sometimes he is so arrogant and overconfident that his Friends hate him but they always in the end the like him again! He always carries his dog Akamaru around.

Aburame Shino - He is the genius of the Aburame clan. He is a very quiet person who keeps to himself and doesn't talk often. But he is a good friend.

Akimichi Choji - Choji is fat and likes to eat. He especially likes to eat BBQ. He is sweet and caring and don't eat the last potatoes chip around him.

All of them were like brother and sisters.

(Back to the story :P)

"You noticed?" Sasuke asked Sarcasm in his voice.

"What happened?" Neji asked

"We will explain in the Hokages room ok?" Kakashi said and then left to the Hokages tower with the kids following.

As they enter the Hokages Office not listening to a word the stupid part time secretary said. They saw all the senseis, which were Jiriaya, Anko, Ibiki (a/n: is the one in the first chuunin test?), Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Iruka and Gai were staring big with big eyes on them.

"Who is it clear the way so I can see!" Tsunade said

"Why was Sakura taken!" Sasuke said

"She was what!" Tsunade yelled as she sat up straight.

"Taken O'baa-chan, some really strong people came and toke her, oh and why was Sakura scroll stolen you have a lot of questions to answer." Naruto said

All eyes looked toward Tsunade.

"First question, who is Dragon-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"How do you know Dragon-sennin?" Ibiki asked.

"He was the one that wanted Sakura" Sasuke answered.

"Why would he want her she isn't that strong" commented Anko

" They wanted her because she can learn anything she has no boundaries, she could take all of Konohas ANBU in an hour if she knew the jutsus plus she already know about half of the forbidden Jutsus." Tsunade explained, Gasps filled the room

"How I mean how can an 18 year old know about half of the forbidden jutsus?" Kurenai asked afraid of the answer

"I told her to go research in the library I told her she can go anywhere in it, she went into the jutsu section and got a forbidden book not knowing it was that and started learning it everyday, I'm not surprised I mean she already created her own jutsu and –"Tsunade was cut off by multiple "WHAT!" Tsunade nodded "It is called the Sakura Jutsu, its were she uses the wood of a Cherry blossom tree and throws it anywhere its so powerful and also harmless. She can just think to throw it at Naruto and throw it and it will go to its target."

"But where does she get the wood from??" Shikamaru asked

" She can conjure it within her skin and make it come out whenever she wants. I know its crazy and I don't have an idea how she was able to do it. She always kept her power low afraid she was going to hurt someone so I better think you guys get a new opinion of her." Tsunade said

"Now that explain why her Kunai went flying past us three and we didn't even notice it and when Raku caught he was still over powered and had to step back 10 steps" Kakashi said, all eyes were on him.

"Oh my…." Hinata gasped

"GOD!" Ino finished for her "Why didn't Forehead girl tell us?" she demanded

"Well you see, she was scared that you guys might think that she might hurt you or you might be scared of her, man even I get scared when I see her Inner" Tsunade said

"Inner?" Iruka asked

"Oh yeah another reason why someone would want her is that Sakura has an Inner self and by having an inner she can never be controlled from the mind." Tsunade said 'How much more do I have to explain?'

"Who is Dragon-sennin?" Sasuke asked.

"Well no one knows who he truly is there is a truth in every myth so in the end he is a very powerful man who can summon dragons from the impure world, and let me tell you summoning dragons is evil and by that they are also the strongest in all of the summoning animals. And he knows every single jutsu there is, so basically if he has Sakura and he forces her to train with him and become his apprentice, which I know he will do. Sakura will be impossible to defeat." Tsunade said with a sigh

Everyone was in shock no one knew that their little sweet Cherry Blossom was so dangerous or so strong. 'She herself doesn't know for what she is in' Asuma tought

'Saku-chan what have you gotten yourself into' Tenten thought.

"Okay I'm going to get Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he turned around

"Naruto your not leaving unless you want to be claimed a missing nin? I will send Konoha 12 now 11 to search for Sakura while the sensei will be here to protect Konoha just incase." Tsunade said

"I hope forehead girl is okay" Ino said

"Saku-chan will be alright Ino-chan, right Ten-chan?" Hinata comforted her friend

"Huh? Oh yeah Sakura-chan will be alright she tough she will not go down without a fight." Tenten said with a smile.

"Alright Konoha 11 you guys will go and find Sakura and bring her back the mission will start next week Saturday, Understood?" Tsunade said

"HAI!" everyone said

When every one was leaving all of a sudden there was a portal like thing but you can see the people threw it and you cant go threw it.

"Hello there! Tsunade-sama or should I say Hokage-sama" The voice said

A/N: DONE HOPE YOU LIKE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I KNOW I GIVE YOU GUYS 2 MUCH SUSPENCE BUT I CANT HELP MYSELF :P LOL

ANYWAY KEEP READING HOPE YOU LIKE IT

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEHE :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

HI EVERYONE :P HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THE STORY

THNX TO ALL THOSE GREAT PEOPLE WHO REVIEW.

HOPE YOU ALL R WELL!

I PRESENT CHAPTER 6!!!!

Recap 

When every one was leaving all of a sudden there was a portal like thing but you can see the people threw it and you cant go threw it.

"Hello there! Tsunade-sama or should I say Hokage-sama" The voice said

End Recap Chapter 6: Torture and Choice 

While on Team 7 was heading to Konoha to deliver the information. The three men who toke Sakura went threw the portal were now keeping our dear Cherry blossom on a bed in a room.

"Man, I'm bust want to go out for a drink its our free night after we get her remember?" Raku said. The others nodded and went outside the room, closed the door and locked it.

Sakura was having the weirdest dream, it was of a man sitting in a chair carved like a dragon and he was telling her that she would soon be following his orders. Sakura had kept quiet threw the entire dream listening to the old man speak not even caring to remember the stuff he was saying after all no big mistake in not listening to a man in her dream, right?

Soon after Sakura woke up and looked around her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in her house or in any house she knew off. Then she recalled the activities that happened before she was knocked out, Flashes of memories came. One with a man standing in front of them, her scroll which she saw, and she saw a blonde man carry her. Then she remembered all in a rush.

"Oh my---" Sakura gasped, she quickly sat up which gave her a head rush and fell right back down.

She tried getting up once again and VICTORY! As she stood up she saw a door and went straight to it. Turning the doorknob slowly as if it would explode any minute, but obviously it was locked.

'Oh jee that's a big surprise, but now what?' Sakura thought, she then remembered that she was the Hokages Apprentice and all the stuff she had learned. ' One good punch should do the job!'

She raised a chakra filled hand and aimed it at the door. Once her clenched hand touched the door, for a second there was no reaction but then all of a sudden; it was like the door having its own chakra, the doors chakra blew up and made her fly all the way across the room. It was a big room.

"Ahh.." Sakura groaned, it felt like few of her ribs broke, checking to see if everything was fine, her guess was right she had broken 4 rib bones.

"You shouldn't have tried that Cherry Blossom" Someone said from the now opened door.

When Sakura looked up it was the same guy who was standing in front of her when she was in the forest, 'what was his name again uhh…Raku!' Raku was just leaning against the doorframe while his friends picked up the injured konichi. Aki went to Sakura side when he saw her on the floor; Kin just went inside and went to check the damage on his Masters Future Apprentice.

"What is wrong with her?" Kin asked

"I broke a couple of my rib bones Jackass" Sakura spat without giving Aki a chance to answer.

"Is that so and how would you know?" Raku asked getting of the door frame and going to Sakura and knelt in front of her, so now all her three sides were covered.

"I am a medic nin, man and to think you would know about the person you kidnapped, what didn't your so called boss tell you?" Sakura said angrily

"A medic eh? That would be a great addition to our team, neh Kin?" Raku asked

"Yeah I think it would" Kin replied

"And who says I will join your team?" Sakura said

" You have no choice Cherry Blossom" Raku said chuckling.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan we won't hurt you" Aki spoke for the first time, it shocked Sakura that his voice was so gentle and sweet.

"I want answers!" Sakura said.

"And you will get them in time" Aki replied not raising his voice one bit.

Just then a Nin came to the door and cleared his throat to get the 4 people attentions.

"What?" Kin asked

"Master wants you four in his room, now" with that said the nin disappeared

"Hai!" Came three replies, as the boys stand up; Aki was the last one to stand up since he had to also pick up the injured Sakura.

"Lets go!" Raku said excited "I can't wait to see what he has in store for our dear Cherry Blossom" and disappeared

"Hn" Kin said and disappeared

"Sakura-chan just agree to what ever Master says okay? You don't want to suffer any pain and he can do things that will haunt you forever." Aki said and then he to disappeared with Sakura.

When Sakura reopened her eyes, she noticed she was in a different room, the room was dark and was filled with shadows. The room had a aura that you couldn't describe, it was like the most impure one she ever felt. The three men went on their knees.

"Ahh Cherry Blossom, wonderful for you to come with us peacefully" A voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked.

"Well your new sensei of course" You could hear a smile in the voice

"I want your name damn it!" Sakura said frustrated.

"Well my name is Tenshi but if I ever catch you calling me by my name you will suffer, you are only allowed to called me Master or Dragon-sama understood?" Tenshi said

"And w-what m-makes you think I am going to stay here once you've have finished this meeting?" Sakura said, she was trying to play tough

"Oh after this meeting you will wish you had never became a ninja, and cherry you better obey my rules or the consequences will be dire."

"Oh really?" Sakura was scared! But she would never admit it.

"Yes really I will ask you once and only once, Will you be joining us?" Tenshi asked

" No" Sakura said

"Are you sure Cherry?" Tenshi asked again

"Yes I'm sure you Baka, and stop calling me Cherry!!!" Sakura yelled

"I'm sorry but you make me have no other options, and I will call you what ever I want!" Tenshi said as he came out of his Shadows

Out came a man who was in his fifties just like the three sennin. He had bright white and black hair. He had a huge Tattoo on his arm and it was of a dragon.. ( a/n: Not such a surprise eh?) He was all bulked up. Sakura gasped

"You're the man in my dream! You were blabbering about something!" Sakura stated

"Yes Cherry I am, now are you sure?" He asked again at Sakura who nodded and crossed her arms. " Then you have no choice, Aki! Raku! Kin! Strap her up."

"What!" Sakura said as she backed away then suddenly her hands were caught and then her legs, she felt as if she were now floating but being held as if not to fly away. Then she felt straps on her arms and legs and her back had meet a hard and cold surface.

"AH LET ME GO!!" Sakura screamed while she struggle, which was a big mistake because it gave her a chakra intense shock " AH!" Sakura screamed in pain

" Now will you join us dear?" Tenshi asked

"No!" Sakura screeched

"Now I know that I'm going deaf!" Raku said

"Shut up fool and put more Chakra into it!" Tenshi ordered

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed as another shock came but this one more intense than the other.

Screams had filled the room, blood also had come out, an hour had passed of trying to break Sakura, and they miserably failed.

"If she wont listen to us then I know who she will listen to!" Tenshi said in a huff

Tenshi did a few signs and put his out spread hand in front of him facing outwards. An oval black thing came in front of him. When Sakura opened her eyes she could not believe what she could see threw it!

""Hello there! Tsunade-sama or should I say Hokage-sama" The Tenshi said happily

A/N: DON'T KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I CUASE YOU GUYS TO HAVE SUSPENSE:P ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! AND PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

REVIEW :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello every body!! Hope you like me story and are well!

I just found out my Evil character name means angel!! That sucks and im too lazy to change it lol anyway his parents must have thought me looked like an angel so named him thus but boy did they ever get it wrong.

Okay anyway I give you Chapter 7!

**Recap:**

"If she wont listen to us then I know who she will listen to!" Tenshi said in a huff

Tenshi did a few signs and put his out spread hand in front of him facing outwards. An oval black thing came in front of him. When Sakura opened her eyes she could not believe what she could see threw it!

""Hello there! Tsunade-sama or should I say Hokage-sama" The Tenshi said happily

**End Recap.**

**Chapter 7: Final choice!!**

All heads turned to the voice to find an oval screen with a man in it. The Teachers gasped at whom they saw, Students were confused and Jiriaya and Tsunade were scowling.

" What I don't get a welcome?" Tenshi asked politely.

Everyone was in shock well except for the students who didn't know who he was. Tsunade turned her face away.

"No you don't! Unless you tell us who you are!" Said an enraged Naruto. Today was not his best day. First his sister is kidnapped; second she could turn evil and third this guy made everyone in the room quiet! Even Tsunade-sama, which was a hard thing to do.

"Ahh so you have not told these children of who I am, Tsunade-san. Then I shall introduce myself, I am Dragon-sennin." Tenshi said calmly

"You TEME!!!!!!! How dare you take Sakura-chan give her back!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Sakura-chan? Oh you mean Cherry here." Tenshi said and moved out the way to give Konoha a view of what he had done.

What they saw was heart breaking. Sakura was tired up to a metal plate thing. The ropes that were holding her in place you could see that it was digging in her skin, She was bleeding from almost everywhere, her torn shirt was removed by someone leaving her in only her sports bra; her stomach had gashes all over it. Her hand which were tied were also cut up the only place left was her right leg.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto screamed, his blue eyes turned red and his pupils became slits.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said his eyes had turned red because of the Sharigan

The girls had tears in them, the boys were ready to rip this guys head off the senseis were shocked at what had happened. Tsunade had broken her desk in 2.

"Give Sakura back" Sasuke whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Tenshi said

"Because she isn't your!" Ino yelled

"She isn't yours either now is she? If she was yours then too late she is mine now!" Tenshi said

"Why are you here?" Tsunade asked

"Well you have to convince Cherry to join me" Tenshi stated

"Why would we do that?" Kakashi asked

"Because if you don't you will watch her get tortured." Tenshi said, "Anko how is the cursed mark?" He asked with a smirk

All eyes turned to Anko who was on her knees due to the pain of the cursed mark. Kakashi went straight to her side and put his hand on Anko shoulder and started molding chakra into it.

"You bastard" Kakashi spat at him

"Now, now see what I could do to this girl over there when I am soo far away and guess what I can do to your cherry blossom when I am this close" Tenshi said in monotone.

"Aghh!!" Naruto grunted and ran at the portal but when he thought he would go threw it he was sent flying back into a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura scream filled the air.

" Sakura" Everyone gasped.

"Convince her or else-" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura scream cut him off

Everyone wanted to take her out of this pain but they knew Sakura would never choose this road, so they kept declining

"STOP IT I BEG OF YOU STOP!" Sakura screamed when a knife went by her leg.

"Then you choose to join us" Raku asked

"No" Sakura spat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Her scream filled the room over and over.

Tsunade and the girls were crying, including Shizune and Kurenai, Anko was teary.

The men were all silent looking down sad expressions on their faces.

"NARUTOOOO,, KAKASHIII, SASUKEEE—KUNNN!!!!" Three head shot up but then went back down.

'I want to do something to get her out of this pain but I just cant! I cant!' Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH---" Sakura screamed as one of the guys slit a couple of places.

"No Sakura-chan, she didn't deserve this!" Hinata said while she cried on Naruto shirt.

"Forehead-girl Stay strong!" Ino whispered Tears rolling down her face and onto Shikamaru shirt

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura

"SAKURA!!!" Tsunade screamed

"What are we going to do?" Jiriaya said

"We have to convince her, please she is so much pain!" Tenten said

"Hai we will but we will try and bring her back!" Tsunade said

"Dragon-sama we will do it" Tsunade whispered

"Hai then get on with it" Tenshi grunted

"Sakura.. Sakura can you hear me?" Tsunade whispered

"Yes" Sakura replied

"Its me Tsunade look up at us we are all here" Tsunade said

Slowly though painfully Sakura lifted her head, Her bloodied eyes opened and went wide at the sight of her family!

"Tsunade-shinsou!" Sakura whispered

"Yes Sakura its us" Tenten whispered

"Forehead-girl listen carefully and listen well to what we say" Ino said

"We are only doing this for your own good Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"Guys" Sakura said while looking at then said "Ino-pig"

"Yeah, yeah I will always be Ino-pig and you will always be Forehead-girl!" Ino said

"Sakura-chan do remember me, Konoha Green Beast Beauty"(a/n: Was it something like that?) Lee said.

"Yes" Sakura said.

"Sakura we want you to join him" Shizune blurted out. Sakura eyes went big then she put her head down.

" Sakura-chan don't be sad please! I promise we will come for I will bring you back I promise!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto" Sakura whispered

"We all do!" Everyone said

"Please say Yes Sakura, I don't want you to suffer anymore" Sasuke said, shocking everyone.

Tears fell down wiping the blood along the way.

Tenshi walked up to Sakura and grabbed her face making her look at him

"Cherry listen to your beloved friends" Tenshi said

" Hai" Sakura whispered

"What?" Tenshi asked

"I said YES! God damn it all!" Sakura said harshly

Tenshi turned back to his portal

" Say your goodbye, you have 2 minutes to say it all! We will leave till then come along boys." Tenshi said and left along with the boys

"You guys, I will miss you and I will never forget you, Please forgive me for not being there with you people. I love you guys so much, now I have to leave my family and come here" Sakura had tears falling freely " Gomen Naruto I am not strong enough, but promise me you will come for me all of you. You guys will come and get me from this place afterwards, please don't forget me. Neji stay strong, Shikamaru be a little less lazy, Kiba give a treat to Akamaru for me, Shino I am sorry that we wont go for the butterfly seeing and Take care of the girls! All of you. Promise me please "

The guys were having a tough time keeping their emotions in check, their little sister was being taken away from them.

"Hai!" Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino said

"We promise Sakura, please you don't forget us" Sasuke said he had a tear roll down.

"Never" Sakura said

"We love you too Forehead-girl" Ino said

"Don't any of you guys get married without me being there" Sakura said and chuckled

"We promise Sakura-chan" Hinata said

" Be strong all of you, Be strong Konoha" Sakura said. "Bye" The portal started disappearing.

"No wait Sakura-chan, come back please come back!" Naruto cried his friends around him in a big group hug, every one of them crying for the loss of Konoha Cherry Blossom.

"Sakura she will never be replace" Shikamaru said he also had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah" Ino said

"Tsunade-chan will you be alright?" Jiriaya asked

"Hai" Tsunade said " I will miss her Jiriaya I will miss my daughter!" Tsunade then cried onto his shoulder.

"Okay everyone get in shape!" Anko screamed all eyes looked at her " We have to be strong like Sakura said, we must train and get stronger than we are now to bring her back!"

"Hai" Everybody said while standing up

" I will get stronger and bring her back!" Naruto promised

"And we all will also." Sasuke said in a calm tone and left the room.

"Lets go you guys." Tenten said as they left.

"I didn't even get the chance to give her the book she won" Kakashi said with a sad sighh

' We will bring you back Sakura, we wont give up!' All of them thought

A/N: SAD CHAPTER.. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT

REVIEW IF YOU DON'T MIND

TAKE CARE TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

BYE


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

ELLO EVERYBODY… HOW YOU DOING ? LOL

THNX FOR THE REVIEWS!!

ANYWAY CHAPTER 8 IS HERE.

**Recap: **

"No wait Sakura-chan, come back please come back!" Naruto cried his friends around him in a big group hug, every one of them crying for the loss of Konoha Cherry Blossom.

"Okay everyone get in shape!" Anko screamed all eyes looked at her " We have to be strong like Sakura said, we must train and get stronger than we are now to bring her back!"

"Hai" Everybody said while standing up

" I will get stronger and bring her back!" Naruto promised

"And we all will also." Sasuke said in a calm tone and left the room.

"Lets go you guys." Tenten said as they left.

"I didn't even get the chance to give her the book she won" Kakashi said with a sad sigh

' We will bring you back Sakura, we wont give up!' All of them thought

End Recap Chapter 8: Coping with Loss - Hope 

Whole of Konoha was silent; all off them were moaning the loss of the Cherry Blossom. How could anyone be happy knowing that they would never ever hear her laugh or talk, that they would never see a smile like hers. The children were sad that their Aunt Sakura were not going to be there to protect them from bullies.

Team 7 were having a meeting at their usual spot. Sasuke leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. He was thinking things over. 'She was screaming and I couldn't do anything to get her out of her pain except watch. I wasn't able to do anything just like the time when Itachi k-killed them. I was useless I was weak and probably still am.' Sasuke thought.

No sooner Naruto came and leant near him he hadn't had a nights sleep. He kept on thinking about Sakura and what will Sasuke do now that Sakura is gone? 'Sasuke I know it pains you but bear with it and don't go away, now that Sakura is gone I am going to need my brother to support me all the way there' Naruto thought as he looked upon Sasuke face.

"Yo" a voice said, the two boys whirled around to face the voice and came to face their sensei.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" They both replied

"Okay anyway I know you guys are depressed I am as well, but this doesn't mean to give up! We have to continue our lives wouldn't Sakura want that?" Kakashi asked the two boys like they were children

" Yes" They replied

"Okay" Kakashi sweat drop "Anyway remember that when Sasuke left we had another member?" Kakashi asked

"Ohh yeh!!! Sai-Teme! But wasn't he on a year long mission?" Naruto asked

"The replacement?" Sasuke said

"Yes the replacement, yes Naruto he was on a year long mission but he completed it." Kakashi said, " He will be joining the team again."

"So what about Sai-teme?" Naruto asked

"Dobe Kakashi-sensei just said it! Sai is joining our team!" Sasuke said frustrated

"Yeah listen to Emo-boy here" Sai said leaning against the tree.

They turned around to see a boy who looked similar to Sasuke.

"Sai-teme how are you?" Naruto asked

"I have been better when ugly was here, Baka, I miss her" Sai said

"Ugly???" Sasuke asked confused

"Ugly is Sakura-chan to him he give strange nick names to people." Kakashi explained because now Naruto was charging at Sai for calling him a Baka.

Sai easily dodged Naruto attack and they started sparring.

"Since these 2 started sparring you get to spar with me. Go!" Kakashi said and attacked Sasuke.

While Team 7 was Sparing, Other Teams were also doing the same thing let us first go and check on Team 8 – Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma

Ino was sitting down on a hill with Shikamaru by her side cloud watching which was his favorite sport other than being lazy. Chouji was eating a lot less of chips since he is depressed. They had came an hour early and were waiting for their Sensei.

Shikamaru and Chouji hear a sniff and look toward the place where the sound came from which was from Ino she was crying silently because of the loss of her best friend/ sister.

"Ino are you alright ?" Shikamaru asked, he would never admit it but he cared for his blonde teammate more than he is suppose to.

"H-huh?" Ino said while sniffing, she quickly rubbed her tears away.

"Ino we know you wear crying" Chouji stated

Ino right then burst into a new set of tears. " H-how c-c-cou-ld I n-not cr-y? My be-est Fr-ien-d and si-ster is g-one a-nd I am st-uck ri-ght he-re doi-ng noth-ing" she said crying.

Shikamaru went straight to her side embracing her tightly while Chouji just put his hand on her shoulder.

" Ino you don't know how much I want to go right now and get my sister back but I cant the only way I can is to train and get strong so when I come to face her I will be ready to bring her back to her family." Shikamaru said

"I know your right bu-" Ino was cut off

"Ino believe you me I want her back I want to hear her laugh I want to go to the Barbeque restaurant with her, but Ino how will I ever get her back If I don't practice to prepare my self for the battle that awaits us" Chouji said

"Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru are right we have to prepare ourselves for a battle that will be worst for all of us, to bring her back." Asuma said from behind them

Three heads turned towards their sensei. Ino kept on thinking stuff but once everything they said had settled down in her mind she rubbed her tears away and stood up.

" Come on we have to train!" Ino said while running of into the field.

"That girl surprises me sometimes" Asuma said

"I know" Chouji said

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru said and ran to her and began training with her.

With Team 10 – Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

Hinata was looking off into the distance thinking about Sakura and what she must be going through. Kiba was petting Akamaru and Shino was talking to his bugs.

-Sniff-

Kiba and Shino turned to Hinata who had teary eyes. Hinata felt like she was being watched, she turned around and came to the face of Kiba and gave out a little scream. As she gave out that scream she fell backwards on her bum.

"Ah Hinata are you ok?" Kiba said and went to her.

"Ouch!" Hinata said and got up Shino offered her a hand

"Thanks Shino-san" Hinata said quietly

" Hn" Shino was silent guy so he never replied

"Hey Hinata what made you almost cry?" Kiba asked

"I w-was th-thinking a-about S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"Oh" Was the only reply she got

"I miss her" Kiba said

"Aa" Shino said

"Me too" Hinata said, she couldn't hold it in and cried it all out

"Hinata stop crying" Kurenai said as she walked up to them and pulled Hinata into an embrace.

"B-b-but I mi-ss h-er" Hinata said into Kurenai chest

"We all do" Kurenai said

"A-and t-to t-hink T-the s-tuff th-at is d-one to h-er" Hinata stuttered

Kiba face went down in a second, Shino looked the other way and Kurenai stiffened. They all remembered her screams.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan is strong! And can take care of her self." Kiba said with a bright smile.

"Yeah she is a tough girl" Shino said quietly

"See? Hinata now all we have to do is believe in Sakura to make the right choice and become much stronger than we are now to bring her to her home." Kurenai said

"I understand but-" Hinata was cut off by a finger on her lips

"Hush now and listen we aren't going to give up on Sakura are we? No and plus Sakura wants you to become really strong and come for her and we cant let her down" Kurenai said, sometimes she can be so wise.

"H-aii" Hinata said

"Come on Hinata we better start training" Kiba said, " ok who fights who"

"I will fight Hinata" Shino said

"No I wanted to fight her!" Kiba said " But your fine too Kurenai-sensei"

"Hmmp" Kurenai said

Hinata and Shino went to the left part of the area and Kurenai and Kiba went to the right part of the area and started sparing.

Team Gai – Tenten, Lee, Neji and Gai

Lee was crying about Sakura and Neji was trying to comfort him. Tenten was putting all her anger onto the poor dummy she was throwing her Kunai at. They had come early like always.

"I PROMISE TO YOU NEJI THAT I WILL GET SAKURA-CHAN BACK!!" Lee exclaimed it looks like he is out of his depression mood. Then they heard something break and look over at Tenten Dummy and that it was in pieces on the floor and Tenten breathing heavily.

"Tenten what did you do that for?" Neji said calmly

"I was taking out my anger and sadness this way, its better" Tenten said

"Tenten calm down please it is unyouthful to do things like that especially if you're a girl!" Lee said

Tenten slowly turned around with a dark aura around her. "What did you say Lee?" she said sweetly a little too sweet.

"Nothing" Lee said while cowering behind Neji.

"Oh no you said something alright" Tenten said "Lee be a good boy and come here"

"No" Lee was now running with Tenten behind him

After a few minutes Tenten came back with an unconscious Lee and dropped him onto the floor.

"You know Tenten you don't have to be that violent when your sad" Neji said

"Tell me when you feel like your little sister is being tortured and you cant do anything about it." Tenten spat

Neji had enough of this and grabbed her by the arm to make her face him.

"You don't think I care? How could you think that Tenten, Sakura was a little sister to me but we cant keep on crying around for her!" Neji said " We have to be strong like she said, we have to train to prepare ourselves for something we are not even ready for, something beyond our reach."

Tenten nodded she understood everything Neji had just said it was hard to just not care.

"Neji is right dear child, We have to be strong and stay that way! For our dear Cherry blossom." Gai said, "And will one of you wake up Lee is not Youthful for him to sleep while we are here."

"Umm Gai-sensei give us a minute please." Neji said

"Yes, become love birds" Gai said and went to wake up Lee

The two of them blushed, once they were alone Neji turned to Tenten and took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze

"Tenten we have to believe in our little sister to know what's right and wrong. She can take care of her self but all we can do now is get strong and bring her back!" Neji said

Neji gave Tenten a hug which surprised her but she melted into it.

"Ah look at my Youthful student making a beginning of a love story!" Gai said and sighed, Lee had hearts in his eyes.

"Ok back to training Gai-sensei!" Tenten said quickly to change the subject.

Everyone's mind had the same thought 'We must get strong for her!'

* * *

A/n : THNZ FOR EADING HOW DID U LIKE IT??? HEHE

REVIEW PLZZZ

THNX FOR READING DONT WORRI CHAPTER 9 WILL BE HERE


	9. Chapter 9

A.N : I DON'T OWN NARUTO

ELLO YOU GUYS THNX FOR REVIEWS

HOPE THIS TIME I WILL GET MORE REVIEWS!!!

THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS WILL BE ABT SAKURA THEN HOW THEY MEET THEN THE FIGHT OK AND EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE FILLERS I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW TO LET ME NOW IF I CONTINUE OR NOT K?

LOL, ANYWAY ON WITH CHAPTER 9!!

**Recap**:

Everyone's mind had the same thought 'We must get strong for her!'

**End Recap**

**Chapter 9 : Leaving**

Its was a peaceful morning, the sun is shinning, the birds are singing and Naruto hasn't woke up yet. It had been 2 and a half years since the day that Sakura was gone. Rumors had gone around that there is a pink haired beauty that use to be sweet and full of life had turned into a cold and merciless killer.

Every citizen now feared Sakura. Except for the Konoha 12 (a/n: it became 12 because Sai is there) and their sensei, they had made a promise to bring her and they intend to keep it. Just like every morning for the past 2 years they were training together to become strong and bring their sister back.

Sasuke and Naruto had stayed together threw all the times they remembered Sakura. Sasuke had become his cold self again but only opened up to Naruto and no one else. Naruto was his same old self except when he ate ramen he didn't eat too much or too less, everyone knew that he was still sad about what happened to Sakura.

Everyone was training with each other to know their weaknesses and strengths, even their sensei's. Tsunade and Jiriaya were just standing their giving advice. Everything was going according to plan.

"O'baa-chan has there been any reports of Sakura-chan's?" Naruto panted out he had just finished training with Sasuke, who came next to him to hear what Tsunade had to say.

"Umm well, she is still killing but it has been an improvement she is not doing the killings her self and we finally found out where she is going in 2 weeks time." Tsunade stated.

"What!! You found her!" Tenten said as she came up from behind them. All heads went straight to Tsunade.

"Thanks for bringing this to everyone's attention Tenten" Tsunade said

"Your welcome" She replied

"So what she said is true Tsunade-sama? You have found her?" Hinata said quietly, over the years everyone had helped her remove her habit of stuttering.

"Yes its true, ANBU have reported that a dying citizen told them about Sakura and her new Team mates coming to him and asking information about a missing nin and he told them where he was going to be n 2 weeks time. So Sakura and her group will be heading there." Tsunade quickly explained

"YATAA!! I will bring you back Sakura-chan, we all will!!" Naruto exclaimed

Everyone had smiles on their faces.

"It's been so long since we have seen her" Ino said

"Yeah" Neji said

"Okay enough of this we have to get back to training or do you want to return without Sakura with you?" Jiriaya said, " Naruto you have to practice the rasengan, Hyuuga's you two will be practicing your 62 hits, Tenten practice shooting targets which are moving fast like the rest of us, Kurenai put her in a Genjutsu that allows her to do this, also put the rest who need it in a difficult one and you have to hold it as long as you can. If the jutsu is too much for you too handle then dispel it. People who are not going into the Genjutsu will be practicing elemental jutsu's. That will be everyone training understood?"

Nods went all across the area.

"Okay then start!"

Everyone went off into their space.

"Do you think they will be able to bring her back? Tsunade-chan" Jiriaya asked

"Lets just hope Dragon-teme hasn't corrupted her heart." Tsunade said and walked away to her office or else Shizune would be eating her brains.

"Its too late for that, too late" Jiriaya said

Jiriaya had never told Naruto and the guys about what had happened on a mission he was recently sent out to do. While coming back Jiriaya obviously wanted to do some 'research' for his book and went to the nearest place where it happens (a/n: don't knw wht the place is called hehe)

**Flash Back**

When he entered smoke was in the air and a girl with big knockers came up to him and whispered ' Want to have a good time?' Jiriaya whispered back a yes while they were heading off somewhere in the back he thought ' Not as big as Tsunade-chan' but before they could get to the door there was a huge BANG sound. There was smoke all around soon the smoke cleared enough to know that there were 4 people standing there.

Jiriaya gasped at what he saw. In front of him stood Kohona's Cherry blossom. When he looked at her face there were no emotions, her eyes had become dull but were still beautiful enough to attract a man, and her body Jiriaya eyes almost popped out of his head.

She had all the curves her breast had become bigger than he last saw them, he was thinking that was she Tsunade's sister or daughter or something because they have got lot in common first temper and strength now chest!

She was wearing a black tank top with red designs and long black pants that ended at her ankles, in the pockets were chains with carvings that weren't clear and she was wearing Black high-healed boots. She had a Tattoo on both her arms it looked like a dragon starting from her right side going across her back and ending at her left side. Her hair had grown and now was long till her knees she had kept it open, it was held back by a black headband.

Then Jiriaya's eyes had gone to her weapons, she had tons she had 4 Sai's hanging on her hip with Imprinted dragons on 2 of them and red dragon on the other 2, She had about 6 scrolls and 3 pouches attached to the belt which contained of Shuriken's, Needles and Exploding Tags. Kunai pouch attached to her right leg and She had 4 Katana's strapped to her back two imprinted with black dragons and two imprinted with red dragons.

(A/n: You will read this description again if I am too lazy to write another one :P)

Jiriaya saw Sakura saying something to her men and then they nodded and went off to do what they came here to do while she was heading towards Jiriaya. Jiriaya was starting to worry. Sakura just came and leaned against the wall next to him and smirked at him. The smirk had sent chills running down his spine. Then she spoke softly but loud enough to be heard by him.

"Hello Ero-sennin" She said coolly

"Hello to you too Sakura-chan" He replied, he noticed Sakura's body had stiffened and gave her a questioning look

"No one ever calls me that except for my team" Sakura said while looking at the floor.

Jiriaya could only make and "oh"

"So how have they been?" Sakura said

"They have been fine, Naruto finally confessed to Hinata and they got together, Ino and Shikamaru got together and Tenten has broken the Hyuuga shell. They all miss you terribly. Ever since the day you left Sasuke and Naruto have been training extra hard. Sooner then later everyone did." Jiriaya gave her a brief.

Sakura smiled a real smile, from which Jiriaya knew that she hadn't smiled or even laughed while she was away, he could tell by the warmth of it.

"Give them my regards and care and tell them to give up" Sakura said these words and gave Jiriaya her back and walked back towards her team. Jiriaya quickly grabbed her arm.

"Come back with me Sakura, please you don't know how much everyone misses you especially Sasuke and Naruto." Jiriaya said, but then all of a sudden she disappeared in his hold and he felt cold steel touch his neck.

"Don't ever touch me again and Don't talk about them!" Sakura said as she broke his arm and punched him, which sent him into a wall. Sakura then walked up to Jiriaya and bent down to his level and whispered in his ear. "I cant be saved" and knocked him unconscious.

**End of Flash Back**

The only person Jiriaya had ever told this about was Tsunade-chan and the sensei's, Tsunade had told him never ever say a word to the kids, because if he did some of them would have lost hope or would have given up on Sakura. Sakura didn't know how wrong she was, and that everyone would die to bring her back. She just didn't know what to do.

After a few days Konoha 12 and theirs sensei's Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Jiriaya. Were at the gate and were saying goodbye to Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune and Tsunade who had helped them train and trained along with them.

"Bring her back, you guys" Iruka said as he ruffled Naruto's head

"Stop that Iruka-sensei, we are not kids anymore" Naruto said as he took his hand from his head.

"I know but you will always be kids to me" Iruka said

"Beat them and bring her back!" Anko screamed as they were walking away

"Come back safely!!" Shizune screamed

"Bring her back!" Ibiki yelled

"Come back as a family!" Tsunade yelled at them. All eyes went on Tsunade, the girls eyes went watery.

"Oh come on don't get sappy on me girls bring your sister home!" She screamed again

"Don't worry O'baa-chan I'm going to bring your daughter and my sister back!!! And Sasuke's love!!! HAHAH—" Naruto was cut off because he was hit on the head and his face met the ground.

"SHUT UP DOBE!!" a red faced Sasuke said

Everyone else just smirks and smiled at them.

They were now on their way to complete their family.

A/N : REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE IT MEANS A LOT TO HAVE REVIEWS

AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT

HAVE A NICE DAY AND CYA TILL CHP 10!! WOW IM TILL CHP 10 –nicee-

LOL!! BYE!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: HEY ALL :D HOW R U 2 DAY :D THNX TOO ALL WHO REVIEWED

KEEP REVIEWING U GUYS RULE!!!

I WILL NOW GIVE U CHAPTER 10 HOPE U LIKE!!

**Recap:**

"Don't worry O'baa-chan I'm going to bring your daughter and my sister back!!! And Sasuke's love!!! HAHAH—" Naruto was cut off because he was hit on the head and his face met the ground.

"SHUT UP DOBE!!" a red faced Sasuke said

Everyone else just smirks and smiled at them.

They were now on their way to complete their family.

**End Recap.**

OOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 10: Sakura's life**

Sakura was sitting on her window cell looking out at nature. 2 and half years have past since she had become a prisoner of this place. Even though this place had everything you need, it always was empty. The only people who she can trust here to be friends with were her team.

Raku, Kin and Aki have become like best friends to her and she a trustworthy friend to them, even though they were the ones who toke her away from her family none of them wanted to do that but they were loyal and scared of Dragon-sama. Dragon-sama had taken them away from their families who had abused them. They were actually grateful for it; Dragon-sama kind of became their father.

She had a band on their hand, which keeps you in place, or you get put into the most terrifying Genjutsu. Sakura had tried escaping a couple of times but every time she even got close to escaping the band automatically put her into a Genjutsu she feared.

Sakura had trained day and night, stayed awake for days, she learned every jutsu in the book and even knows how to summon a dragon. Dragon-sama had given her 4 Katana's and 4 Sai's each special than the other.

(a/n: all these swords and thing u have to put chakra to activate their powers)

The 2 Sai's that had a red dragon on them were extra special, one could absorb wind and throw it right back and the other could make Earthquakes. The 2 Sai's that had a black Dragon imprinted on it, just a touch of it on your skin and it would tear your muscles apart underneath and they would give you extra power in your hit.

The 2 Katana's that had a red dragon imprinted on it, the powers of 1 of them would be using elemental powers through it. The other one would turn into any element you chose by putting chakra into it. The other 2 had black dragons imprinted into it, they were like normal Katana except that it would have dragons on it and it would glow if you add Chakra into it

She was recalling the night she ran into Jiriaya. That was a tough night, all she wanted to do when she saw him was go and hug him but couldn't when she remembered that she worked for Dragon-sama. It was soo horrible being cold and rude but that who she was now, after being with Dragon for 2 years or soo you cant give out emotions.

The only people she ever showed emotions were her teammates and that was rare if they see a smile even a fake smile.

As Sakura was watching the sunset, a voice popped up in her head.

"Sakura?" the voice said, Sakura instantly recognized that voice.

"INNER??" Sakura shouted in her head.

"Yeah and stop shouting!" Inner Sakura screamed back

"Sorry, no wait why am I sorry, you should be sorry"

"And why is that?" Inner spat

"Because you never talked to me these 2 years, when I needed your advice you would never reply, what hell happened to you?" Sakura said again in her mind.

"Nothing except that Jerk face putting a jutsu on me to keep me locked away!" Inner ranted

"Who is jerk face?" Sakura asked her Inner

"DRANGON-SAMA!!!! He put a weird jutsu on me so I would be locked away for 2 years or so thank god I am out now! I will be able to help you!!!" Her Inner said

"Puh okay, It's actually great you came back I was starting to feel lonely" Sakura said

"Call me when you need me okay ill go into your mind and live your memories ok? Take care Sakura, JUST CALL ME WHEN YOU NEED ME GET IT!" Inner said

"Yes, yes my poor head" Sakura said as she rubbed her temples just then there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Sakura asked monotone

"Its Raku! Sakura-chan you already forgot me?" Sakura looked up to see her team smiling at her except Kin who didn't smile but smirked

"What is it?" Sakura asked annoyed by their faces

"Sakura, Dragon-sama is asking for our team to come to his office" Kin said

"Ok but that doesn't explain the smiles and the smirk" Sakura said as she stood

"Oh Sakura-chan we are happy because we haven't had a decent mission in a while so we are excited" Aki explained

"What do you mean on a 'decent' mission we have been on tons!" Sakura said

"No maybe in this one there will be a challenge" Kin said

"Ok anyway lets go before he get angry" Sakura said and poofed away

Sakura entered a room where she was tortured and she said her goodbyes too. She hated this room. It always gave her the creeps.

"Dragon-sama you called for my team?" Sakura said things ran differently than in Konoha instead of the whole team being present only the team leader would be there to get the mission then tell her teammates about it.

"Yes Cherry, I have a mission for your team to go and get a scroll that is with the Sound bandits and I need that scroll cherry. Once you get it kill the bandits. Understood?" Tenshi explained.

"Hai!" Sakura said

"Then be off leave tonight" Tenshi said

Sakura then left in a puff of smoke, she was in her bedroom and when she had pooped there the three sat up or stood up listening intently to what she is about to say.

"We have to go retrieve a scroll from sound bandits and kill them. We must bring the scroll no mater what. We leave tonight so get ready" Sakura said

"We already ready." Raku said as he pointed to three backpacks and scrolls on the floor.

"Hmmp, you could have waited for me at least." Sakura said as se went to pack her bag

After an hour Sakura had her equipment ready.

She was wearing a black tank top with red designs and long black pants that ended at her ankles, in the pockets were chains with carvings that weren't clear and she was wearing Black high-healed boots. She had a Tattoo on both her arms it looked like a dragon starting from her right side going across her back and ending at her left side. Her hair had grown and now was long till her knees she had kept it open, it was held back by a black headband.

She had tons she had 4 Sai's hanging on her hip with Imprinted dragons on 2 of them and red dragon on the other 2, She had about 6 scrolls and 3 pouches attached to the belt which contained of Shuriken's, Needles and Exploding Tags. Kunai pouch attached to her right leg and She had 4 Katana's strapped to her back two imprinted with black dragons and two imprinted with red dragons.

"Lets leave already!" Sakura said in a commanding tone.

And off they went to complete their mission. Sakura in front Kin and Aki in the middle and Raku last. This was always their format. Little did they know that where they were heading, the Konoha ninja's were heading.

A/N: I KNW THIS IS A SHORT CHP- SRRY BUT ..

PLEASE REVIEW!! IM LOOKING FORWARD TO READING THEM

TAKE CARE BYE!


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!

WHTS UP!! THNX THOSE WHO REVIEWD!!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE!!

KEEP READIN!

PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS MY HOPE COMES FROM YOU GUYS!!

**Recap:**

"Lets leave already!" Sakura said in a commanding tone.

And off they went to complete their mission. Sakura in front Kin and Aki in the middle and Raku last. This was always their format. Little did they know that where they were heading, the Konoha ninja's were heading.

End Recap. 

**00000000000000000**

**Chapter 10: Meeting old friends.**

As Sakura and her team headed out, so did the Konoha team. They were heading towards the famous whorehouse since they know how gross a bunch of old men can be. They were all silent none of them talked on missions except when they were on breaks or on their way back.

But on the Konoha team everyone was talking about how they were going to save Sakura and bring her back, except Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji. Sasuke kept on thinking about **his **Sakura and how she would come back and he would propose or start a relationship with her.

Ever since she was gone he kept on dreaming about her and how she was being treated and every time the torture scene would come to his mind and he would cringe or be in a horrible mood. Sasuke never thought he would love the cherry blossom, but things change.

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto was getting tried of this.

"Ahh Kakashi-sensei, cant we stop at the next town please!!" Naruto said

"That's not a bad idea, we could actually get information about Sakura." Jiriaya said

" Yeah soo please I wan to sleep in a bed" Naruto whined

"But you know the consequences of getting information" Jiriaya said while he drooled a little.

"What kind of consequences?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naruto dear student why don't you explain, while I go ahead!" Jiriaya said quickly and jumped ahead, but something caught his collar and brought him back.

"NO ERO-SENNIN! You aren't leaving me to get the beating when I say what you mean!!" Naruto said and put the Toad-sennin down, " so start explaining

"Ok! First you guys have to promise not to beat me up, when I tell you get it?" Jiriaya said

"Okay" everyone said

"Well.." Jiriaya started by twiddling his fingers with a blush on his face "You girls are going to have to dress as a prostitute and you guys are going to go in and get information from other prostitutes, get it? Good! Bye" Jiriaya said and started to run, until something stopped him he looked down to see Shikamaru shadow possession jutsu on him.

"But you guys said you would hurt me!" Jiriaya said trying to make his feet stop moving.

"We did but you didn't make the girls promise" Kiba said petting the big Akamaru.

"When I said guys I meant all of you!!" Jiriaya said still trying to get out of the jutsu.

"Well you should have been more clear!" Ino said and grabbed him and started to beat the shit out of him!

Tenten soon joined her in beating, Hinata was last and with one hit he flew to the tree and broke it into half. Every ones eyes almost bulged out when they saw what the Hyuuga Heiress did.

It wasn't exactly like Tsunade's strength but close enough to be it. She had pushed Chakra into her two fingers and gave him a quick and hard push! Hinata had watched Tsunade train with the others and practiced these stunts when she was alone.

"Hi-nata when did you learn that?" Neji said

"Umm.. I kept on watching Tsunade do it while we trained and I tried to do it but couldn't do much except for that." Hinata said, " Anyway Sakura is much better at it than me obviously." Hinata said with a sad smile

Naruto went up to her and pulled her in an embrace and whispered "At least you tried Hinata-chan your almost as good as Sakura-chan but no one can get her brute strength even if they tried." Naruto then let go and put his forehead against hers and said " But you will always be my Hinata-chan" He finished with a smile.

Everyone was touched by them, even the ice cubes.

"Ok.. anyway we have to keep going and meet up with Jiriaya at the place." Kakashi said with a sigh

" Hai, but Kakashi-sensei how do you know where to meet him" Hinata said softly, and by the look on Kakashi face she said " Never mind"

"Okay can we please just leave already" Kurenai said

"I still cant believe we have to pretend to be prostitutes!" Ino shivered slightly thinking of being one in real life.

"Don't worry Ino I don't think Shikamaru is going to let a man have his way with you, after all you are his girlfriend remember?" Chouji said

Ino and Shikamaru blushed, Shikamaru looked the other way but Ino gave him a hug from behind.

"Yosh! This is Youthful Tenten why are you sad?" Lee said

"What makes this youthful Lee?" Tenten replied

"That we are going undercover! To improve over ninja skills" Lee said and gave a thumps up sign.

"Lee one of these days I'm going to make you suffer so bad that you whish you hadn't made friends with me" Tenten said in a low voice.

"Tenten what is the matter??" Lee asked politely

"What is the matter? I will tell what the matter is Lee! I have to be a prostitute!! Let men touch me places!! And you guys just sit and ask the other prostitutes information and not be violated!" Tenten raged

"Tenten calm down, Lee come next to me before Tenten decides to throw her kunai's at you." Lee quickly complied and Tenten slowly calmed down.

Lee went in front to their Sensei's and Neji went next to Tenten and grabbed her hand.

"Tenten I wont let anything happen to you believe me if you go back with a guy ill come to the back to knock him out or you could do that!" Neji said with a blush but soon that blush turned redder after Tenten grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze! And soon went off after them.

Hinata was silent and had a blush just thinking about how Naruto was holding her and then thought about pretending to be a prostitute and gaped at what was about to happen.

Naruto saw the expression on her face then grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked the girl he liked

"N-nothing Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"It isn't nothing Hinata your Stuttering, What's wrong please tell me" Naruto said with eyes that no one could refuse

" Its just that, I am going to pretend to be a prostitute. I don't want a man to touch me except the one I love" Hinata said in a whisper

"Hinata who is that you love?" Naruto asked

"Ummm.. You." Hinata said quickly and turned 10 colors of red.

"Oh.. good, because I love you too" Naruto said with a smile and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Hinata was soo shocked, she was soo happy so many emotions and he loved her! The shy girl. With that last thought she fainted in his arms with a smile on her lips.

"Hinata? What I do?" Naruto said as he picked her up bridal style.

Everyone followed Kakashi silently. Soon they arrived at the bar, the girls were still grossed out that they had to pretend to be prostitutes! And the guys were steaming!! They couldn't, wouldn't let their girls be harmed by drunk foolish men.

Soon enough they reached the town and saw Jiriaya waving at them with a sheepish smile and next to him was a woman with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Jiriaya said as they came close " This is Kiya from the bar where we will be going girls she will allow you to be a prostitute for today, so better get useful information if you know what I mean!"

Groans were heard threw the crowd.

"You girls are attractive, you may get good customers tonight" Kiya said "Now all you girls need is a makeover and you need to cover those weapons or don't bring them at all, because you are going to be exposed or.. we could make you use your weapons to turn them on!" Kiya said

"Umm.. okay" The girls said

"Ohh am I gonna get rich tonight!"

"Okay I have one rule for the girls though!" Shikamaru said

"What is that handsome?" Kiya asked

"Its that they don't sleep or do anything intimate with the man they are with" Neji replied

"But then how-" Kiya was cut off by Kiba

"The other girls that work there could do it instead of them!" Kiba said

"Okay !" Kiya said, "Let me go and get things ready for you guys!"

Kiya then hurried away, and left a bunch of confused teenagers. The groups looked at each other then Jiriaya said " Okay lets spilt up in three's and get information if anyone here has seen or heard of Sakura, sensei's go in pairs so it will be easier"

Everyone nodded the pairs were- Naruto, Sai and Sasuke – Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji – Neji, Tenten and Lee – Kiba, Hinata and Shino – Kakashi and Gai – Asuma and Kurenai, Jiriaya went alone doing god knows what! ( a/n: hehe)

With Naruto, Sai and Sasuke 

It has been 20 minutes since they split up, and Naruto was already complaining.

"Teme why is this taking soo long!!" Naruto said for the 30th time!

"We have to find someone to get Information from!!" Sasuke said again for the 30th time

"Bu-" Naruto was cut off

"Dobe one more word out of your mouth I will kill you!" Sai said rubbing his temples

"I would like to see you try! Sai-teme!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air

"Well not now anyway we have to get information!" Sai said going up in front leaving Naruto with Sasuke.

"How—" Sasuke then went in front to Sai.

Naruto finally gave up and walked in between the 2. Then they saw a Ramen stand Naruto ran to it and started ordering forgetting about the two raven heads behind him. Sasuke and Sai just went and ordered ONE ramen for each of them. Sai then looked at Sasuke as a sign that should we ask the man serving them? Sasuke just gave a nod.

"Umm excuse me but can we ask you some questions?" Sai said with a fake smile.

"Sure why not?" The old man said and toke a chair and sat down " Now how may I be of a assistance?"

"Me and my comrades are searching for a girl with pink hair have you by any chance seen her?" Sasuke was the one to talk now.

The old man seemed to have shivered and looked up with tears in his eyes.

" Why are you searching for that devil!" The man said

Naruto was looking intently at the man, Sasuke wanted to choke him and Sai wanted to throw his drawing at him!

"Because she is coming back with us" Kakashi said behind them, next to him was Gai with a serious face.

"Are you going to kill her after because I will join in on her torture if you like" The man said

"What has she done to you to make you hate her so!" Naruto said if you look into his eyes it was red and Sasuke's eyes automatically turned Sharigan.

"She killed my boss! Who was my father! Now I have nothing protecting me nor do I have a place to get my money from! That bitch comes here every month to that hotel over there to get her victims!" The man said and pointed toward the hotel they were going to get information from tonight.

"What was your father into?" Gai asked

"We were into taking hostages and getting money from their parents or their guardians we toke a boy who was unfortunately from the orphanage when we were about to kill him, she came with her team and toke the boy and killed my father in a second!" The man once again said

"So you were criminals?" Naruto asked

"Yeah who isn't around this area?!" The man said " Everyone knows her some are grateful some are scared out of their wits those people have encountered her but were spared for example my best friend stopped speaking after the battle we had with them he was the one who was fight the pink haired dragon!" With that the man left!

Silence filled the area.

"Wow never knew Sakura could be like that" Kakashi said

"What do you mean? She always scared us all when she wanted to beat us up" Naruto said

"Not that I mean about how his friend started fearing her after he looked into her eyes" Kakashi said.

"At least we know that she come to the place we are going tonight!!

With Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji 

Shikamaru was asking this old couple about Sakura but was only answered by a hit on the head by a cane. They decide to take a break! So they go to a BBQ place

"This is Troublesome!" Shikamaru said

"I know its Troublesome" Chouji said

"Who knew forehead was hated this much!" Ino said

"The – MUNCH- first people we – MUNCH - asked were scared – MUNCH- that they began shivering" Chouji said as he was eating

"Then the other people just hit Shikamaru!" Ino said and went over and started rubbing it too.

"Okay one last one then we go back!" Shikamaru said and put his head against the table.

As they were in their own world, They didn't notice everyone in the team came in the BBQ place and were standing next to them.

"ah HELLO???" Naruto screamed, three heads turned towards the rest of the group

"When did you guys get here?" Ino asked

"5 mins ago" Kiba said

(a/n: I'm too lazy too write all of their stories)

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" Ino said

"Anyway lets sit down and discuss of the information we got!" Asuma said and sat down next to Chouji

They sat in a circle since the table was round.

"Okay first Hinata what did your group get" Kakashi said

"Umm we got no answers because everyone was too scared or too angry about it" Hinata said

"Same with us!" Ino said

"Yeah same here as well" Tenten said

"Yup" Asuma said

"So basically everyone got the same thing?" Sasuke said a little annoyed

Everyone nodded.

"Okay well we got good news, Team Kakashi found something" Gai said

"What" Everyone asked

"That she comes to the bar we are going to tonight, and .." Naruto didn't want to say anymore.

"That there maybe a chance that she has turned evil" Kakashi said without emotion

Gasps filled the air.

"Are you sure?" Kurenai said

"No Sakura-chan wouldn't couldn't be evil!" Tenten said

"B-but S-sakura-chan wouldn't harm us would she?" Hinata said

"Oh no" Ino said all eyes turned towards her

"Sakura is a strong girl but maybe her Inner maybe evil and turn her evil too" Ino explained all the eyes owners

"Oh" Everyone said

"But there is still a good chance of her coming back with us" Ino said and gained a few hopeful looks

Just then Jiriaya entered the place

"Hey girls and guys its nighttime already girls go get ready and guys follow me!" Jiriaya said with a cheeky smile

All the girls groaned and got up and in a puff of smoke disappeared. All the boys looked disappointed.

"Lets go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jiriaya said

2 HOURS LATER ALL THE GIRLS ALREADY STARTED THEIR JOBS AND WHOEVER WAS THAT WAS GROPING THE GIRLS GOT KILLING GLARES FROM THEIR GUYS – EVERYONE GOT NO INFORMATION

The group were sitting together now

"This sucks!! No information after hours of working!!" Ino raged

"Ino calm down and don't blow our cover!" Shikamaru said

"I just hate this!!" Ino said

"I have to agree with her Neji-kun" Tenten said

"But it was important to do this" Neji said

" Hey do you guys sense something strong?" Naruto said

Soon everyone was concentrating on the chakra

"Its really strong! And there are 3 more but 1 is overflowing!" Kiba said

"They are coming towards us" Jiriaya said

"Who coul-" –BOOM- A big crash interrupted everyone

"Wow it sure is crowed today isn't it?" A voice said

"Just get over with it!" A girls voice said

"But that's no fun—" The voice said

No sooner the smoke cleared and what they saw surprised everyone

"Sakura-chan" The voice completed

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

A/N!!: LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!! PHEW I DID IT IM PROUD OF MYSELF

PLEASE REVIEW U GUYS!!

ANY ADVICE IS MORE THEN WELCOME !!!!!

MUAH! TC CYA AT CHP 12!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

HEYYY… HOW HAVE YOU BEEN DOING

LOVE U GUYS WHO REVIEWED!! MUAH! LOL

:D CHAPTER 12 IS HERE

**00000000000000000**

**Recap:**

"Its really strong! And there are 3 more but 1 is overflowing!" Kiba said

"They are coming towards us" Jiriaya said

"Who coul-" –BOOM- A big crash interrupted everyone

"Wow it sure is crowed today isn't it?" A voice said

"Just get over with it!" A girls voice said

"But that's no fun—" The voice said

No sooner the smoke cleared and what they saw surprised everyone

"Sakura-chan" The voice completed

**End Recap.**

**Chapter 12: Questions and Answers always lead to fighting. **

"Do I look like I care Raku?" Sakura said, she didn't even notice her whole family was in front of her.

"I know deep down you do!" Raku said cheekily

"I don't and cut the crap! Kin, Aki go get the damn scroll so we can leave!" Sakura said, Aki and Kin just went to the end of the bar where the Sound nin were and were now in a battle with the sound nin's.

"Why in a hurry Sakura?" Jiriaya was the first to get out of the shock

Emerald green eyes flashed towards the voice, a sly smile grew on her face when she saw her family.

"Ah Ero-sennin how are you? I can see that you guys didn't take the advice I told Ero-sennin" Sakura said

"Advice what advice?!" Naruto asked

"So he didn't tell you eh? Well I have no time to tell you guys" Sakura said

"Don't I know those people? They seem familiar especially the blonde boy" Raku said, just then Sakura hit his head.

"What?!" Raku complained as he hold his head

" Dumb ass you fought Naruto when you came to get me!" Sakura finished just in time because Aki and Kin came back with the scroll

"Lets go!" Sakura said as she was about to jump out of the hole she made something made her some dead.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed

Sakura slowly turned around to face her best friend, who was coming at her with a punch. Sakura easily caught the punch and the other hand, put her forehead against Ino's.

"Yes Ino-pig?" Sakura said

"You cant leave! We came all the way here for you, we let men touch us for you and now you just leave without a fight. I have missed you too much these past years I made a mistake of letting you go but I'm not making the same mistake twice!" Everyone was shocked at Ino's speech, who knew she could be smart!

"So what are you going to do Ino-pig" Sakura said

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" Ino raged

"I did, but I'm not fighting you!" Sakura said and gave Ino a push so she flew back and fell into Shikamaru's arms.

"Oh then who Saku-chan?" Hinata said

"Hinata glad you can speak out loud but I'm not going to fight weaklings" Sakura said

"How can you call us weaklings don't we mean anything to you!" Tenten screamed

"You guys mean a whole lot more than anything" Sakura whispered " If you meant nothing then why did I keep these friendship bands we made for each other!" Sakura shot back.

"Whoa Sakura-chan why don't we leave" Aki asked

"I'm not leaving knowing these people will follow me to no end" Sakura said

"Yeh so we will just hide our chakra" Kin said

"Do you think that will stop them?" Sakura said

"I don't care as long I get a good fight!" Raku said stretching

"Sakura-chan please come home, everyone misses you O'baa-chan is drunk all the time because she misses!! and Sasuke-teme wants to start a relationship with you!" Naruto shouted

"NARUTO !" Sasuke hit Naruto that his head

"What its true!" Naruto said covering his head if another attack was coming

"I know but why now of all times!" Sasuke looks into Sakura's disbelieving eyes and said " its true"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I cant come back even if I wanted to" Sakura said and jumped through the hole.

"Wait!" Naruto said and jumped through the hole after them.

Soon everyone went out the hole just to face the four of them.

"You guys I'm not worth dying for, so go back." Sakura said

"Your worth dying for more than you know Sakura" Kiba said

"Just leave you guys its safer" Sakura said

" I'm not abandoning you!" Sasuke screamed

"Yeah Sakura-chan, I made a lifetime promise to bring you back and I'm going to!" Naruto said

"Naru-" Sakura was cut off

"Saku-chan please we need you" Hinata said

"You guys-" Again was cut off

"Sakura you have to come back" Shikamaru said

"I understand but I don't have a choice!" Sakura said

"What do you mean you have no choice" Kakashi said

"I was kidnapped forced to be his god damned apprentice and do you think he will just let me leave!" Sakura screamed "I tried soo many time to escape but never could and always ended up getting tortured worse ways. So do you think I want to suffer all that again!?"

"Sakura if you come with us everything will be alright" Neji said

"No it wont, you don't think these three behind me cant kill you right now then your wrong. These three have orders to take me back no matter what so I don't think I want my family to die trying to get me back!" Sakura said

"Now we are 'three people'" Raku said

"Shush it, if you don't want to die Raku" Kin said

"Both of you quiet!" Aki said both of them looked at him since he never used a tone with them.

"Sakura we can and will beat those three behind you" Kurenai said, Raku Kin and Aki winced when she said those three.

"You think you can beat them, Kurenai-sensei sorry to disappoint you but they were stronger than my teammates and still are. When those three were fighting Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei they didn't even use any major power, meaning they were only using less than ¼ of their power. So imagine fighting them more than ¼." Sakura said

"WHAT! They weren't using their full strength fighting the amazing Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto ranted off.

"Sakura-chan we have been training the years you were gone to get you back and now your just saying that we cant win without fighting us?" Tenten said

"Tenten believe me when I say we are too strong for you guys to take on." Sakura said

"Why Forehead why?" Sakura was shocked by that question but hid it.

Ino came out from behind and raised her head to let Sakura see that see was crying

"Forehead why won't you come back?" Ino said kept on walking towards her, Shikamaru tried to stop her but she shrugged him off.

Raku and Kin were going to go in front of Sakura and push the girl away if Aki's hand hadn't got in the way. They look up at him in a questioning glance.

"Sakura-chan will handle this she will tell us when she needs us, this is between them." Aki said as Raku and Kin stood next to him watching the Konoha nin's

"I-I cant Ino" Sakura said

"Why are you leaving me!" Ino said and rushed to her and did the unexpected.

Sakura was expecting a attack but was totally off guard when she hugged her. Sakura was feeling happy for the first time in 2 years, and she was being hugged. It has been to long since she has been hugged so she hugged back.

"Ino-pig I love you, I wish I could come back but something is stopping me once its over I promise you I will come back!" Sakura whispered then something happened, a shock went through her. Ino felt it too. Sakura pushed Ino into Shikamaru's arms and started clutching her head as if it were going to break.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A blood-curling scream came out of Sakura as if she was being tortured. In a second Aki, Raku and Kin were beside her.

"SAKURA" Everyone gasped some screamed.

Aki toke out an injection and injected it into Sakura before anything happened. Soon after Sakura was back to normal.

"Sakura?" Ino said taking a step

"Don't come near her!" Raku said getting serious

"Why not!" Ino shouted

"Because she suffers every time she thinks of escaping or comes close to feeling happy!" Kin said

"Bu-" Ino was cut off

"Ino-pig what you saw was a mini torture but not body wise, mind wise. One of the worst tortures ever" Sakura explained.

"Sakura-" Naruto began

" Shut it Naruto I have no time!" Sakura shouted then she saw Naruto's face and immediately regretted it " Sorry Naruto, I just don't feel well"

"Its ok" Naruto said "But don't go"

"Naruto I have to"

"No-" Naruto was cut off

"Fight us" Sai said every one looked at him

"What?" Sakura said

"Fight us" Sai said again

"Why would we do that" This time Raku answered

"The one who wins takes Ugly" Sai said

"Ugly??" Raku was confused

"That's me" Sakura said " You really haven't changed have you Sai?" Sakura said with a chuckle

"No I haven't ugly" Sai said with a smile

"Umm Ok we accept!" Raku said

"What !? I am this teams leader!" Sakura said

"This way you can make them stop from following you!" Raku said quickly to avoid a beating

"Right" Sakura said facing her teammates and old friends " The winner takes me to their village, ok?" Nods went everywhere

" Then let the fight begin" Sakura said and got into position.

**0000000000000000000000**

A/N : YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE !! YATAA!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

TAKE CARE UNTIL CHAPTER 13!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

ANYWAY HOPE THE FIGHT IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU BECAUSE IT TOOK ALL MY BRAINS TO WRIGHT IT!! LOL I SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES SO DO TELL ME IF ITS GOOD OR BAD:D I HATE WRITIN FIGHT SCENES

THNX FOR THE REVIEWS

CHAPTER 13 IS HERE…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Recap:**

Fight us" Sai said every one looked at him

"What?" Sakura said

"Fight us" Sai said again

"Why would we do that" This time Raku answered

"The one who wins takes Ugly" Sai said

"Umm Ok we accept!" Raku said

"What!? I am this teams leader!" Sakura said

"This way you can make them stop from following you!" Raku said quickly to avoid a beating

"Right" Sakura said facing her teammates and old friends " The winner takes me to their village, ok?" Nods went everywhere

" Then let the fight begin" Sakura said and got into position.

**End Recap **

**Chapter 13: Power unleashed **

"You guys listen to me. Don't kill them just knock them out if anyone of you comes close to killing there will be hell to pay! Raku you take Gai's team, Kin you take Kurenai's team and Aki you will take Asuma's team understood?" At their nods she was about to go but then a question stopped her.

"Who will you fight?" Aki said.

"My team, Team Kakashi." Sakura said with a sad smile.

"Lets do this!" Raku said and disappeared

"He will never learn" Kin said and disappeared

"Take care Aki" Sakura said and disappeared as well

" You too Sakura-chan" Aki said and disappeared

"What are we going to do?" Ino said

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We are going to fight!" Lee said

"I know that but why are we standing here?" Ino said

"Waiting for them to attack us first" Kakashi said and looked back at Sakura to only know they weren't there.

"They are starting, be prepared for an attack" Asuma said

"I don't like th-" Ino was cut off by a punch in her gut that made her fly into a tree and slump down.

Shikamaru tensed and went to her side soon followed by Chouji and Asuma.

"Ino are you alright?" Shikamaru asked

"Yeh" Ino said getting up.

"But not for long" Aki said and started attacking them, taking them into another area to not interfere with the others fight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Looks like Asuma group is taken." Kakashi said

"But-" Kurenai was cut off by a blast of wind

"You should pay attention to your own fights Kurenai-san" Kin said mockingly

"Why you!" Shino made his bugs fly over to Kin, but Kin easily evaded them.

"Why don't we take this else where!" Kin said and blasted Kurenai's team to another area!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Another team gone Kakashi!" Gai said

"Why not one more!" Raku said and attacked Tenten from behind and kicked her over to the side.

"Tenten-chan!" Lee screamed and went to attack Raku but was also thrown to the side next to Tenten.

"Come on white eye!" Raku said and started running to his right and into the forest

"We have to follow him!" Tenten said as she got up and went after him

"Kakashi I got to go now, take care and use your youthfulness to protect you!" Gai said and went after his students.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked

"God knows" Sai answered

"Did you guys forget about me?" Sakura said, the four whirled around to face her.

"Sakura-chan are you really gonna fight us?" Naruto said

"Yes Naruto" Sakura said with a sigh

"Bu-" Naruto was cut off by a kunai that went past him and onto a tree holding a few blonde hairs.

"Shut up and fight so I can finish this and go back" Sakura said

"Your wish Sakura" Kakashi said closed his book pulled up his hentai to show his Sharigan eye.

No sooner did the four start activating powers. Sai brought out his scroll and got his ink ready, Sasuke activated his Sharigan and Naruto eyes went red.

"Naruto why are you using Kyuubi's power right away?" Sakura asked

"Sakura since I know that you are much stronger then before I have to." Naruto said and ran towards her bringing out his kunai which was tainted with oil and threw it at her.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and got of the way for Sakura to see that Sasuke was making seals and said "**Blazing Fireball Jutsu!" **(a/n: don't know the Japanese words but I got these from so they make sense) The kunai's were on fire and were heading directly at her. Instead of avoiding it she just toke out her Katana to deflect them at Sai and Kakashi.

Sai and Kakashi quickly moved before it could hit them but were surprised when they saw a set of Shuriken coming at then. Both were using the same trick deflecting them back at her. But as soon as their kunai touched the shuriken it exploded.

Naruto and Sasuke looked back at them when they heard a big sound to see smoke. They look questioningly at Sakura who no sooner explained " Shuriken that explode when it is being used to hurt its master. So they must have done something to the shuriken to make it mad for trying to hurt me"

"Stop being so mean! You aren't the same Sakura we know!" Naruto said and charged at her.

Naruto made 4 copies of him and as soon as he got close, one of his clones kicked Sakura in the stomach and said "U!" the next one a kicked her a little into the air and said "ZU" the other one also did the same and said "MA" the next one kicked her higher and said "KI!" then Naruto came and kicked her down with full force screaming " Naruto Rendan!" (a/n: is that the one?)

Naruto went to the side to see if there was any major damage to only see nothing!

"Where the hell did she go Teme!" Naruto screamed, when he didn't get an answer he looked up to see Sasuke trying to hit Sakura when she was only dodging.

"What should we do?" Sai said when he came.

"She isn't trying to hurt us too bad" Kakashi said "So that means deep down she still is our Sakura just different"

"Bu-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke was sliding in the mud coming towards them, when he stopped at their feet he looked up at them and said " Done talking? If you haven't noticed we are losing!" Sasuke said

With that Kakashi once again tried to attack her this time planning to copy her movements. When Sakura did a few signs he copied them. She sighed and stopped so did Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, Kakashi gave a nod to tell her that he was listening to her. She continues, "I'm sorry for doing this but Try copying this!" Sakura said and did multiple hand signs very fast even for the Sharigan eye its was fast. Kakashi missed a few signs and when she finished she yelled "Death illusion!" With that Kakashi fell to the ground shivering.

"1 down 3 to go!" Sakura said and turned to the other three who were no longer in sight.

"Looking for us ugly?" Sai said from behind her, when she turned around she was being attacked by his art animals (a/n: don't know what Sai powers are so I make up a few stuff, hehe or is that it ? lol)\

Sakura quickly toke out her Black dragon Sai and crashed it into the animal and the animal disappeared she kept on going like this, but then she heard a yell " Katon Gouyaku Jutsu!" (a/n: if that is even right) and since these animals were made out of ink witch was flammable, she quickly put her sai back and toke out her red dragon Katana that could turn into a element and also absorb it.

She put her Katana in front of her when the fire came straight at her she pointed the Katana at it when the fire touched the tip of the sword it got sucked in.

Sasuke, Naruto stared in shock of what the Katana did.

When it sucked all the fire Sakura looked at Sai and then disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sai didn't know what to do and froze for a second which was a big mistake since she knocked him out.

"2 down 2 to go" Sakura said and faced the guys, " are you sure you still want to fight?"

"Sakura! I don't care I'm taking you home!" Sasuke answered her

"Sasuke just shut up! Ok I cant and wont go home! But I promise you this that once I am free I will come straight to you!" Sakura said but then was distracted by a sound of birds

"I have to do this Sakura for your own good!" Sasuke said and charged at her with a Chidori.

He got close to Sakura and when he was about to strike. Sakura caught his hand and flew him to the other side.

"You think that would harm me?!" Sakura said but as she walked over to Sasuke she forgot about one thing.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as she pushed his rasengan in her. Blood was pooling at her feet.

"You got me?" Sakura asked

"We didn't want to do this with you, but we had to" Naruto said

"So can use ¼ of my power now?" Sakura asked

"What!? How can you move with that wound and you didn't use your ¼ of your power!!" Naruto yelled

"Look at my wound Naruto and I didn't use ¼ of my power because I didn't want to hurt you!" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her wound only to see her normal skin there want even a scratch!

"What the hell!" Naruto

"How can-" He was cut off by a scream but not from Sakura, from some one else.

They looked at Sakura to see her staring off into space and then she disappeared, no sooner did they sense her chakra and went to the destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TEAM ASUMA BATTLE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on is this the best you can do!" Aki taunted Chouji since he was in his ball form and was trying to squish Aki but was not succeeding, Asuma is knocked unconscious, Ino was kind of knocked out because her spirit wasn't able to get into Aki while Shikamaru was trying to get him in his trap.

'Just a little more.. Now!" Shikamaru thought and did his Shadow possession jutsu on him.

Aki was standing there in the middle of the area and didn't move until Shikamaru made him face him. Ino suddenly woke up and got into her position.

"We told you that we are going to get Sakura to come back with us!" Ino yelled at Aki

"That's not going to happen" Aki said

"Why not? We are the one who are not in a possession jutsu!" Ino said

" You spoke to early!"

Aki takes out a kunai from his free will, which surprised Shikamaru, and stabs the shadow.

"What's that going to do!" Chouji asked who was now in normal form

"Look at your partner" Aki said

Chouji and Ino couldn't believe their eyes! Shikamaru was bleeding from his shoulder the same spot from where Aki had put the kunai.

"What did you do?" Ino asked

"Nothing just used a little power I was thought" Aki said

"You bastard!" Chouji said

"Tell your friend to dispel the jutsu" Aki replied

"You cant move completely I can still hurt you!" Chouji said and did the jutsu that made his body like a ball. He started rolling towards Aki, when he got close Aki punch the ball/Chouji and he flew into the trees, deformed and became unconscious.

Aki toke another Kunai aimed it at Shikamaru's Legs Shadow and threw it there, which caused blood to come out from his thigh.

"Tell him to stop and I stop" Aki said

"Shikamaru stop it now" Ino said

Shikamaru's shadow went back to his body when it went normal he went unconscious.

"Shika-kun? You ass! Mind destruction jutsu!" Ino said but didn't get to activate the jutsu since she was knocked out.

"Puh, the fight for their sister is lost" Aki said and disappeared

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TEAM KURENAI'S BATTLE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kin was now battling Shino and Hinata while the other 2 were unconscious.

Shino let out a bunch of bugs after him but whenever the bugs got close to him they would die from an unknown source, No sooner Kin got bored of playing with Shino and knocked him out.

"Now its just you and me Hinata-chan" Kin said with a pleasant voice

Hinata was very nervous her whole team was knocked out except her, what will she do?

"Come on now I wont be mean, give me your best shot" Kin said and walked towards her. Hinata started to panic.

"Don't come any closer or.. or I'll" Hinata was cut off

"You will?" Kin said tempting the heiress

"Do this!" Hinata punched the ground to make a mini earthquake. Kin went off balance, Hinata saw this as her chance she went full force at him and did 64 hits.

When she was done Kin was on the ground but no sooner got up and was facing Hinata.

Hinata was in full shock how can someone walk when their chakra soles were sealed. Her first mistake was freezing and then she got knocked out.

"Pity your with them you would have been a wonderful mate" Kin said, " I wonder if Raku has killed yet" Kin the disappeared

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TEAM GAI'S BATTLE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Youthful KICK!" Lee screamed and charged at Raku who simply caught his leg and crashed him into a tree which knocked him unconscious. Gai too was unconscious since Raku was pissed off that he kept on talking about how unyouthful this and unyouthful that so BAM and you got one knocked out Gai.

Neji was having a hard time since he used almost most of his chakra before while fighting him, he couldn't lose this. Tenten was weak at the moment. Raku had used one of his powers to keep her paralyzed for 10 minutes. Neji then collapsed from his tiredness and lack of chakra.

"This should teach you peasants to mess with me and my team, I will leave them an example which my darling will be you." Raku said and toke out a kunai and put in her leg and she gave a scream. Next one he was aiming for her heart but his hand was stopped by something rather someone.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed and threw him back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N :DONE!! I DID IT !

PLEASE YOU GUYS U HAVE TO TELL ME HOW THIS CHAP WAS BEACAUSE I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS FIGHT SENE WAS GOOD OR SHOULD I ASK ANOTHER AUTHOR TO HELP ME.. WAS THE FIGHT SENE OK?

I REALLY DIDN'T WANNA RIGHT ABOUT THE OTHER THREE BUT HAD A FEELING YOU WOULD WANT TO READ IT.

WELL I GTG NOW SO CYA TC BB!!

REVIEW PLEASEE :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N : HEY ALL SINCE SCHOOL IS STARTING AGAIN I WONT BE ABLE TO UM UPDATE FAST SO DON'T BLAME ME BUT THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO STOP SINCE YOU LIKE IT:D

OKAY SO I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 14!! –CHEERS- HEHE! LOL ANYWAY ENJOY!

KEEP REVIEWING! MUAH:P

**Recap:**

"This should teach you peasants to mess with me and my team, I will leave them an example which my darling will be you." Raku said and toke out a kunai and put in her leg and she gave a scream. Next one he was aiming for her heart but his hand was stopped by something rather someone.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed and threw him back.

**End Recap**

**Chapter 14: I still care!**

Raku hit the bark of the tree so hard he started spitting blood on the ground. He looked up and what he saw scared the shit out of him. Standing in front of him was Sakura but this time her hair is flying all around her, her bangs shadowed her eyes but when she looked up you could she dead cold eyes that have turned purple and her body was radiating this purple glow and you or even a new genin could sense that this person is a unbeatable one.

Jiriaya had just come to the area with reinforcements, basically ANBU. Sasuke and Naruto were staring with huge eyes. Tenten was still bleeding and looking up at her with wide eyes. Jiriaya had sent the ANBU members to go and get the other teammates up and ready to leave.

"I will ask one more time why the hell were you killing her when I told you to only knocked them out!?" Sakura said in a deadly voice that sent shivers to whoever heard it.

"I-I-I was just leaving of an example of what we can do to them" Raku said quickly

"You almost killed MY SISTER!" Sakura yelled and just the force of the yell pushed Raku back against the tree again.

Everyone was shocked at what she said, even the Konoha ninja's.

"S-sister?" Raku asked shakily

"Yes my sister! You were about to kill her! How could you!" Sakura screeched

"How could I ?" Raku said ad he got up and stood " I thought you lost all feelings for them! You were suppose to when we were forced to torture you want to go threw all that again I thought if Dragon-sama see's a dead girl he would believe that you were over them so he would give you the torture he gives you every weekend!"

"I don't CARE! If I get hurt I don't care but if they do" Sakura said clenching her fist into a ball, " They are my everything! Nothing would make me forget them!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in shock. Jiriaya was heading towards Gai to straighten him, the ANBU already had everyone awake and standing beside Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura then did something that surprised them all; she knelt down beside Tenten and started healing her. After she was finished she disappeared and reappeared in front of Raku and gave him a punch in the gut that made him fly back.

She went up to him and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up ready to give him another punch but she was stopped by something that was holding on to her, she looked down to see Tenten with teary eyes.

"Stop please stop Saku-chan, this is not you. Stop please" She whispered

After seeing those eyes she let Raku go and he slumped to the ground with a thud.

Aki and Kin all off a sudden appeared, they saw Raku slump to the ground and went straight to his aid. Then they look at Sakura and they were shocked at what was happening. They toke Raku and went to the side to wait for her.

"Tenten are you alright?" Sakura said as she turned towards her

"I'm fine Saku-chan" Tenten said then all of a sudden she was thrown towards the group.

"I have got to go now so take care and give up, I cant be saved." Sakura said that and turned and was about to jump towards her current team but was stopped by a voice.

"SAKURA DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Ino screeched

"You can be saved if you let us save you!" Naruto yelled

"And you should know by now that we wont give up on you!" Neji said

"Sakura come back without a fight" An ANBU said

"Shut the hell up you ass, coming in the middle not knowing what and why I left and not coming back even though I want to!" Sakura yelled at the ANBU.

"Hag just stop the fuss and come on home!" Sai said

"I would if I could ass!" Sakura yelled and walked towards her current teammates.

"You can but why wont you!" Kiba yelled

" Go home guys" Sakura said with a sigh

Sasuke and Naruto went in front of Sakura and got in position and said "You haven't won our fight yet!"

"Oh very well" Sakura said with a sigh then said, "Bring it on!"

Sasuke and Naruto charged towards her both doing the same technique – Taijutsu. Naruto went to the right and Sasuke went to the left. Sakura jumped in the air and threw a couple a Kunai in both directions. Naruto and Sasuke both easily dodged and got closer to their target Sakura.

Sakura once again threw Shuriken's at them. Sasuke and Naruto were going take out a Kunai to reflect the Shuriken's at her when the stopped at a yell.

"Don't reflect them back or they explode!" Kakashi yelled

"Ah so much for the surprise" Sakura said

They both heeded the warning and only dodged the shuriken's. No sooner were they in Sakura's face throwing punches and kicks at her. While Sasuke kept on trying to hit her, Naruto made tons of clones so when Sakura punched Sasuke away he and his clones would take over.

Naruto and sent one clone at a time, he noticed that Sakura would always dodge then attack from behind giving the opponent no chance to escape and that she would never let the clone attack from behind. The real Naruto went off to Sasuke to tell him this discovery. No sooner he was out of clones.

"Are you guys chickening out?" Sakura says as she inspects her nails

"No way!" Naruto screamed and charged again at her.

Naruto came in front of her and with lighting speed he somehow got he punched her in her gut then her chest. He blushed a little when he felt a soft bump (a/n we know what it is) From that push Sakura went a little back where Sasuke comes in and punches her back, she goes in front then Naruto punches her back.

Sakura then stopped in the middle and went on her hand kind of like a handstand and thrust her feet into Sasuke chest, then did a flop and landed on Naruto who is now on the ground with a Sakura sitting on his back.

When Sasuke landed he quickly did a few hand signs and shouted "**Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Missile**" A dragon faces fire is created and it charged toward where Sakura was. Sakura notices this and jumps on to the tree the fire didn't get her but it got our blonde knuckle head who is now black and burned.

Sakura seeing this chuckles a little bit.

Naruto quickly gets up dusts himself and becomes his normal color again. He stomped to where Sasuke is standing went right next to him and screamed in his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WERE YOU PURPOSLY MISSING SO YOU COULD KILL ME!!" Naruto screamed

"Naruto cool it was for Sakura I didn't know she was sitting on you!" Sasuke defended himself

"What kind of ninja are you if you cant sense my chakra!" Naruto yelled back

"A better kind that didn't have a girl sitting on me!!" Sasuke shot back

Everyone was looking at them with wide eyes, thinking 'What the hell?'

Naruto and Sasuke kept on fighting until they heard a sweet laugh; in fact everyone turned to the laugh and didn't expect to see what the saw. Sakura was laughing whole heartedly. It was soo good to hear her laugh again.

Sakura's team looked at her with a sad face since they never heard her laugh they were thoroughly shocked. In the years she spent with them she hadn't laughed at all, even a chuckle would be rare even rarer would be a smile.

Sakura couldn't control herself it was soo good to see her brother and her love fighting again it gave her peace for the first time in years.

Everyone had a small or a big grin on his or her face. They all thought the same ' it's been too long since I have heard that laugh!' Even Jiriaya had a big grin on his face.

Noticing the silence Sakura stops laughing and looks up looks up to see Naruto and Sasuke in her face. One smiling proudly the other Smirking so oh proudly! Then they did the unthinkable, they hugged her.

"Sakura-chan you laughed, it's been soo long since I've heard the innocent side of you!" Naruto said

"Me too, to think I actually missed the annoying side of you. Sakura come back so I can propose" Sasuke said in the last part in her ear.

"Guys!" Sakura had tears in her eyes, she actually felt safe and comfortable.

Something went through her, which she hadn't felt in year's warmth of love. After having peace for about 2 minutes Sakura had mental images of death of her friend and family, Konoha was burning and standing on top of the pile of dead bodies was her. She let out a earsplitting scream!

Naruto and Sasuke both caught off guard by her scream. Suddenly they were pulled apart and thrown into their friend's hands.

They look up to see Aki holding Sakura bridal style and that she was clutching onto his shirt. Kin and Raku were next to Aki looking at the girl with sad eyes. Sasuke was filled with raw jealousy, he wanted to rip that boys head off.

"You made her laugh for that we thank you" Aki said quietly

"For making her happy we thank you" Kin said

" We will leave now do not follow and don't give up on her" Raku said and did a few hand signals and created a portal. Kin walked in first then Raku.

Aki looked at them and said "Love her when no one does, keep on rescuing her. She is in too much pain with us we want you to take her but you cant since something is stopping her and I cant remove it. Come after us afterwards but now rest and get your strength back so you can take her to her home and family" with that said he went threw the portal and it closed up.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled and hit the ground

"We were soo close!" Ino said

"I know and we blew it!" Naruto said

"Will you stop!" Jiriaya shouted " Haven't you learned a thing Sakura is suffering! I saw her face and saw her reaction when you hugged her was peace and it looked like she was happy you were there!"

"so?" Naruto said

"It means that she still cares for us Naruto-kun, deep down she loves us more than anything!" Hinata said they all looked at her.

"She healed me meaning she still loves us" Tenten said

"She still cares" Everyone said with a sigh

"What now?" Shino asked

"Now we go to a inn and rest!" Kurenai said with a long sigh

"At least we saw her!" Kiba said

"I know! And have you seen her body ! She really does take on Tsunade-chan!" Jiriaya said perverted only to be hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Don't talk about her like that if you do lets just say you wont be able to consummate a marriage!" Sasuke said and left towards the inn the rest followed

'Sakura please be safe' Sasuke thought

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A/N : DONE! YAY !!

REVIEW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST EVERY WEEK IF I CAN ;P

KEEP REVIEWING OKAY SO HOW WAS THIS?

TC CYA AT CHP 15

WOW IM AT CHP 15 ! TIME FLYS BY SO TC!! MUAH!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: ELLLOOO

HOW HAVE U GUYS BEEN IF THID CHP SUXS BLAIM MY BRAIN!

ITS ON A STRIKE LOL ANYWAY YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWIN

BTW SOORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOON ITS BECUZ SCHOOL IS HERE! WA

IF ANY CONFUSION DO TELL….

:P ON WITH HE SHOW ….. CHAPTER 15…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Recap:**

"It means that she still cares for us Naruto-kun, deep down she loves us more than anything!" Hinata said they all looked at her.

"She healed me meaning she still loves us" Tenten said

"She still cares" Everyone said with a sigh

"At least we saw her!" Kiba said

"I know! And have you seen her body ! She really does take on Tsunade-chan!" Jiriaya said perverted only to be hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Don't talk about her like that if you do lets just say you wont be able to consummate a marriage!" Sasuke said and left towards the inn the rest followed

'Sakura please be safe' Sasuke thought

**End Recap.**

**Chapter 15: Reactions**

The Konoha Team reached at the gates of Konoha. When the gate watchers saw them they rushed to them asking if they needed help or anything. While they passed everyone in the village to go to the Hokage's tower, they were all shocked on how they looked. Everyone one in the team had a sad face or a stone face, even Naruto with his usual self he should be laughing by now.

But no one laughing or even talking. They couldn't get their friend back, they couldn't get their sister back. Why were they so weak? When will she come back? Those were few of the thoughts that our Team were having.

No sooner did they were in front of the Hokage's office everyone was called that had been involved with this mission.

Standing front of Tsunade were now Team Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Iruka and Shizune. (A/n : did I forget anyone?)

"So you couldn't bring her back?" Tsunade asked keeping her head down

"Sorry O'baa-chan" Naruto whispered

"Its ok Naruto its not your fault you weren't able to bring her back" Tsunade said

"Its is Tsunade-sama, not just Naruto's but all of us. We couldn't bring her back but also we made her suffer!" Ino said with tears streaming down her face, everyone looked at Ino.

"What do u mean Ino?" Tsunade asked

"She suffered a mental torture because I hugged her. I brought her close to happiness and then she leaves again! I cant take it knowing that I am here and she is there having those types of tortures!!" Ino yelled the last part

"What type of torture are they Ino and how do u know what they hold?" Ibiki asked

"You all know Sakura would never hurt us right?" At their nods she continued, " Her little mental torture shows her that's someone is killing us mercilessly, she stood there and couldn't do anything but in the end she found out that she was the killer and a voice would always say 'this is who you are a monster!'" Ino finished then is immediately hugged by Shikamaru and started sobbing on his shoulder.

"How do you know that's what the tortures do?" Anko asked

"Sakura thought me to do it before she left, she knew my family specializes in mind techniques so she thought me to do it." Ino whispered.

"Does Sakura also kn-" Iruka said

"Yes" Ino said and fainted in Shikamaru's arm.

"DAMN THAT JACKASS! Who the hell does he think he is!" Naruto screamed

"He is the twin brother of the Akatsui leader, only a little stronger" Jiriaya replied

"Jiriaya are you sure?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah I'm sure. You all know that I have been researching about Akatsui for a long time." Jiriaya said

"No wonder he is that strong!" Lee said

"So what now?" Neji asked

"We go back to our daily life's and miss Sakura, Everyone dismissed except for Team Kakashi!" Tsunade said

Everyone slowly left the room then all that was left was Jiriaya and Team Kakashi.

"I'm sorry but I have to send you 4 on a mission right now" Tsunade said

"Its ok" They all coursed

"Is a S-ranked mission will you be able to handle it?" Tsunade asked with a smirk

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN we can handle anything!!!" Naruto screamed and ended with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeh what dickless wonder said" Sai said

"What was that!" Naruto said charging towards Sai but something got hold of his collar stopping him, he immediately screamed "SAKURA-CHAN LET ME GO! I will kill him!" Then he just remembered that Sakura was not there to stop him, his face immediately turned into a frown and he stops struggling.

A tear slid down his face everyone watched him. He opened his tear filled eye got up and screamed "Sakura I will bring you back it's a lifetime promise!" Everyone looked at him with small smiles on their faces. Even the teams that were outside having lunch heard him and smiled, they all thought the same thing ' that's our Naruto'

A wind blew by all of Konoha by the wind carried a message to all of them saying

'Keep trying Naruto, save me Team Kakashi' it was Sakura's voice filled with sadness/ happiness

"We will Sakura we will!" Sasuke said surprising everyone in the office.

The Day went by and then they were off to complete their mission not knowing what awaits them.

* * *

Sakura had just come back from her torture session were she get tortured and learns to torture. She kept remembering how she was hugged twice yesterday. She couldn't forget about it the warmth and the love. But every time she thinks about this she always see a picture in her mind. She would see her in her friends blood not caring as she beheaded Ino. The cold look in that girl's eyes were scary enough to make you want to shit yourself.

She was scared of herself.

When she thought about Naruto and the others, she also looked off in the direction of Konoha. She could hear Naruto's voice screaming 'Sakura I will bring you back it's a lifetime promise!' She made the wind speed up and carry her message to them and the message was "Keep trying Naruto, save me Team Kakashi" she said into the wind, hoping it would carry her massage to them.

Raku came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around fast to see Raku's sympathy.

"What?" Sakura asked

"He wants you in his room now Sakura-chan" Raku said

"Ok" With that she got up and left towards his room.

She knocked on the door twice before entering. She saw him sitting proudly on his throne; she kneeled and asked, "You called for me?"

"Yes I did Cherry blossom. I want you to go to Grass country and stay there until you are needed here. I know that your teammates are going to be there so are some other people, if you leave now you might be able to save them and if they find a way to free you from that band you are free. Understood?" Tenshi finished.

Sakura had a shocked face on then quickly change it into her emotion less one and turned to leave the room. When she reached the door Tenshi said " We will meet at the final battle Cherry Blossom."

Sakura quickly dashed out of the room running to her room to pack and leave as soon as possible! She was going to be free!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: HOW IS THAT ? WHAT TROUBLE AWAITS FOR TEAM KAKASHI AND WILL SHE BE FREE!?

HEHE

CYA NEXT CHAPTER TC BB!!! MUAH!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ELLO MY BELOVED READERS... HW HAVE U BEEN? GOOD? GD TO KNW

I KNW ITS BEEN LONG BUT BARE WITH ME OK!

ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 16….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Recap:

Sakura had a shocked face on then quickly change it into her emotion less one and turned to leave the room. When she reached the door Tenshi said " We will meet at the final battle Cherry Blossom."

Sakura quickly dashed out of the room running to her room to pack and leave as soon as possible! She was going to be free!

End Recap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Team Kakashi we on their way back to Konoha since they finished their mission delivering a scroll to Rock, they wanted to stay over night and a hot spring resort because of Naruto constant whining. Sasuke was silent during the whole mission, and kept thinking about Sakura. Kakashi was reading his book threw out the mission. Sai was listening to Naruto complain and replying back to him. Naruto obviously is complaining.

No sooner the found themselves in front of 'The Lala Spring Resort.

"We want 4 rooms please" Kakashi said to the receptionist who was blushin.

"Umm.. sorry sir but we only have 2 rooms left but they are with two beds" She said shyly

"We will take them" Kakashi said and put they money on the counter and left with the keys in 1 hand and the three boys following him.

They were in front of their rooms.

"I'm with Kakashi!" Sai yelled, the three looked at him with eyebrows raised

"Last time I slept in the same room with Naruto I couldn't get a winks sleep with all his snoring and mumbling!" Sai explained

"I DON'T SNORE!" Naruto yelled

"You do and leave it where it is" Sai said toke the key from Kakashi's hand and entered the room with Kakashi behind him. From inside the room Kakashi threw the key outside. Sasuke caught the key that was thrown at him and entered his and Naruto's room.

It was a simple room, with 2 beds neatly done. (A/n: I hate describing) Everything that you would find in a hotel room was there. Naruto threw his bag on the bed next to the wall and jumped on it face first. Sasuke simply went to the side of the bed put his bag down and laid down on it, staring at the window.

The 4 of them no sooner left to go to the hot spring. It was soo relaxing until Naruto jumped in and disturbed the peace. They were the only ones there, a few people who were talking were leaving but before they could leave they said something about the ' The Pink Haired Death Goddess' The relaxing mood went to tense.

Naruto couldn't control his anger on those people and started screaming

"How can you call someone so innocent a killer!" Naruto said in a huff

"Naruto she isn't innocent anymore" Kakashi said barely above a whisper

"How could the Sakura-chan we know turn into that cold, brutal Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"How can she not Naruto! She is being tortured everyday, she get put into a Genjutsu just like the one Sharigan puts you in! She misses us terribly but is afraid of hurting us so stays away!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai look at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know?" Sai asked

"When me and Naruto hugged her, she was in peace because the mental images were shown to me for a moment. It showed what they did to her, they did it so nicely that there wouldn't be any scars the next day for proof. Naruto even you saw what they did to her" Sasuke said, all eyes went on Naruto.

"I did, I just couldn't believe it- not couldn't, wouldn't believe it. I hated the fact that she was suffering all that!" Naruto said

There was a sad silence now.

"I think we better go eat and rest for we have to return back to Konoha tomorrow" Kakashi said and left the hot spring.

In Naruto and Sasuke's room there was a silence that could kill you. That is until Sasuke popped a question.

"How can you stay so clam knowing what's happening to her" Sasuke asked

"I stay clam for her even though now all I want to do is go out there and search for her and bring her home to me, you and Konoha. I have to stay clam and hope" Naruto explained.

They were going to go out and eat at a ramen shop in this town. Kakashi reading his book again and Sai listening to Sasuke and Naruto argue while carrying his sketch board.

"Hey can I have about 20, no not 20, 30 bowls of ramen please for take away?" Naruto asked, the poor mans eyes were hanging out now.

After getting their Ramen they went to the park and sat under the Cherry Blossom trees and started eating- inhaling for Naruto- their ramen once they were done and waiting for Naruto to finish. Sasuke noticed Sai was drawing something and asked what it was.

Sai said to hold on a few minutes, which they did and showed them the picture of the new Sakura they saw. But in this she was with Team 7. In it they were having a training session. Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to spare while Sai was drawing and Kakashi sitting beside him reading. What surprised them the most was that Sakura was there but was also reading Icha Icha paradise on the tree. Kakashi gave Sai a questioning look.

"You knew?" Kakashi asked

"Yeh, I followed her to a book store once she came out with a tiny bag with a orange tint in it and she toke it out just to have a peek and I saw it!" Sai said

"Sakura-chan is a pervert?!" Naruto burst out

"No she isn't she just likes to read it because of the romance and suspense." Kakashi said

"How do you know?" Sasuke said

"Just before she left she explained it to me why she needed my copy of Icha Icha Paradise 5" Kakashi explained himself

"Haha Sakura-chan is becoming a perv!" Naruto yelled

All of them smiled at him but peace only last for a few seconds remember?

"Well, well look who we have here Itachi. We have ourselves a family reunion, a Copy Nin, a Artist and a Jinchuriki" Kisume said

"Hello little brother" Itachi said getting out of the shadows.

"Don't call me your brother!!" Sasuke screamed

"Why not? You are after all my little brother, so what's wrong with me calling you that?" Itachi said

"You lost the right to call me a brother when you killed our family and clan!" Sasuke screamed and charged full force at him!

"Kisume do you think you can handle the other two while I handle my brother and art boy?" Itachi ordered more than asked

"Sure whatever" Kisume said and unsheathed his Shamada.

No sooner did Kakashi pull down his mask to reveal the Sharigan. Sasuke Turned on his Sharigan. Naruto made hundreds of clones and Sai started drawing and summoning them.

They all got in fighting stance.

Charged at their enemy Naruto and Kakashi aimed Shuriken and Kunai's at Kisume who just dodged them with ease but on one of the kunai has a exploding tag on it which exploded right behind him. The force of the explosion pushed him forward to Kakashi who kicked him hard in the stomach to be reward a mouthful of blood. Kisume then flew to Naruto who used Rasengan on him.

Kisume then turned into water and re-appeared behind Kakashi toke out a kunai and strikes him, Kakashi then turn into smoke and charges at Kisume only to be hit by his huge sword, which ripped your skin to shred. Kakashi hit a tree in the middle leaving a big on it and fell to the ground unconscious.

Kisume then went to Naruto and started hitting him with loads of water jutsu's. Then Out of the water Kisume came at Naruto with a punch that sent him flying back into a couple of trees. Naruto fell onto the ground, he was now kneeling with blood coming out of his mouth. Kisume then appeared in front of him hit his head so hard that Naruto went unconscious.

Sai was put into a Genjutsu to keep him out of this fight, when the jutsu finished he fell unconscious.

Sasuke was trying to punch Itachi but wasn't succeeding. Every time Sasuke punched Itachi would dodge with grace. Sasuke tried everything. In the end he used his Fire Jutsu on him throwing fireballs here and there. The fireballs burned some parts of Itachi's cloths. Itachi getting bored of fighting with his brother, he did a few quick moves and went behind his brother and hit a pressure point that he wouldn't be able to move for a couple of minutes.

"Get the Jinchuriki Kisume, so we can leave!" Itachi said and turned around, only to be hit by a powerful wave of wind, which held a few senbon needles.

"Put Naruto down Fish-chan if you don't want to get hurt" The feminine voice said

Kisame and Itachi looked up to see a girl dressed in black, had tons of katana and sai's and had pink hair flying around..her since they saw her chest.

"Sakura-san as expected" Itachi said not looking into her eyes

"What Itachi to scared to look into my eyes since you did last time?" Sakura said with a chuckle.

Last time Sakura had fought Itachi, she had obviously won. Itachi was put into the worst of the worst jutsu's. Then he was sliced with a kunai on the skin and one huge slash by a whip on his back that caused him real pain. Itachi had never been beaten so he knew he should back down when Sakura was there.

"Sakura-chan calm down I'm putting your friend down see?" Kisume said clearly afraid of her too, and put Naruto on the ground and toke a few steps back.

Kisume then went to Itachi's side and helped him up since he was limping because of the senbon needles.

"See yah later weasel-chan fish-chan and remember never try to hurt my friends or you will remember what happened to you and Itachi the last time we met." Sakura said and picked Naruto up and headed towards the others.

Kisame and Itachi left with a poof.

Sakura then put her friend down next to the others and started healing them. She then sat on a tree waiting for them to wake up. Slowly one by one they woke up to notice that Naruto was still here, Itachi and Kisume were gone and that they were totally healed.

"What happened?" Sai asked

"I'm not sure but if they are gone why didn't they take Naruto with them?" Kakashi asked

"Do you want me gone?!" Naruto yelled as he stood up.

"No we wouldn't want that now would we" Sakura piped in

All of them looked at her with big eyes. Shocked that she was there staring at them as if she never left them.

"S-s-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered

"Yup?" Sakura said looking at Naruto as she jumped down

"Your really here?" Sasuke said this

"Yeah I'm here" Sakura said

"Your not a Genjutsu?" Kakashi asked

"Nope" Sakura said shaking her head

"Are you?" Sai asked

"No I'm not, why don't you believe me?" Sakura said

Naruto jumped on her, giving her a huge bear hug. Sasuke hugged her but not like Naruto. They each had their turn to hug her.

"Sakura why are you here?" Kakashi asked

"Dragon-sama wants to give me my freedom back but you have to free me, if you cant I will have to go back" Sakura said

"How?" Sasuke asked

"Well…."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: FINALLY DID A CHAPTER :P SCHOOL TAKES TOO MUCH TIME DON'T WORRY I WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS STORY

ILL CONTINUE IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LITTLE LATE

FORGIVE ME FOR NOT DOING THIS MUCH FASTER

OH AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ELLO MY FELLOW READERS

TY FOR THE REVIEWS BUT I DO HOPE FOR MORE REVIEWS :P

ANYWAY CHAPTER 17!!

HAHA I KNW LEFT U GUYS ON A CIFFIE :P SORRI FOR THAT BUT SUSPENCE IS GOOD! LOL

NO TITLE TO THE CHP CUZ IT GIVE THE CHP AWAY

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

"Sakura why are you here?" Kakashi asked

"Dragon-sama wants to give me my freedom back but you have to free me, if you cant I will have to go back" Sakura said

"How?" Sasuke asked

"Well…."

End Recap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 17

"Well what?!" Naruto yelled at her getting impatient.

"You have to find out how by sundown and ill give you guys a clue, I never take it off" Sakura said with a cheeky smile.

Silence

"Your undies?" Naruto asked

"KONO BAKA!" Sakura screamed and hit him so hard his face went 5 feet underground.

Kakashi and the others were slowly moving away from the angry konichi.

"No not my undies! I swear! Anyway you find it and remove it. Its simple as that but you have only till sunset, which is in 2 half an hour."

"WHAT!!? You give us soo little time!" Sai yelled

"Not my fault you had to get into trouble now" Sakura shrugged

"Okay think people think!" Naruto said and got into the thinking pose

10 minutes later –

"AHHH I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!!! MY BRAIN HURTS!" Naruto screamed

"Baka concentrate!" Sasuke yelled at him. All of them started thinking again.

Sakura wasn't watching them she was watching how the sky changed it colors. How the birds flew away. Watching everything around her except her team mates, which was a big mistake, because now she was on the ground with Kakashi on top of her.

"KAKASHI GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Sakura screamed

"Sakura clamed down I found out what it is that is keeping you bound." Kakashi said and toke her wrist held it up. " It this bracelet, you wore it last time and I saw Aki put something while you were suffering on the jutsu for it to go down a notch" Kakashi explained

"Then why don't you GET IT OFF!" Sakura said

"I would but I don't know how" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka" Sakura whispered

"Why don't you Chidori or Rasengan it?" Sai asked

"No need to tell them twice" Kakashi said pointing at the two boys who were already making the seals for the power.

Kakashi held up Sakura hand straight awaiting for the rasengan and Chidori to charge at it.

" RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI" after hearing these to yells Sakura tightly shut her eyes.

Sakura felt her wrist getting lighter, she opened her eyes to see that there was no bracelet on her wrist. She examined it then healed it. The pressure from both the attacks damaged some of her muscles.

She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at them. She got to her feet and jumped at them all since they were standing next to each other and started crying in Kakashi's chest saying 'Thank you' but then she grew tried and fell asleep on Kakashi with a small smile gracing her lips.

Kakashi picked her up, and started walking towards Konoha. He looked back over his shoulder and said " Hurry up! My daughter coming home with us today no matter what!" and started walking again

They all went to Konoha with their Pink Princess in their arms, not knowing what will happen in the future.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I KNW IT'S A SHORT CHPPIE

BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW :D I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT

NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONG –HOPE SO- :P

LOL LUV YA GUYS KEEP READING AND REVIEWING :D


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : ELLO MY FELLOW READERS HOW HAV U BEEN?

CHAPTER 18

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

Kakashi picked her up, and started walking towards Konoha. He looked back over his shoulder and said " Hurry up! My daughter coming home with us today no matter what!" and started walking again

They all went to Konoha with their Pink Princess in their arms, not knowing what will happen in the future.

End Recap.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 18: Home Coming

Kakashi had sent a word to Tsunade that they were coming home with Sakura. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was reading. She read it 10 times but still couldn't then called in all the sensei even Jiriaya to confirm, that Sakura is coming home.

All of them had different reactions. Shizune hugged Iruka, he did the same thing but to her. Anko was throwing punches into the air. Asuma was holding a very happy Kurenai to his chest with a smirk. Gai was shouting of the youthfulness of everything and Ibiki and Jiriaya were smirking happily.

"Call Konoha 12 to my office now Shizune!" Tsunade ordered

"Hai!" Shizune said and ran off to call them.

Ten minutes everyone came bursting in flying questions at the same time!

"Forehead is coming back?!" Ino said with her eyes big

"How did they win?!" Neji asked

"Are you sure your not drunk?" Kiba asked suspiciously

"MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM IS COMING!" –whack- Lee is now holding his head

"LEE! CANT YOU JUST SHUT IT!" Tenten screamed

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled getting up and punching her desk into 2

"Man now I have to get a new desk! Anyway listen up you brats, yes Sakura's coming, they didn't tell me how they won they will once they are here and I'm not drunk though I need my sake!" Tsunade said and sat down on her chair.

Just then ANBU popped in front of them bowed down then gave Tsunade a report.

"Hokage-sama! We caught a glance at team Kakashi from a afar and with them is Haruno Sakura S-ranked criminal what do you plan to do?" An ANBU said

"I plan to go to the gate with everyone in this office and gather up some ANBU to come there with us just incase. Dismissed!" Tsunade said the two ANBU left with a poof.

"Come on lets go!" Ino said and started running towards the gate with a big smile, she looked at her sides to see Hinata and Tenten, with determination in their eyes.

Once they got to the gate they looked up to see nothing. Then they saw them, all 5 walking side by side with on their faces.

Naruto and Sai were in a heated argument, Sasuke and Kakashi was smirking and Sakura was smirking as well while shaking her head at their antics.

She was still wearing a black tank top with red designs and long black pants that ended at her ankles, in the pockets were chains with carvings that weren't clear and she was wearing Black high-healed boots. She had a Tattoo on both her arms it looked like a dragon starting from her right side going across her back and ending at her left side. Her hair had grown and now was long till her knees she had kept it open, it was held back by a black headband. But this time there were no weapons.

She then looked up and saw them staring and she stopped all of them stopped looked at her then ahead of them.

Sakura then disappeared then reappeared in front of Tsunade. ANBU toke hold of their Katana's ready to charge at her, but she did the unexpected. She hugged Tsunade with a little too much force which made them fall onto the ground with Sakura holding onto Tsunade as if her world would fall apart just by letting go.

"Kaa-san" Sakura whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you to Sakura-chan" Tightly hugged her before letting go and getting up.

"What no hug for us forehead?" Ino said tauntingly, Sakura whirled around and screamed " INO-PIG!" and lunged at her giving her a big hug hen turning to Hinata and Tenten who were waiting for their turn. She went to them gave them each a tight hug.

"Remember these Friendship necklaces?" Tenten asked holding up 4 friendship necklaces.

"Yeah I do" Sakura said

"Dragon-sennin must have destroyed yours no? don't worry we will get you some more" Ino said.

Sakura said nothing but then she grabbed the chains that were on her hip and rubbed them and showed them to the girls they all gasped. The guys were wondering 'why did they gasp?'

"You kept it?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah remember I told you guys before, a few tortures were the cost but I had to" Sakura said as if that was the most common thing.

"You suffered because of our friendship band?" Ino said

" Kinda" Sakura said

Ino raised her hand planning to hit Sakura on the head. But as soon ad she raised it she was facing the floor with Sakura on her holding her hand. Sakura quickly got off and helped Ino up.

"Sorry reflex" Sakura said sheepishly

"No problem" Ino said gave her a hug which Tenten and Hinata joined.

She then turned to the boys with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Want a hug?" She asked with a smirk.

"HELL YA!" Kiba shouted.

When she went to Kiba to give the hug before she couldn't even reach him Akamaru jumped in her arm and since he was soo big the force of his weight made them fall. Akamaru licked her face as if wiping it clean. She gave a hug to Neji and Shikamaru who embraced her tightly whispering in her ear that they missed her. She gave a hug to Chouji and Shino, when Sakura and Chouji hugged a chip bag was in the middle and made the crunching sound, when she hugged Shino Some bugs came on to her which she happily returned to Shino.

Then went to the sensei's and gave them a hug. When she gave Shizune a hug she whispered in her ear " How has Tsunade drinking been?" she heard Shizune chuckle and reply "Absolutely Horrible". When she hugged Ibiki he said he missed her and that would she join him anytime soon on interrogating people which she agreed to. She hugged Iruka who kept on compliment how she grown. Kurenai and Asuma said the missed her cheerful self and if want home without her.

"Soo what's up?" Sakura said putting her hands behind her back.

"Nothing but a few questions" Tsunade said

"Ah damn! I hate questioning but I wont make a fuss over them." Sakura said, "Lets go! I want some ramen people!" She said smirking.

Sakura took a few steps forward but then stopped and looked back at them, she narrowed her eyes and the disappeared and reappeared in front of Hinata. She then look to her side and saw something shiny coming at them with speed no one would be able to except those who are accustomed to the speed which Sakura is. Taking out her kunai to deflect the kunai coming at Hinata and threw her kunai from where the other kunai came from.

"Hina-chan stay back" Sakura said, Hinata wide eyed just nodded.

Everyone saw the whole thing and were now in stance even the ANBU who were still confused that how could they have not sensed the kunai. But then they heard a chuckle and they saw Sakura relax way too much for their liking.

"Sakura-chan your still attentive even when your free?" The voice said

"Why wouldn't I be Raku?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Ahh I thought you would be lose and all so I might get a chance with that lovely body of yours" Raku said slyly as he Kin and Aki jumped down carrying 6 huge bags! At that comment all the men's protectiveness activated they all and I mean all wanted to hurt him in some bad way.

"Cut to the chase" Sakura said gruffly

"Always straight to the point eh Sakura?" Kin said, after getting a glare Aki was the one to talk.

"Dragon-sama said you would need your weapons so here we are to drop them and say goodbye and leave" Aki said and dropped the bags he was carrying.

"Wow! You got that many weapons Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah I do" Sakura said to Naruto and turned back to the three and said, " Since your job is done you can go"

"Its not quite done yet" Kin said, at Sakura raised eyebrows he continued, " We haven't said goodbye yet" Sakura face softened.

"Then say them" Sakura said

"Ah your still straight to the point!" Raku said, "Anyway Sakura-chan it was and still will be wonderful to be with a strong willed and stubborn person as you for company. If your single when I'm free maybe we should hook up so till then see yeh!" He then poofed away.

"You know I don't talk much but it was a pleasure being ordered around by you. Take care" With a wave he poofed away too.

"Ah yeh same with me, become a legend Sakura-chan!" With a two finger wave he poofed away as well leaving Sakura with her family.

Everyone were inspecting the weapons, but as soon as Naruto reached out to touch it he was blown away, it was a force field like power. Everyone rushed to Naruto. Sakura calmly came to him and said " You just have to touch everything don't you Naruto?" with a soft smile, the first smile he saw.

"Why did it attack Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan?" Lee asked

"It doesn't allow anyone to touch it except its owner which is me" Sakura said simply.

She then carried all 6 bags and looked at Tsunade and asked "Where to?"

"Hokage Tower Sakura-chan" Tsunade said and followed her student / daughter

OOOOOO

Everyone was now in the Tower. The 6 bags were in the corner of the room far away from the rest.

"So on with the questions Tsunade-shinsou" Sakura said as she came up in front of everyone.

"1st question what did you do there and how was the procedure of your training?" Tsunade asked

"Well no duh I trained there, and I did assassination missions there. The procedure you say? Well Dragon-sama had no procedure he would always surprise you and always make you stay up for a couple of days until you get it." Sakura replied

"Ok 2nd question what did you learn?" Kakashi asked

"Well he thought me everything he knew so basically all the forbidden jutsu's, how to read or contact a persons mind, how to torture and kill and how to summon a dragon."

Everyone has big eyes some jaws were touching the floor so basically everyone was shocked.

"Okay last question. Where does your loyalty lie?" Everyone holded their breath waiting for the answer.

"I cant believe your asking me this question!" Sakura had a deathly aura and her chakra grew.

"Sakura-chan just answer the question so we can go to Ichiraku!" Naruto said

"Well the it lies with………………. You! And Konoha!"

"Welcome back to Konoha Sakura" Tsunade said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : HOW WAS THAT? GOOD ENOUGH ?

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YA AT CHAPTER 19!! WOW I AM AT 19 EEE!!

LOL TC


	19. Chapter 19

A/N : ELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :P

WHTS UP ! ANYWAY :D THNX FOR REVIEWS:D

CHAPTER 19

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Recap:**

"Well the it lies with………………. You! And Konoha!"

"Welcome back to Konoha Sakura" Tsunade said

**End Recap**

**Chapter 19**

They were all walking to Ichiraku. All chatting along not giving a care because, Sakura is back. The sensei's were all walking behind all their students, staring at them proudly. Sasuke was staring at Sakura talk to Naruto and Ino at the same time. How did the girl do it?! She listened to both loud mouthed and answered them both as well!

"Sakura soo were there any cute guys there?!" Ino asked

"Yeah" Sakura said nonchalantly

"Did you… get close to them?" Tenten asked, Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Nope, they are now dead for trying to touch and rape me" Sakura said and walked forward, everyone now is shock but then started walking again.

"So what about those three?" Kurenai asked, Sakura chuckled

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"Nothing it just that Raku was complaining about being called 'those three', but I told him to suck it up" Sakura said

"Oh.." There was a awkward silence.

"But those three were nothing but team mates and friends, but the types of friends I would give my life for." Sakura said coldly.

"Sakura-chan sorry we weren't strong enough before" Hinata said in a quiet voice.

"Its alright Hina-chan, you would have had to let me go or to see me suffer and not to do anything. You would eventually have given me back to Dragon-sama and I wouldn't be here now would I would be training intensely. So I'm kind of glad you didn't get me before or else I wouldn't be here with you all" Sakura said with a grin

'Sakura-chan you're so strong, but still Saku-chan I'm sorry for not being strong enough for you.' Hinata thought

"Finally we reached Ichiraku!!" Naruto yelled.

Ichiraku had changed from the small ramen stand into a huge ramen restaurant!!

Sakura stood outside with her mouth open. The old man saw them heading their way and yelled out "Naruto you came back already?"

They all walked in Sakura hadn't come in yet so everyone had already seated and waited for her, getting impatient Naruto screamed " Sakura-chan!!! Get your ass in here!" Hearing the girls name the man who held the menu paled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura said as she ran in the restaurant and sat down in between her team mates.

The waiter was practically shaking as he gave her the menu. Everyone noticed this; they looked at Sakura waiting for her reaction. Sakura put her menu down and said " Miso-ramen and you can leave" The man nodded and ran to the kitchen.

All of them looked at her sympathy eyes. She looked up at their stares and simply shrugged.

The man came in back with their ramen and sushi. He quickly gave them their food and ran off. Everyone started eating except Sakura.

"Sakura-chan why don't you eat?" Ino said after she swallowed her sushi.

"Hold on a sec" Sakura said, she made a few hand signs, everyone had theirs eyes on her. She kept her hands above her food and when she noticed something, she toke her hands away and pushed the food aside.

Everyone looked with questioning eyes at her.

"It is Poisoned" Sakura said simply, there were a few gasps and clenching of fist. Sakura got up and left the table.

Sakura kept on walking not knowing where her feet were leading. Along the way her head collided with something hard. She looked up to she a couple of citizens throwing rocks at her.

"Go away you killer!" A woman screeched and threw another rock. The rock hit really hard and Sakura started to bleed. She reached up to touch her head and when her hand came back down it was covered with dark red liquid.

Sakura briskly walked away. Going to one place where she has peace, the red bridge. She looked into the river as it carried a few leaves of onto a journey. The sun had set long time ago and now here she was under the dark sky looking at the river that reflected many memories, happy memories.

She remembered the times when they always used to wait for Kakashi at this bridge all of them coming on time, even though they knew he would be hours late for their training. Back when she was innocent. When ever she would compare her older self to herself now she would always choose herself as she is now.

She didn't know why she always choose this side of her was it because she was stronger or was it because she could do anything she wanted. Sakura always had love and comfort before this all happened. Now she rarely has comfort. People are out to kill her even though she didn't do anything to them, they always come back to kill her. They would never succeed.

If she were with Raku and the guys, she would be expected to kill the man for putting poison into their food, which she did mercilessly. She was a whole new person now and she hated it even though she is stronger, she no longer had the love and support her families use to give.

She closed her eyes trying to block out everything. She then she felt two strong arms come and encircle her waist. She quickly turned into the mans arm and looked up to see two mysterious dark eyes. She was in the arms of the man she loves, a little pink came to her cheeks.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked once her found her voice.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said quietly

"What ever for?" Sakura said as she kept some space in between them.

"For not protecting you." Sasuke said and embraced her once again.

"But you did Sasuke, you did" Sakura sad and rested her head on his chest listening to the steady beats of his heart.

"Don't you ever leave me again Sakura. I lost all my loved ones I don't want to lose another one too" Sasuke said

'Did he just confess?' Sakura thought. She held on tighter knowing that it wouldn't last.

"Your hurt?" Sasuke said as he saw the red liquid on her head

"Some of the villagers threw a stone, so you get the point" Sakura said

"Sakura.." Naruto, Sai and Kakashi who just came onto the bridge cut off Sasuke. He quickly let go of Sakura and vise versa. They both had pink color on their cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk Sasuke were you hitting on our little Saku-chan?" Kakashi asked teasingly.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

"Sakura-chan what were you doing out here?" Naruto asked

"Just avoiding villagers and I always have peace here." Sakura said and leaned on the railing looking into the river.

"Sakura-chan, everyone wants to train together so we organized a training party thing. That we would always train together on Thursdays and Mondays ok?" Naruto said.

"Sure why not ?" Sakura said

"YATTAA!!" Naruto screamed and ran around with his hands in the air.

Sadly Naruto's face met the ground no sooner.

"Naruto! You KONO BAKA! Did you have to scream in my ear!!" Sakura yelled.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed and jumped on Sakura

"Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she went down to the ground.

"Ino I think you should get off her" Shikamaru suggested

"Why?" Ino said not noticing the dark aura around her friend

"Wait and you'll find out, this is too troublesome." Shikamaru said and went by the others

"G-get off me now!" Sakura said in a deathly voice.

"Eep!" Ino squealed and shot of her in a second

"What the hell was that for!?" Sakura shouted once she got onto her feet.

"Hehe nothing just for fun and a welcome back." Ino said quickly backing up to the others.

"Get back here y-you pig!" Sakura gritted in anger!

"Umm.. no!" Ino said and ran away with Sakura hot on her tracks.

Ino ran soo much soon she started getting tired, she looked back to see that Sakura was closer than before and put all her energy into the run and ran to Shikamaru. She couldn't reach him in time since Sakura tackled her to the ground. Sakura straddled Ino and put her hands above her head, held it one wrist and started tickling her.

Everyone was staring at them, with a small smile or a smirk in some cases. No sooner did they finish of their rant. Sakura got off of Ino and walked to the gang with Ino behind her.

"Ino-pig that was a warning understood!?" Sakura said

"Hai" Ino said absent-mindedly

"Sakura why don't we have a training now?" Shino asked

"But its night don't you guys want to sleep or something?" Sakura said when she reached them.

"Ok maybe tomorrow?" Neji asked

"Hai" Sakura said "You guys I'm going to go to sleep as well, nothing to do now so go off and sleep. Bye!" with that said she disappeared.

"Wonder what she will do tomorrow" Kakashi said as his hands encircled Anko waist.

"She will kick your asses that's for sure" Anko said with a cheeky smile

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : HERE YOU GO WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAP

IT MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME SINCE SOME OF YOU KNW THT IM NO GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES

BTW IF ANY REVIEWERS HAVE ADVICES OR ANYTHING PLSS GIVE AND PLSSS REVIEW I GOT LITTLE REVIEW LAST CHP SO I HOPE TO GET A LITLE MORE :P LOL

BYE TC AND MUAH!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: ELLO PEOPLE TY FOR THE SUGGESTIONS ANYWAY LISTEN ILL TRY TO IMPROVE GRAMMAR – DON'T EXPECT MUCH :P – I KNW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAP TO COME OUT AND SO HERE IT IS…! IM SOORRY IT TOKE SO LONG I BLAME MY COMPUTER!! .. I BLAME IT ..IT HELPS ME :P

P.S TY FOR REVIEWS! MUAH!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap 

"Wonder what she will do tomorrow" Kakashi said as his hands encircled Anko waist.

"She will kick your Asses that's for sure," Anko said with a cheeky smile

**End Recap.**

**Chapter 20 **

Sakura hadn't gone to sleep that night at all. She instead had stayed up and trained. It was her usual technique for the day. She was trained at Dragon's to not sleep at least for 4 days or so and when you do sleep, sleep for only 6 hours but you cant sleep fully; you had to be aware then as well.

At first she wasn't able to stand the second day but then after a month of this she got use to it. She would never tell her friends about this, just to avoid them from worrying. Sakura was emotional just that she had learned to hide it from everyone even those you love.

Dawn soon came and Sasuke arrived first and saw her training and then she collapsed, he went by her side quickly. He knelt down and put her head on his knees. She opened her emerald eyes to look into dark black eyes looking straight at her in a caring way.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Sasuke said as he caressed her cheek.

"Yeah just fine, hold on for a second ok?" Sakura said and closed her eyes. The moment she closed them there was just of wind and Sasuke felt Sakura was gaining energy again. The winds stopped. And Sakura opened her eyes and got off of Sasuke's lap.

"I'm all good!" Sakura said

"Sakura what were you doing here now of all times, the training with everyone doesn't start for 3 hours!" Sasuke asked since he was really worried.

"Sasuke this is a habit I got from Dragon ok?!" Sakura said and crossed her arms and gave him her back.

"What habit?" Sasuke said and grabbed her arms when he went in front of her.

"Umm nothing" Sakura said trying to get out of Sasuke's hold but he just tightened it.

"What Sakura" Sasuke said

"To stay up for 4 days or so!" Sakura said quickly.

"W-hat?" Sasuke said utterly shocked

Being pulled up to a hard chest cut off Sakura before she could even speak. Sasuke was hugging her! The ice cube was hugging her? And she likes it? She felt protected that even for a moment she could lower her defenses but that was when she heard a sound from the bushes, she quickly threw a kunai at the bush and everyone fell out.

Sasuke let go of her quickly and turned to hide his blush. Sakura on the other hand pulled up her hand to her mouth trying to hide the fact that she was, trying not to laugh or that she was smiling. But then it was too much for her. And it all came following out like a dam that just broke.

Everyone stood or most probably laying down was shocked to the core. Here they were on the ground, caused by the spying idea the blondes came up with. Up there was a pink haired angel laughing at them, they heard her laugh again but more openly now. It was an angelic voice. A voice that could put you to sleep or make you fall in love. A voice a fallen angel used. It was still pretty but not to its full extent.

Sakura laughed till she got onto her knees begging for breath. She stopped and looked around her surroundings. She toke notice of something, her peaceful look went away in a blink she got up and went into serious mood.

Everyone toke notice of this sudden change. The sensei's became alert just incase they were ambushed. The kids noticed it but brushed it off.

"Sakura-chan you laughed!" Naruto said excitedly

"So what's the deal?" Sakura said casually

" You laughed, you never laugh or smile, or anything!" Naruto said it all in a rush.

"Naruto, shut your yap before I do!" Sakura said and gave a glare that would beat the Uchiha and Hyuuga glare anytime.

"H-ai Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and went behind Hinata

How come a person who was an angel turned into a demon in a minute's time? It wasn't right but by the mood change this is going to be one hell of a fight.

"What you all waiting for?" Sakura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well we have to make the teams the-" Kakashi was cut off by a kunai that went past his head into the tree.

"No teams all of you choose who will go against me, I will not fight Tsunade-shinsou or Ero-sennin ok?"

"Why not O'baa-chan and Ero-sennin" Naruto asked and got glares from the two sennin's.

"It would cause war between countries if they knew that the Hokage and The Toad Sennin were beaten by me" Sakura explained it.

"Ok?" Naruto said unsure, his calculating blue eyes looked at this Sakura, and he just saw a cold blooded murderer, he didn't see his little sister who he love's, he saw eyes that were empty and hard nothing in them could give you comfort. He became afraid after he thought that, was he starting to hate his sister? The protectiveness he had on her, came out and was protecting her from him. Would he ever harm her? Would he kill her? The thoughts send shivers up his spine.

But the possibility was 60, which was wrong it was suppose to be less not high! Then the thought came p that she could turn her back towards them any second. Today he would find out if she would hurt her friends to which extent. He would answer himself.

"Don't test my patience Konoha!" Sakura voice rang out.

"I'll fight her!" Naruto said quickly and stepped out in front of her.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted went out next to Naruto and went into fighting position

"Me –" Lee was about to say

"No one else, it might be dangerous!" Naruto said it normally but it hid a tone everyone understood; stay back!

"Why are you scared of me Naruto?" Sakura asked

"No I'm not!" Naruto shouted

"But your voice tells me so!" Sakura said and disappeared

"Sakura this isn't you!" Sasuke shouted and went back to back with Naruto

"This is the new me!" Sakura said and threw a bunch of kunai's at them.

They easily dodged the kunai Sasuke leaned a bit too much on his left on got stuck in a paralyzing jutsu. Sasuke stayed shock to she Sakura's smirking face, she bent down and whispered in his ear "Thank you and Sorry" She quickly knocked him out and went to Naruto.

Naruto was currently battling a clone. He noticed it was a clone and toke out a kunai to strike the clones throat, just about to touch the skin the clone disappeared and Sakura got behind him a kicked him hard at the tree.

Naruto hit the tree hard, some blood coming out of his mouth. He wiped the blood, as he stood up strong. He searched any sign of Sakura then he saw her coming. He put his hand up to counter her kick, which was aiming at his head. He saw her smirking face and grabbed her ankle to push her against the tree.

"Sakura you're getting too serious!" Naruto yelled

The chakra she put in her leg pushed him back. She then again got back into position.

"I have to Naruto for Konohas sake!" Sakura whispered, the she ran straight for him.

Naruto also ran with a kunai in the hand while she had a shuriken. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the weapon she was holding. It was no ordinary shuriken! It was a snake shuriken! (a/n : made it up )

Sakura pulled her hand back and thrust it forward, she didn't let go of the shuriken but it grew in size! It was like a snake going towards its prey faster than an eye can see. It cut a few lines on Naruto drawing blood.

Naruto taking no notice of the blood went straightforward to her. They came close to each other Sakura thrusted it one last time and brought out her kunai. She came face to face with Naruto and you could hear their kunai's clashing together making a 'klash' sound.

They were each putting their strengths into the kunai trying to overpower the other. But they were even. Naruto saw the bored look on Sakura's face showing she wasn't even trying, so he decided to take it another level.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke had gotten out of the jutsu and went to the rest he was looking in awe at their fight. 'It was getting too serious, someone should stop them' were the thoughts in his mind. He reached the others and leaned against the tree while looking at them fight.

"Isn't this getting too serious?" Hinata asked worriedly

"Yeah forehead is putting too much in it!" Ino said

"She isn't" Shino said

"What!" Ino and few pair of eyes on him

"For her this is child's play." Shino stated

"How do you know?" Sai asked

"By her face," Shino said, " She is clearly bored."

They all looked at her face, which was bored!

"How can she look bored!! This fight is soo serious! Tsunade-sama, call it off!" Tenten shouted

"I can't, even if I do they wouldn't listen!" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes at the fight.

"So what do we do? Just stand here while they kill each other?" Kiba shouted

"We just have to wait for the out come" Asuma said

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was gaining energy quick, he had closed his eyes for this to happen. Sakura looked at him questioningly. He opened his eyes to have them fire hot red instead or ocean blue.

Sakura looked shocked that he would use some of the Kyuubi's power! Naruto was creating a Katana made of the fox's chakra. He looked up to see Sakura doing the same. But her chakra was the color of cherry blossoms; light pink.

She molded her chakra threw her hands as Dragon had taught her. She raised her hands to her side and got prepared, as did Naruto. Both chakra's grew wild!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell are they doing!" Tsunade yelled

"I-I-don't know" Kakashi said

"The are making Katana's by their own chakra's" Jiriaya said, " I never thought that Sakura knew about it, but anyone with a brain could come up with it"

"What are they doing" Anko asked

"I really don't know" Jiriaya

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sakura you've changed! You no more are my little sister!" Naruto yelled, he looked up to see Sakura's head hung low and saw a tear going towards the ground.

"Naruto I died the day you gave up" Sakura said and attacked Naruto mercilessly.

Naruto with effort was trying to block all of the blows she was giving. But one unfortunate blow sent him across the fields and to the feet of Konoha 12 who straightaway started to tend his wounds.

ANBU arrived in seconds and were about to take Sakura into custody, until she used her katana to slice the throat of all the ANBU.

Sakura now stood in front of 4 dead bodies of the ANBU. All of Konoha looked at her with wide eyes, she looked up at them and stared back. She softly whispered, " Take care" and disappeared.

Everyone was shocked to the core. They were frozen in their spots. Sakura just left them!

Why? Why did she leave?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: LOL SORIIIIII IT TOKE SOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT VOLA HERE IT IS AND BTW SINCE MY EXAMS ARE HERE I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A LONG WHILE :P LOL TY FOR THE REVIEWS

IM EXPECTING MORE LOL :D

TY CYA MWA


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: LOL… DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO LEAVE DID YOU? … WELL HAHA IM NOT LETTING MY STORI BE PREDITABLE :P SO SUPRISES WILL BE THERE :P LOL TY FOR REVIEWS HOPE THE STORI IS KEEPIN YOU UP :D LOL

SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII FOR MAKIN IT SOO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER!! PLEASE FORGIVE!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Recap:**

Sakura now stood in front of 4 dead bodies of the ANBU. All of Konoha looked at her with wide eyes, she looked up at them and stared back. She softly whispered, " Take care" and disappeared.

Everyone was shocked to the core. They were frozen in their spots. Sakura just left them!

Why? Why did she leave?

**End Recap.**

**Chapter 21**

Sakura flew past the trees at invisible speed. She was blinded by hatred at the person who made her leave her friends again. She sensed his chakra towards the north and flew to the direction. Every branch she stepped on broke into tiny splinters.

How could he! He didn't know what he was in for! Damn one of her enemies might have found out her weakness. She didn't need that to happen, if someone finds out her weaknesses she will be in danger so will her family be.

When she got her hands on him, he was going to suffer! If she got him before he got her.

But why Chouji!! He didn't deserve the torture that he received! It is too much!! Chouji never will and never does deserve to be tortured.

She remembering every fun time she had with Chouji. Going to the barbeque place with him, making sure he didn't choke on the meat. Or the times she cooked for him and he was drooling a river on her counter. And when they use to try and get Shikamaru and Ino together. He didn't deserve to die now!!

Just before the fight with Sasuke and Naruto she had heard that bastard whisper in the winds to her 'leave Konoha or else her precious family suffers' and that he has someone with him that is close to death. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see Chouji there eating his chips.

She should have noticed before! And because of her carelessness Chouji's life was in danger. She wouldn't allow her friends and family get hurt because of her! She wouldn't and couldn't cause harm to her family.

Passing a tree-by-tree, she whished she had never even listened to that ass. She had stayed with him for 2 years!! How could she not see this? It was an obvious trap and she fell for it!! And now her family is in danger.

She jumped a couple of trees before noticing a very faint chakra below her, she recognized very well she jumped down with enough force to create a little crater where she stood tall. Sakura stood still and she takes in the sight in front of her.

"The bastard!" She seethed.

Chouji was lying down on the ground with blood all around him. His stomach was slashed, his arms looked dislocated. Sakura quickly went over checked his pulse and was relieved to find one, but still a slow one, she began to panic. She kept on whispering ' Please don't die!" as she did a few quick seals and put her healing hands above his stomach to stop the bleeding.

His skin cells slowly regenerated and the wound started closing. She had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, but she couldn't and wouldn't let them fall for see was all by herself now. She had a mission she had to complete and that would be the most painful of them all. She had to make her family hate her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"GOD DAMN IT!" Tsunade yelled and punched the ground with all her might making a mini earthquake.

"How could she!!! We risk our necks for her and then she leaves!" Kiba shouted

"Maybe she is the Blossom of Death truly," Anko said

"Dragon must have corrupted her! I can't believe she would use her youthfulness in such a bad way!" Lee said.

"I know!" Ino said.

They all felt chakra's increasing, so they looked behind to see Sasuke's curse seal spreading and Naruto forming the first cloak of the 9 tailed fox. Naruto's head was own so they couldn't see they tears that were ready to pour out or the thought of them thinking and saying these thing about her. They didn't know her reason for doing such things, so they couldn't just judge her! They would then be as bad as… as… the villagers were to him when he was young!!

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!!!" Naruto yelled out

Sasuke couldn't agree more! He had kept on thinking that how could they. One minute its love and the next its hate?? How could they! Sakura wouldn't do anything to harm them; he knew that so why didn't they? She had a reason or why else would she have harmed them. She wasn't the Blossom of Death because she would have killed them instead of leaving them alive to tell the tale. He just couldn't believe they would turn their backs on her!

"Bu-" Ino tried to say

"BUT NOTHING! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HER INO!! WHEN SHE PROBABLLY NEEDED YOU THE MOST!" Sasuke shouted too.

"Sasuke listen!" Kurenai tried to say

"No! We wont listen!!" Naruto shouted, "You will listen! We are her family! We can't abandon her! AND YOU JUST DID!!"

"You just left her like a piece of trash!! But let me tell you one thing! YOU'RE THE TRASH!" Sasuke yelled out.

All of them realized what they had done. They were ashamed of themselves. They let their little sister down. They gave up! They were a disgrace. They judged her before knowing why she did it they didn't deserve her.

"Thanks you Sasuke and Naruto but you really have to calm down!" Sakura said from behind them.

They all turned around to see a bloodied Chouji in Sakura's arms. They all rushed towards them and Sakura gently put Chouji down on the ground and turned to leave.

"Wait Sakura!" Ibiki said and jumped in front of her. He looked into her eyes and stepped back. Sakura pulled her arm out slowly and pushed him away but with enough force sending him into Iruka.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Shizune screamed as she went to check on Iruka

" If one cares, one has weaknesses." Sakura said

"Sakura did you read our .." Shino spoke up

"Minds? Yes I did" Sakura said and kept on walking

"We really are sorry Sakura-chan!" Hinata wepted

"You guys stop blaming yourself you had a right to think that stuff for what I did. And No Naruto I cannot stay because it is useless for me to stay with weaklings and I mean no danger to those who don't attack me. If you don't want yourself to end up worse than Chouji next time. Don't follow me don't even search for me, because I'm not worth your time and life. If I find you following me I will hurt you myself so you wont be able to follow me for sometime. Just take care and goodbye," Sakura said

Sasuke was about to reach out and grab her but she turned into cherry blossom petals and drifted off into the wind. They didn't even say goodbye.

"Did she do that to Chouji?" Tenten asked

"Most probably" Neji said

"But why?" Hinata said

"We don't know, but all I know is that I need to save her!" Naruto said

"Not only you!" Ino said

"Yeah all off us!" Kiba said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said with a sigh and a grin

"You guys are not leaving this country without me knowing!" Tsunade said

"Yeah but we know you gonna send all of us" Naruto said

"Not all!" Tsunade said

"WHAT!!" Everyone said

"I need half of you here so only the other half will be going" Tsunade said smugly

"Then who is going?" Kiba asked

"O'baa-chan it better be me!!" Naruto said

"Yes it will be you, you brat. Sasuke too. Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru." Tsunade said

"YEAH!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru smirked. While Ino, Tenten and Hinata were smiling

In the shadows Sakura was standing and watching them with a smile on her face.

"Go Konoha!" She whispered and disappeared into the wind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : I KNW ITS SHORT IM SORRII!!!!

But please review !!

Im sorri for the late update!!

Im having some family over so you can guess how much pressure im in but don't worri I will never abandon u guys as long as u review ;)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ELLO … :D

IM TRYING TO WRITE LONG CHAPTERS BUT IM HOPE LESS HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH.

ONE OF MY REVEIWERS SAID THAT QUALITY BEFORE QUANTITY. TY :P

LOL :D

WELL HERE IT IS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Recap:**

In the shadows Sakura was standing and watching them with a smile on her face.

"Go Konoha!" She whispered and disappeared into the wind.

**End Recap **

**Chapter 22**

Naruto has been silence since Sakura has left. He was now eating ramen with Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. They were all eating, except for Kakashi who was just reading his perverted book. All of them saddened by the loss of their cherry blossom. Suddenly a hand came out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto screeched and fell back off the chair and he looked up to see Yamouto (A/N: is that how you spell his name?) face looking at him with those scary eyes.

"Yamouto-taichou! What are you doing here?" Naruto said with his eyes widened.

"I came back from that stupid S-ranked mission I was sent on!" Yamouto said

"Yamouto did you hear?" Kakashi asked in a light tone.

"Yes I heard." Yamouto said, "I wasn't here when she left and wasn't here when she returned! Bloody of a mission. But I met her."

"What!" That came from 4 mouths, even Sasuke and Sai.

"Yeah, I met her at a river when I stopped to get a drink. She didn't look good. It looked like she was tortured." Yamouto said as he walked away with the 4 of them behind him.

"What do you mean she was tortured?? How!" Sasuke fired these questions.

"Well her clothes were ripped, she was bleeding and she was shaking. These three only happen when one is really scared or when one is tortured." Yamouto said

"Who could have done it?" Sai asked

"Anyone who is more superior than her" Yamouto said

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said depressed

"But it was more surprising when Itachi and Kisame came into the picture." Yamouto said and leaned onto the railing of the bridge.

"WHAT?" Sasuke's Sharigan automatically came on as he yelled with rage and spite.

"Calm down Sasuke. They didn't do anything to her," Yamouto said and Sasuke relaxed, "At least not while I was awake" Yamouto chuckled but was stopped when a fist was in his face. He looked at the owner of the fist and it turned out to be Sasuke's.

"Explain everything from the start without missing a detail!" Sasuke raged out

"Ok!" Yamouto said " Sheesh! Ok this is how it goes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yamouto was dying of thirst and was glad to finally find water source. But when he reached to his destination, he noticed the water was not its regular color but instead it was red. Yamouto figured it was blood and went upstream, against the current to find the source of the blood.

He went upstream to find a pink haired girl washing herself in the river. She had cuts all over herself, but she wasn't crying as he suspected. She had a cold face that was showing no emotion at all. He looked closely at the cuts and found them healing by themselves. This girl had to be high medic-nin to do that.

But he knew that already because no one else could own himself or herself pink hair. They would have to dye it pink and he didn't think anyone would want to do that so it had to be her. The girl that was kidnapped from them a couple of years back and he wasn't there to help try and save her from the future she would be experiencing.

Here she was in front of him and he couldn't even utter a word to her. He saw as she lifted her head to meet his gaze but then gave him a small smile, the small smile seemed to be a forgiving smile. She knew that he felt guilt for not being there to save her in the first place. He had heard the rumors of what had become of her. But couldn't believe them, because all he saw was a girl who had no other choice or opinion of her future.

"Taichou good to see you after such a long time" Sakura said and got up as she got up all her cuts healed.

"Sakura its good to see you too, but under the circumstances I suspect you are not with Konoha" Yamouto said in a monotone

"Your suspicions are correct taichou." Sakura said with her head low

"All I'm going to ask is, why?" Yamouto asked softly

"That I even don't know taichou" Sakura said, "You better leave now trouble is coming."

"Sakura what trouble?" Yamouto asked going after her when she turned her back on him and grabbed her arm.

Sakura winced at his touch and threw him away from her. Yamouto didn't give up yet and went after her yet and did a few hand seals. A wooden fence came in front of her stopping her from her journey.

She turned around with a fierce glare. She walked big steps towards him; he got into position to fight. She didn't come at him but threw dozens of senbon needles every one of them dipped in poison. He dodged some of them and deflected them with a kunai.

Looking at the effect of what the poison did to the grass distracted him; the whole area had spots of dead grass where the senbon landed. She then toke this chance and pushed him against a tree and holded him by his neck. She leaned in forward put her face next to his ear.

"Why don't you guys just don't give up?" She whispered into his ear.

"We don't because we are your family." The hand at his neck tightened

"Just give up! You don't get how much pain you put me in, please it would do us both some good" Sakura said and let him fall to the ground.

"Try telling that to your teammates and friends" Yamouto said

"Yeah your right they wouldn't listen for their own good." Sakura said sadly, "Especially Naruto and Sasuke"

Then they both felt presences behind them and looked to see Kisame and Itachi.

"Sakura-chan! What a pleasant surprise to meet you here!" Kisame said teasingly.

"Fish-chan, Weasel-chan it is never pleasant" Sakura said and started to walk away.

"Aww… don't be so rude Sakura-chan" Itachi said.

"Aren't you the one being rude Weasel-chan, Coming here without an invitation." Sakura said.

"Ahh… but we came here with good reason" Itachi said, "plus you owe me something."

"And what is that?" Sakura asked roughly.

"Something you will find out in due time Sa-ku-ra" Itachi whispered and disappeared.

"Yamouto I suggest you leave." Sakura said as she unsheathed her Katana and started pumping her chakra into it giving it a dark glow. Kisame seeing this also did the same except for pumping chakra into it.

With a rush of air they were in front of each other Sameda against Kia, her own sword. Power rushing around them and all Sakura had to do to win this fight was take her extra hand out and flick his Sameda, which sent him both twirling into ten tree's or more.

"Cherry blossom, stop acting so hard to get. Just join the Akatsuki and put us all out of our misery!" Kisame said as he limped back towards her

"No fish-chan I don't want to, maybe later. You don't even have the strength to fight me how do you think you can get me to join Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Don't say the fights over until it is" Itachi whispered

Itachi appeared in front of her and push her against the trunk of the tree and kiss her on the lips, after a couple of seconds Sakura regained her senses so she pushed Itachi away and disappeared with cherry blossoms on fire in her place. Itachi flew off her and hit another tree. Yamouto just watched with an open mouth. Itachi looked at him and that was the last he saw before the darkness came over him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well that how it was" Yamouto said sheepishly

"He KISSED HER!!" Sasuke yelled, his curse seal activated and was spreading fast.

"I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that." Yamouto said

"NO DUH!" Naruto yelled.

The whole team was pissed. Who wouldn't be if the one u love or consider as a sister was kissed by the man u hate.

"How can you stay so calm?" Kakashi asked.

"Because I had gone through that pissed off mood before and I don't need to now." Yamouto said.

"Ahh" Kakashi said.

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Yamouto asked

"I have no clue" Kakashi said and went to calm down the boys

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : SURPRISED ARENT YOU? LOL:D

ANYWAY PEOPLE

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEE:D

TC !! CYA AT THE NEXT CHAPPIE


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ELLLOOOOOOO ALL ….**

**TY FOR REVIEWS :D HOPE ME GET MORE LOL …. **

FOR THOSE WHO WANT THIS STORY TO ITACHI X SAKURA .. I KNW SAD .. BUT DNT WORRI IF I MAKE ANOTHER STORI IT WILL BE ITACHI X SAKURA .. IM A FAN OF THEM TOO :P LOL !

**WELL HERE U GO!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

"What do you think is going on between those two?" Yamouto asked

"I have no clue" Kakashi said and went to calm down the boys

End Recap.

Chapter 23

Sasuke was writhing with anger. Naruto had red eyes with slits. Sai was drawing soo quickly you would know where he started or finished. Kakashi was turning pages so roughly he almost tore a page out. Yamouto just sat there staring and being amused while all this happened. Soon he saw ANBU and the Hokage herself appear in front of him with questioning eyes.

"What is going on here Yamouto, we sensed a powerful burst of chakra" Tsunade said.

"I told them about Itachi" Yamouto said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What about Itachi?" Tsunade said with raised eyebrows.

"That he kissed Sakura." Yamouto said and got up to go to the other side to avoid what was about to happen to his old sitting place.

"Oh." Tsunade said, realization came upon her and her face turned red with anger, "He What!!!!" She stomped her foot causing the rock that Yamouto was sitting on to crack into pieces.

"I knew that was going to happen!" Yamouto exclaimed as he saw the stone turn to dust.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Tsunade asked with accusing looks.

"Umm because I didn't want to die without witnesses!" Yamouto jumped away from the crack that was heading towards him.

"I wouldn't have killed you, only a little torture!" Tsunade said with an evil smile she quickly shook it off and got back into serious mode like it was a court case.

"Stay away from me!" Yamouto said and back away from her to go and stop the raging teenagers so they can get on with business.

Yamouto went behind Sai, he tapped his shoulder and whispered something into his ear that whisper must have been something because Sai's eyes widened and he immediately stood up and started drawing something. Then he went next to Kakashi plucked the book out of his hand and threw it to Sai. Sai opened the book and tore out a page, which turned into ashes in his hand. Sai used the ashes for some shading, which got Kakashi boiling mad and start running towards him with a punch that would kill an animal if it had gotten in the way. Kakashi ran forward but when he got to Sai he disappeared and he kept going forward until he hit Naruto, which effectively knocked him out and the power of the nine tails disappeared as well.

Sasuke was still in his cruse seal form and unfortunately thought that Kakashi had attacked Naruto, so he started to make the hand signs for **Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile **but his attempt was interrupted by the ANBU who had came along with Tsunade.

He was pinned to the ground while one of the ANBU did the technique that made the cruse seal reside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WITH SAKURA

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Raku what in kami's name do you want!" Sakura yelled as she threw a couple of kunai's at him.

"You know very well what I want!" Raku said and dodged the kunai's but got a few scraps with blood pouring out of them.

"You know you will never achieve that so, why try to do something that is futile!" Sakura said, she landed on the ground and jumped to the side to avoid a few shuriken's that were aimed at the place where she was.

"Now why don't we stop the violence and talk like civilized people?" Kin asked and got glares from both of them.

"You couldn't have said that before?" Raku yelled out, "I'm practically bloody now because you didn't say that before"

"Yeah and I wasted my chakra!" Sakura shouted and sat down Indian style.

The three people gave her looks that would send anyone taking a few steps back, but she just sat there waiting for them to continue.

"Listen Sakura-chan we like you and would wish that you could be free, but we cant disobey Dragon-sama, for you know the consequences from doing so." Aki said his voice filled with sympathy.

"You know very well that I didn't disobey him!" Sakura said in rage and got up into stance.

"You did, they found your weak spot but they haven't even opened the letter that was given to them by Dragon-sama the day you were taken away from them. If they had opened it instead of studying it, they would have figured out that Dragon-sama had promised to keep you for a limited time of 3 years and that if they ever succeed in taking you before the time limit they will suffer a lot for the fact that they have you." Kin said and took a deep breath after finishing his speech.

"So.." Sakura started but was cut off.

"So meaning even if Dragon-sama said that you can leave if they found out how to free you, he didn't mean it he was just playing a trick with them assuming that they had read the scroll, not his fault they hadn't." Raku said.

"In the end its Konoha's fault?" Sakura said, "I'm never returning to that piece of hell ever!" She then whipped out her two black dragon sai's and got straight into position.

"No other way to settle this I guess." Kin said with a sigh and jumped back to get into his position of combat as well. Raku and Aki soon joined, in getting their weapons out and getting ready for a fight.

Sakura looked at all 3 of them a measured the distance between each of them and found out that they had brought up a new formation usually it would be a triangle around the victim but this time it was straight forward. 'What are they planning?' She thought.

No sooner did Raku jump towards Sakura and take out his shuriken. Sakura's eyes narrowed on him because she knew he would have some dirty trick up his sleeves. Raku threw his shuriken's at her; she cleverly dodged each of them and then landed back onto her two feet to be pulled into the ground by Kin's hand.

Then there was smoke representing that it was clone. Sakura had made a few clones of her and sent them all to form a barrier around them, because she knew this was not going to be a light fight.

She came out from behind the tree and jumped over to Aki to knock him out but got her hand caught and thrown all the way over to Kin. Before she could even reach Kin she stopped in the middle of the air. She put herself on the ground and the went over to Kin and started a physical attack on him.

She aimed her punched on his face and stomach. He blocked all off them as expected and then when he grabbed her fist he didn't expect her fingers to pop out and poke him hard in the gut. When Raku appeared and attempted to grab her she disappeared.

She soon revealed herself and stood in front of all three of them like she was about to present something to them, which she was. Slowly she raised her fist to the air collecting chakra in it that made her hand have a dark purple aura. She waved her arm around in a fashion that makes a circle, she continued doing this for a few minutes creating a big dark purple O in the air.

Raku, Aki and Kin soon began to do the same thing as Sakura, except they had different colours of chakra. Raku had dark blue, Aki had dark red and Kin had dark green. Sakura pulled the circle in front of her and put all her energy into it causing a big eruption of chakra from it, they others did the same.

It was a 3 versus 1 battle and currently the 3 were losing. Sakura was over powering all three of them combined, her chakra was by the largest and most powerful of them all. Her hands started to become bloody from all the pressure put upon them, she sweated bullets and she was starting to drowse away fast, but she will not give in until she has made sure that her enemies were good as dead or they were injured enough not to follow her.

There was chakra everywhere; soon blood followed then screams of agony. It was painful for all of them to keep up an attack this strong. Only one would stand or all of them shall fall. They were all blinded by their own chakra.

"It's getting way over our heads! Fall Back!" Raku shouted and put all his last energy into disappearing.

"You will not leave alive!" Sakura yelled, but she was too late because all three of them left with a final blast of chakra sending her off balance and hitting her head hard onto the boulder behind her efficiently knocking her out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at Konoha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

All of them had felt the chakra and recognized it with ease. Sasuke jerked out of the ANBU's hold and went in the direction of the chakra blast. Sai packed his board and soon followed. The awakened Naruto got to his feet and ran after Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamouto waved the goodbyes and left after the teenagers.

They flew past the guards and flew past the trees all having one goal in their minds; getting to her.

"What do you think happened?" Yamouto asked the team.

"Whatever it was, it isn't good." Kakashi said.

"Will both of you shut up and hurry!" Sasuke yelled at them and shot forward.

It took them 30 minutes to reach their destination. What they saw will never be forgotten.

"Good evening little brother."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: SORRI IM NOT WRITING MUCH BUT IM REALLY BUSY THESE DAYS!!

TY FOR THE PAST REVIEWS HOPE ME GET MORE!!

TC :D


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: UMM U GUYS I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH CUZ IM KINDA NOT DOING GOOD IN MY STUDIES SOO THIS MIGHT BE THE ONLY UPD

A/N: UMM U GUYS I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH CUZ IM KINDA NOT DOING GOOD IN MY STUDIES.. NOT DOING GOOD AT ALL :P SOO THIS MIGHT BE THE ONLY UPDATE FOR A WHILE! :P Anyway hope this is good for u … chapter 24

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

It took them 30 minutes to reach their destination. What they saw will never be forgotten.

"Good evening little brother."

End Recap.

Chapter 24

There was Itachi in all his glory holding their little blossom close to his chest and bridal style. They saw Sakura's hand hang loosely and blood dripped along her slender hand to the floor.

"ITACHI! LET GO OF SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled.

"No" Itachi said softly running his finger across her face.

"What did you say weasel?" Naruto seethed

"What do you think Kyuubi?" Kisame said

"I think you should let her go before I beat the shit out of you." Kakashi said

"Oh the great copy ninja, you cant beat me what makes you think you will be able to beat both of us?" Itachi said

"There are 5 of us and only 2 of you. Want to try that theory now?" Sai said

"Yeah sure, Sameda was craving for another kill" Kisame said and unsheathed his sword.

"Itachi why do you need Sakura?" Sasuke said

"She belongs to the Akatsuki. Dragon gave her to Pein for keeping, but then he took her away within the four months she stayed with us." Itachi said and tightened his grip on her. Sakura's eyes flew open when a wave of pain hit her and started struggling. The action surprised Itachi so he let go of her; she went straight down to the ground and disappeared only to reappear next to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and engrossed her in a bear hug.

"Naruto! I'm in pain here!" Sakura tried yelling but her voice came out strained.

"Oh! Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto let go of her and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke was staring at her like she had done something extra-ordinary, which she had because she was able to stand with all the injuries she had. She had her pink hair covered with dried blood and some new blood dripping down her legs and arms. Her clothes ripped apart giving a nice view for perverts.

"Need to get - healed or else - might die from - blood loss." Sakura said with a lot of pauses to breath.

"Sakura-chan save your energy! We will take care of them for you." Naruto said and picked her up to put her underneath a tree that was far away.

"Where the hell do you think your going with her?" Kisame shouted after Naruto and started to go after them but was stopped by a kunai that was embedded into the ground in front of his feet.

"Rest now Sakura-chan" Naruto whispered in her ear then went to join the rest in the face of battle.

"Do you think we will leave that easily? We are going to take her" Kisame said.

"No, we will take her and we will also make you leave crying like the pathetic guys you are!" Naruto yelled getting into position.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan, Sai brought out his drawings, Kakashi pulled down his mask and Yamouto brought out wood from the ground. Itachi and Kisame saw this so they went into their position.

5 vs. 2 not an even fight but when fighting with Akatsuki missing nin's those are the best odds of a slight chance of winning. Obviously Sasuke charged in first at Itachi and started throwing punches everywhere. Itachi gracefully dodged them but did not expect a root of a tree to come out the ground going straight for his face. The root hit him square in his jaw sending him a couple of steps back but he stood his ground and toke out his katana to cut the root in half and then went on to charge at Sasuke.

Naruto made his Kage Bushin's and attacked at full force on Kisame. Who just waved his Sameda around and made them disappear in a wick but a whole bunch of other Naruto's arrived with a bunch of power. Kakashi had joined in too and dodged every wave of Sameda but couldn't help lose a little portion of his chakra to it. Kisame then uttered a jutsu under his breath and swung his sword in circles, this time water was following the sword like a tail. Kisame abruptly stopped and the water was thrown with such force to where the sword pointed; where Naruto was.

This attack was quickly countered by a rasengan sending water droplets everywhere. Some of those water droplets fell onto Sakura's fallen form and bringing her to see the battle. Sakura tried moving up the tree so she could lean on it to see the battle properly but she could not move a single muscle for the lack of energy. So she lay there helplessly looking at the battle her former teammates fight for her.

Yamouto and Sai decide to leave Itachi to Sasuke being that he was the one looking for revenge and if they did interfere they would be the ones to pay. They saw the attack that Kisame did and how Naruto had deflected it, causing water to wake Sakura. They did not rush to her for they had much better plans. They Intertwined in the battle by making a wooden cage around Kisame and black jaguars form inside the cage attack Kisame. Kisame obviously stronger than that killed all the jaguars, but more kept on coming.

On the outside Yamouto went to Kakashi whom was standing there prepared for the cage to break at any moment.

"Kakashi, we had better do something because Sai can't keep those jaguars constant."

"Naruto come here now!" Kakashi called out.

"What? Cant you see that I'm in a fight here!" Naruto yelled.

"With who?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked around and noticed that Kisame was in the cage and bitterly went to Kakashi.

"Now listen up, Yamouto once you bring the cage down I am going to charge in from the back hopefully hitting Kisame in the back, then Naruto you can come in with Rasengan and with any luck you hit him. Got it?" Kakashi explained, " Sai did you hear?"

He received nods from all 3.

"Go!"

The cage came down and the jaguars disappeared. Kakashi came with the element of surprise but it wasn't much of a surprise when Kisame turned and swung his word at Kakashi, hitting him straight in the gut. The hit shredded his skin and threw him a good 10 meters away from him. Naruto came in then with his rasengan, but Kisame brought his water out which countered it and didn't cause much harm to Kisame. Kisame punched Naruto through the water and stole half of his chakra with Sameda leaving him defenseless against his kick that sent him straight next to Sakura.

Yamouto and Sai came together and attacked, but everything they did seemed useless against his Sameda. They had to get around Sameda but couldn't figure out a way to, sop they could barely stand from being hit, skin torn apart and their chakra taken away. Kisame made Water Bullets and aimed it at them. It hit the bull's eye and caused the targets to go banging into some trees.

They had all done damaged to Kisame ad well. Kisame was bleeding forcedly and had a couple of broken ribs. Strangely that's all he suffered.

She could now watch only Itachi and Sasuke's battle. Which she hated for the one she loved most was going to get hurt one way or the other in this battle and she would let that happen.

Sasuke brought out Ksungnai (A/N: is that the sword?) and made it face Itachi's katana. The force was extreme the ground they were now on cracked and went down a bit, chakra flying all around them. Until Sasuke was overpowered and thrown out of balance give Itachi the chance to hit. He toke it.

Sasuke was on the ground and was awaiting the blow of Itachi's sword but it never came. A shadow cam over him so he looked up and saw Sakura was standing there with her Katana drawn against Itachi's. Her bleeding hand was holding on tight to the katana and her other arm lay limp by her side.

Everyone was in awe of what had just happened. Sakura standing there looking like she was never down or hurt, but they could notice her ragged breathing.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Sakura yelled in Itachi's face giving him one last energy blast from the limp arm that went straight into Itachi's chest paralyzing him for the day. Itachi flew back from the hit and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Cherry you should know we are going to get you now or later." Kisame said but just received a powerful chakra filled punch in the gut that made him join Itachi. Soon he got up and picked Itachi up and disappeared.

Sakura fell to the ground on her knees exhausted. All of them rush to her side. Once they come near they notice she is already healing.

"Sakura-chan your coming back with us." Yamouto said.

"No." Sakura said softly.

"Saku-" Naruto began but was cut off.

"NO NARUTO I CANT GO BACK!" Sakura yelled and went away from them.

"Why not Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"When I come back I want to be free." Sakura said and turned around.

"Free? What are you talking about Sakura?" Kakashi asked with concerned eyes.

"I will not waste anymore of my time explaining thing that should not be of any concern to you." Sakura started to take a step but was stopped by Sai's voice.

"Let us come with you. Let us help you!" Sai suggested.

She turned around shocked by the offer. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she closed and reopened it to say.

"Take care."

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: IM SOO SORRI YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT SOOOOOOOO LONG BUT I HAD EXAMS N I HAD TO STUDY!! IM SOOOOOOO SORRI AGAIN

PLEASE REVIEW MWA! :P


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: HEYYYY ALL :P U GUYS ARE SOO MEAN

**A/N: HEYYYY ALL :P U GUYS ARE SOO MEAN! SNIFF.. I GOT LITTLE REVIEWS … SO IM NOT SURE YOU GUYS DESERVE THIS….JOKING!! .. LOL PLUS I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY SUMMER VACTION NOW SOO THERE MIGHT BE A LONG WAIT…. IF I GET MORE IDEAS I WILL UPDATE..SO U GUYS PLEASE REVIEW CUZ I GET MY INSPIRATION FROM U GUYZ.**

CHAPTER 25 .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Recap:**

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she closed and reopened it to say.

"Take care."

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab …

**End Recap.**

Chapter 25 : Memories

Nothing, he grabbed nothing except a few cherry blossoms that had been there. Clouds started thundering; slowly rain started pouring down on them. Sasuke was on his knees, looking up at the sky facing all of the water droplets that were trying to purify the world of its impurity.

Sasuke had never felt this hopeless since the night where his entire family was murdered. He was on his last whim. He needed Sakura to survive, to live. He had been so foolish for rejecting her in the past, but he was planning on telling his true feelings to her a couple of weeks after they had come back from _that_ mission.

It was in that mission that she was taken from him.

He had everything planned out. Even got a little help from Kakashi, that had been such an embarrassing moment for him.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was another hard day of training. It was night time, everyone had gone home or to Ichiraku. Only Sasuke was left on the bridge looking up at the dark sky looking for and answer to his question. Kakashi had stayed back to spy upon our dear Uchiha hoping to get a little good blackmail item. Instead he noticed the dreaming expression on his face and he jumped of his branch landed on the rail of the bridge scaring Sasuke therefore making him fall into the river.**_

"_**What your problem Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke yelled up at him.**_

"_**Nothing, except that you look kawaii when you start day dreaming." Kakashi said with a giggle, "Bet it was something naughty about our dear Sakura"**_

"_**Shut up!" Sasuke said as his face slowly turned pink.**_

"_**Oh come on now, you didn't expect me not to notice the way you stare at her when she spars." Kakashi said with a knowing smile.**_

"_**Hn." Sasuke grunted.**_

"_**So what's your plan?" Kakashi asked.**_

"_**Want to ask her to be mine." Sasuke sighed out.**_

"_**A bit possessive are we?" Kakashi said and got a few **__**shurikens**__** aimed at him this time.**_

"_**Don't worry Sasuke, I'm very sure about her answer." Kakashi said, he patted Sasuke on his back.**_

"_**What would that answer be?" Sasuke asked.**_

"_**As if I'm going to tell you and ruin the **__**suspense**__**." Kakashi laughed out and disappeared into thin air.**_

"_**Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration.**_

_**He looked at the river and saw a few cherry blossoms leaves riding the current. He saw the reflection of the shining white moon and saw Sakura in it. He threw a rock into the river and the image disappeared. He ran his hand through his raven locks and whispered into the breeze "Can't believe I'm in love."**_

_**End Flashback.**_

Naruto's world went black and white. It was always like this. They would go after her and then she would just turn away into the dark, not once looking back. He would always hope for the best but how can he hope any more when every time he puts his hopes high in the sky, they would always come back crashing down to earth. Was it useless now to be hopeful for Sakura's return?

"Oye Kit don't be foolish." A dark voice said smoothly.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Who else would stay in you?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

Naruto now looked around him to notice that he was in the cavern that was within him. The same rusted cage in which the great 9 tailed fox rested, the same water all over the place and the dark aura come from all around. Naruto looked up at Kyuubi's reddish orange eyes.

"Only you." Naruto said with a grin, but this grin wasn't like his normal ones. It didn't hold the light his usual smiles, grins or smirks hold.

Kyuubi just chuckled and then got serious and started talking again.

"Kit listen to me. If you lose hope now you will never achieve anything in your life! Even though it may seem difficult to rescue Blossom from Dragon, but it is possible. I know you can do it." Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi, I have been trying to rescue her these past weeks but it isn't turning out right. She always goes back to them." Naruto said while glaring at the floor.

"Kit, if you give up now Sakura wont return to who she always, but instead she will turn into someone who will have to kill her close ones for her power, who she herself is afraid of. She won't like it if you gave up on her Naruto. She won't have a chance to live Naruto. Do you want that for her?" Kyuubi said in a fatherly tone.

Kyuubi had gotten used to thought of Naruto being his own son and would give up all his power to him if was for his protection.

"I obviously don't want that for her but she is making me feel like she does." Naruto said, "Do you know Dragon-teme?"

"Yeah I knew him in the days when I was free." Kyuubi said as he started to recall what had happened while he knew him "He is a man not to be messed with. He is a man who can be easily defeated if his weakness is found but he has everyone so afraid of him that no one dares try to find out."

"Kyuubi what am I going to do about this?" Naruto asked desperately.

"You can be strong about this or you can be a coward about this. To be strong you will have to suffer her leaving you a couple of times but I don't think you will need to wait for her to come to you, you can go to her. I think I remember Dragons hide out. I will lead you there and your friends." Kyuubi said, "To be a coward you have to lose hope and faith within your friend and just move on but feeling guilty all the while. So which do you choose?"

"Obviously I choose to be strong. How can I be Hokage if I'm not strong?" Naruto barked.

"Now get out of here and get Cherry back so that she can control you when Violet isn't there."

"Violet ..? Who the heck is that? YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOKE ME TO UNCODE CHERRY? NOW YOU HAVE VIOLET?" Naruto raged.

"It didn't take you that long; you took like 15 minutes to figure it out." Kyuubi said as he raised his dark brow.

"But those 15 minutes were the worst! I felt like my brain was about to grind away." Naruto said as he grabbed his head.

"As if you even have one." Kyuubi sighed.

"I heard that!" Naruto shouted.

"I said it loudly." Kyuubi said smugly.

"why I ought to…" Naruto started.

"Just get out of here Kit." Kyuubi said.

Naruto's surroundings changed drastically, from dark gloomy room to a forest area in sunlight. He came to see that everyone except Sasuke had left. He had also noticed that …

(A/N : CLIFFIE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY!! )

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi was beyond shocked. He kept on breaking his promises. First with Obito and Rin, now Sakura. Now all he wanted to do was go home and go in bed to drown in his own miserable thoughts.

Yamouto was thinking of doing the same. When he had seen Sakura he wanted her back and badly. She was like a daughter to him. She took care of him and the rest, was an amazing cook and had everything a girl would need. Without he laughter or her smile the world doesn't feel the same, the world becomes dull.

Sai just wanted to go home so he could start painting out his emotions. Since he couldn't express them right Sakura told him to paint them. When he tired it he felt relieved. He didn't know how it happened but he knew who to thank.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sai kept on staring at the same tree willing it to burst into flames or just die. He had never been the one to express his emotions so even if he didn't he still knew what they were. What he felt now was anger, frustration and lonely. He couldn't even think straight. His battle with Naruto didn't last long because soon he was on the ground, face to gravel.**_

_**Now he was just sitting against a tree and glaring at another tree. He felt a tap on his shoulder so he looked around to see the glowing emerald eye's he knew too well. **_

"_**What you want Ugly?" Sai asked.**_

"_**Nothing just wanted to check up on you. You weren't yourself back there. What happened?" Sakura said gently.**_

"_**Its nothing to worry over Sakura why don't you go back there and heal Kakashi." Sai said gruffly.**_

"_**I don't think this might help but it can be wroth a try. Some people when they cant do anything about their feelings they tend to take them out in a creative way. Some do excessive training, some just stare at the sky and some paint it out. Why don't you try the last one and see how that goes ok?" Sakura said with a soft smile and turned around going to Kakashi. Sai was left to deal with his thoughts.**_

_**After making excuses, Sai went home to try out what Sakura had suggested. When he got home. There were paintings all over the walls and a big white paper on a board. It looked like as if it was waiting for him. He sat in front of it and started to paint. He closed his eyes and let his emotions go wild. After a while when he opened his eyes, he was expecting to see a horrible out of shape picture but instead saw a wonderful abstract. He was truly amazed not only did the picture look first-class, he felt calm. All his emotions were in control now.**_

_**All he could do now was look out of his window and send a silent thank you to Sakura.**_

_**End Flashback**__**.**_

When he looked to his left he saw that Naruto and Sasuke were in a daze and that Kakashi and Yamouto were leaving. When he opened his mouth to ask a question the answer beat him to it.

"Let them take their own time." Kakashi said and jumped onto the tree, Yamouto soon following. Sai then looked at Sauke and Naruto and then jumped on after them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto noticed that there was another chakra somewhere nearby, it wasn't Sasuke's or the others. It was ……………………………

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: UMM SORRI I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LONNGG N THIS ISNT SUCH AN INTERESTING CHAPTER BT IVE GOTTEN BACK ON TRACK .. N THE REASON WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING IS CUZ I AM VERY VERY BUSY! ..WITH SCHOOL STARTING AND ALL… :P HOPE ALL OF URS SUMMER WAS NICE

PLEASE KEEP UPDATING .. UR REVIEWS GIVE ME THE SUPPORT I NEED TO WRITE A NEW CHP SO KEEP THEM COMING AND ILL GIVE A NEW CHP TO U.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Tt for the reviews. Sorry for the delay since my comp some how deleted my chap …sigh… HERE IS CHP 26.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

Naruto noticed that there was another chakra somewhere nearby; it wasn't Sasuke's or the others. It was ……………………………

End Recap.

Chapter 26: Solution

It was Itachi leaning against the tree trunk. His expression was one of irritation. Sasuke and Naruto head popped up and stared at him as if he was a blinding star. Itachi just looked at them and raised a brow.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said he was too tired and out of chakra to fight.

"Nothing much foolish one, just wanted to give you some advice to get your little girlfriend back." Itachi said as if it was the most nonchalant topic ever.

"Tell us what you know Itachi!" Naruto yelled out.

"I know a person or two that might help you with getting her back." Itachi said.

"Will you cut to the chase or do I have to Chidori it out of you." Sasuke growled.

"Someone is getting testy. I don't want to waste any more time here so here its is. Go North West from here and you will find a dead end. It isn't a dead end but an illusion so you will have to dispel it, now which might be a bit tricky. Once you get through that you will be shown a pathway... Go along the pathway and you will find the shrine with 2 people inside it. They will help you." Kisame said as he came out from behind the tree.

"Why should we believe you?" Sasuke asked.

"It's your only option." Itachi said.

"Why would you help us? Aren't you also after her?" Naruto asked.

"We are, its just pissing off do it ourselves so we were thinking that we should help each other and in the end we fight." Kisame said.

"It makes sense now. Fine we fight in the end." Naruto said.

"Good. Now we take our leave." Itachi said and disappeared in a gust of smoke along with Itachi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on already lets go!" Naruto said and jumped onto a tree branch.

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Sasuke questioned but jumped on the tree branch next to Naruto.

"No, unless you want to waste precious time that we could use to get Sakura-chan back" Naruto said and continued his journey from one branch to the next going in the direction of North West.

Sasuke looked back but then soon followed. They had a chance to get her back and they weren't going to lose it. Nothing would come in the way.

The North West path was filled with little traps but as they went more into the direction the traps kept on getting bigger and bigger. There were Kunai's with deadly poison shot at them, when it hit the tree the tree had turned dead over the few seconds. Naruto and Sasuke were taking precaution as they go deeper into the woods.

Soon they came upon a stone wall with tree branches and moss all over it. Naruto tried jumping over it but was shocked away from it. Naruto flew a few feet and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What happened?" Naruto groaned.

"The wall didn't allow you to jump over it." Sasuke said as he opened his sharingan to analyze the wall.

"Well I guess we will have to force our way through now wont us?" Naruto said with a grin and did the hand signs for Rasengan, Sasuke saw that and smirked in return and started his Chidori up.

Both wind and lighting were at there palms now, both together start running at full speed towards the wall and their palms facing out. Their weapons met the wall; the wall couldn't handle such power so it crumbled beneath it.

"Yay! We did it!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Come on we still have more distance to cover before we reach the place." Sasuke said and charged off, Naruto soon following.

They went past the trees and went up the rocky path; soon they started dodging kunais and shuirekens that were aimed at them. Their clothes had cuts here and there. Thin lines of dried bloods were visible.

They soon say a kunai coming at them with an explosive tag. They jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. Soon they found themselves surrounded by what seemed like a hundred shinobi's.

"What now! Seriously why do people always come in our way?" Naruto said in frustration. He was tired of fighting all he wanted to do was get his Sakura-chan back home.

"Naruto come on get yourself together the sooner we finish them the sooner we get closer to bring Sakura home." Sasuke said.

"What makes you think you will get the Pink Devil back so easily?" The man who stepped out in front of them said.

His hair was to the side, shadowing one of his eyes. His hair was forest green and his eyes were the same colour but they held no emotions within them. His companions came out of their hiding revealing themselves to the sun. All of their looks went from gorgeous to simple ugly. One of them was bald with a scar on their scalp going from the front of his head to the back ending at his nape. One of the others was blonde in spikes and had sea green eyes; he had a scar across his forehead but that only enhanced his looks.

Naruto was seething you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. His hands clenched at his sides, trying to control his breathing and counting backwards in his head. Sasuke controlled his emotions very well even though he wanted to rip all their heads off, he sustained. He resisted his inner demons and pushed them to the side of his head, he had more important stuff to concentrate on, like the fight they were about to get into.

"DON'T CALL HER A DEVIL" Naruto cried out, his breathing harsh.

"Then what should we call her? A W-h-o-" The man was about to finish his sentence but was silenced at the sight of 2 pairs of red eyes, one with slits and another with the wheels spinning.

"Don't you dare utter another word, you filthy human being!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth, he was having some trouble controlling his temper.

"You know we aren't looking for a fight, so will you two young men just go back from where you came from, now." The blonde one said

"We aren't leaving until we get to our destination!" Naruto yelled.

"And your destination is death? We will gladly help you there!" One of them screamed and went to attack them.

As soon as he got in front of Naruto he had a katana going through him, he looked at the area where the katana pierced through him. Blood was pouring out of him in a smooth flow. When the katana was extracted it was covered in warm red liquid. The man fell onto his face, dead. Naruto took his katana and wiped it clean on his body, he then looked up at all of them letting them know he was serious.

One on them was trembling with rage that their partner was killed right in front of them.

That man then came at Naruto from the back, Naruto reacted too slow and was about to be hit with a kunai when the mans head was cut off at his shoulders, blood was all over Naruto's face.

Sasuke had launched himself as soon he saw the man coming at Naruto. He came in between Naruto and the mans kunai and his katana went straight to his neck cutting it off, spilling blood every where, mostly on them both.

"Watch your back Naruto I am not always going to be there to save your ass dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme!" Naruto said with a grin, both friends gave each other an assuring nod and then they took their place.

Naruto and Sasuke went back to back took out their katana and kunai holding it in front of them in defence position.

"Charge!" The leader screamed with all his might.

All of them who were on tree's were launched themselves at them. Both of them tensed in anticipation. One came at Naruto's left and Sasuke went straight to him and cut one of his hands which was holding the weapon. It falls to the ground with a thud. The next ninja came at Sasuke while he was busy with the other one; Naruto went for his neck cutting it open but not the whole way so the head wouldn't fall of.

One by one they kept on coming at them, and they all went done one by one. They had each others back. Soon they came in 3's Naruto then had to perform Kage Bushin No Jutsu (A/n: is that right?) 3 more Naruto were born and began attacking at full speed.

Sasuke saw that Naruto could handle this so he went after the enemy. He jumped into the trees that held a few of them and began attacking restlessly. No one would come in their way of bringing Sakura back that was a promise of a life time.

Then Sasuke heard a sound behind him and turned full force his katana clashed with Naruto's Kunai. They both smirked at each other; they straightened up and looked around them to see the damage they did. It was brutal. You could see that this part of the woods was soaked in blood.

"Want to continue now?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah sure, but we need to find a river to clean up in, we don't want to great the people who might help us bloody now do we?" Naruto said already trying to wipe the blood away, but only in succeeding in smudging it all over.

"Stop that if you don't want people to mistake you having a really bad Sun burn." Sasuke said and jumped into the trees.

"How come you always jump first? It's not fair you should always be the one who goes first." Naruto complained.

"Well then you should jump first." Sasuke said simply and went ahead.

Soon they both started racing with each other in the direction. They were evenly matched.

They didn't even notice that something was following them. They went straight forward. Sasuke noticed something and stopped but Naruto went forward and met the wall face to face.

Sasuke cringed as he heard a bone crack. He looked at Naruto who was on his head with a dazed expression on his face.

Sasuke looked around them and saw that they had reached their destination. They were at the temple. He looked back at Naruto to speak but saw that he too noticed.

"You boys going to keep staring or do you want to come in?" A voice said from above.

Both of them looked up and saw a very handsome man who had orange hair with black streaks in it. They saw that he was their age. That he was tall as them and muscular too.

You could see the charming smile on his face that you knew that he meant no harm.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with caution.

"I will answer all your questions once you enter." He said.

"We will only enter if," Naruto pause with a grave look on his face that made Sasuke wonder what he was about to say, "you have ramen, because I'm straving." He grinned and rubbed the back on his head. Sasuke's eye twitched at this. He couldn't believe he would ask something like that!

"Haha! Yeah sure kid we have loads of that in the kitchen." The guys said as he chuckled and began walking toward the house.

"How come you calling me a kid, you're the same age as me." Naruto said as he caught up to him.

"I will answer all your questions once we are in the house and there is no chance for anyone to over hear us." He said.

They entered the house, it was huge! It was a classical japans house, made of wood with a few paintings here and there. They were walking through a hall when a picture caught Naruto's attention. It was a picture of three people, including the guy who was guiding now. There was a girl in the middle of the two boys, she had purple hair and violet eyes that were shinning with happiness and was sitting on the chair, she was simple gorgeous. The boy next to her had a possessive hand over her shoulder and was leaning against one side of the chair with a lazy smile on his face, his hair and eyes were both black. The boy who was guiding there as well and he was standing on the other side of the chair with his hand on her free shoulder, but it was more like a brotherly hold, he had a big smile on his face.

"Who are those with you?" Naruto questioned.

"They are my family." Was the curt reply they got from him.

"You do know that we don't know your name right?" Sasuke asked.

"The name is Tadase and yours?" Tadase asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Wonderful." Tadase said and smiled at them.

"Umm… were are we heading?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to find my sister then we can go to the kitchen to get your ramen."

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do, the girl in the picture you saw is my sister." Tadase said.

"What about the-" Sasuke question was cut of when Tadase opened the door to reveal a small and feminine room.

"What do you want Tadase?" A honey covered voice said.

"I just want you to meet Sasuke and Naruto." Tadase said with a teasing tone.

"Oh! Where are they?" She then came into view. She was more beautiful in real life than the picture. Except now her eyes held sadness and hope in them, she smiled at them but it also wasn't as happy as the one in the picture it felt as if she was torn.

"My name is Utau, please to meet you." She said and bowed a bit in front of them.

"Utau they want ramen do you mind making some?" Tadase asked.

"Yes sure I don't mind, I was going to head to the kitchen to get a snack anyway." She replied.

They then began walking towards the kitchen, Naruto again was looking at all the pictures and Sasuke was analysing their hosts.

"Oh this is pretty!" Naruto said with a smile while he pointed at a certain picture.

There was Utau sitting on a chair posing in front of the painter, with her hair open and flowing over her shoulder and onto her lap. Her ears held tear shape violet earrings. Her dress was very light purple and sliver silk ending it. The top was an off the shoulder and that was made with the light purple cloth, as it went down it tightened around her waist showing her figure a bit and as soon as it reached hips the silver silk started, this silver wasn't the type of silver that would stand out a lot, it was the subtle type and it gave her grace. In the end to say she was amazing.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at him, but her eyes showed a different emotion; pain.

Sasuke looked at Tadase to see his eyes turning serious.

"Don't you think its time to get to the kitchen already?" Tadase said impatiently.

"You will just have to wait now wont you Ta-da-se" Utau said teasingly.

They reached the kitchen, Sasuke, Naruto and Tadase seated themselves at the counter and looked at Utau as she busied herself with making the ramen. No sooner did they have warm ramen in front of them. Naruto's eyes shined with happiness as he dug into it maybe hoping to uncover a treasure. Sasuke ate his ramen slowly and patiently so much to say for his partner. Tadase ate normally with Utau looking at all of them with amusement showing in her eyes.

Then Tadase shook his head at Utau who sighed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

"I think its time to reveal ourselves." Utau said.

"I think so too." Tadase agreed.

"Huh, why are you all looking serious?" Naruto said when he came out of his ramen mode.

"Well usually when anyone who comes here doesn't notice this house, because we put a genjutsu to cover us." Tadase said.

"Then how come we found it?" Naruto asked.

"Well because we wanted you to find it." Utau said.

"What do you what with us?" Sasuke said and stood up.

"Nothing that won't benefit you as well." Tadase said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You want Cherry back and we want something back too, it's a fixed deal you help us n we will help you, but at a price." Tadase said going in front of Utau in a protective mode.

"What? We help you and you help us and then we pay in the end? That doesn't seem fair." Naruto said.

"Life isn't fair it steal your family, friends and loves away from you with a flick of a switch. So don't you complain to me about life." Tadase said with hard and cold eyes.

"We will help you get back Sakura and in the end we just need you to continue our lives." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We will explain that in details later." Utau.

"What will you get out of this?" Naruto asked

"We get our friend back and we can be at peace." Utau said and closed her eyes and kept her hands on her hands.

"We don't know the details but if we can get back our Sakura-chan back we accept" Naruto said, "But one second, how can you two help when our entire team of 16 people couldn't help and they were the best in Konoha."

"Because we are the Immortals." Tadase said.

**A/N : who are they ? Immortals? Can Sasuke and Naruto trust them ? What are they meaning by continue our lives, what is the payment they will have to pay??**

**Lol no more questions hehe…**

**Plzz review!! The more reviews the faster I try to update :D **

**Hope you enjoyed **


	27. Chapter 27

A/N : Helllo all … sorry for the wait had my exams recently and I couldn't think of anything great for this chapter until now.. so hope its pleasing to you guys … an TY for the reviews :D u guys make my day…

On with the show.

Recap :

"You want Cherry back and we want something back too, it's a fixed deal you help us n we will help you, but at a price." Tadase said going in front of Utau in a protective mode.

"We will help you get back Sakura and in the end we just need you to continue our lives." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We will explain that in details later." Utau replied.

"What will you get out of this?" Naruto asked

"We get our friend back and we can be at peace." Utau said and closed her eyes and kept her hands on her hands.

"We don't know the details but if we can get back our Sakura-chan back we accept" Naruto said, "But one second, how can you two help when our entire team of 16 people couldn't help and they were the best in Konoha."

"Because we are the Immortals." Tadase said.

End Recap.

Chapter 27 :

"What in the world of ramen do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think we mean by that you twit." Tadase said, with anger clearly showing in his eyes.

"He doesn't mean to be rude Naruto-kun it just that how we became immortals is still a painful subject for us to talk about." Utau said.

"I know Immortal means you can't die. Orochimaru was searching for the same thing." Sasuke said, "Does that mean you're older than you look?"

"At least one of them is clever." Tadase said.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun don't mind him, he use to be just like you." Utau said with a smile, this time Sasuke noticed it held a bit of true happiness.

"Onee-san! Did you really have to rat me out?" Tadase said with a teasing smile.

"Yes I needed to outoto-chan, you were bullying poor little Naruto-kun here and you think im just going to stand by and watch that?" Utau said with her hands on her hips.

"No." Tadase said.

"Good." Utau replied.

"Ok will you two please just explain about being "Immortals"." Sasuke said with an irritated sigh.

"Yes Sasuke-kun you are partly right, Orochimaru was looking for the same thing but we didn't look for this curse, it was given to us unwillingly. The three of us weren't even prepared for the burden that came along with it." Utau said gloomily.

"Three of you? Who is the third person?" Naruto asked.

"So you do have a brain." Tadase said.

"Utau-chan!! Tadase is being mean to me again." Naruto whined.

"Tadase one more time and I swear I will hit you so hard that you yourself will be going to say hi to the Kazekage-sama!" Utau threatened.

"Alright I'll stop!" Tadase muttered.

"Remember the picture you two saw when you entered of Utau and I? Remember there was another person there as well, he completes the three of us." Tadase explained.

"So where is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He is the one keeping your friend, he is Dragon."Tadase said.

"WHAT!" This reply came from two very shocked shinobi.

"Please don't judge him roughly, he use to be a very nice man." Utau said.

"How can you ask that of us? He tortured and stole our sister and love, well love to him and sister to many others including me!" Naruto burst out.

"Well didn't you say the same thing when your "brother" over there betrayed your village to go the reptile?" Tadase said with anger flowing out of him.

"Well that was different!" Naruto said.

"How please explain. He betrayed you, he left for a reason of revenge, he knocked out the girl he loved and left her in the cold night, he almost killed you and your friends, but that didn't stop you did it because you still believed in the good you witnessed before he changed while the other thought nothing of him besides a traitor, didn't you?" Tadase yelled.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke said.

"Because we are from the same village of Konoha! We were just checking to make sure everything was going alright with our home town, when we passed over your little story and decided to pay a bit more attention to you guys since we found out that the snake was involved." Tadase said.

"What? Then why aren't you in the village living there rather than here in the middle of the forest under a genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Because we were born when the second Hokage was alive!" Utau said.

"Then how come?" Sasuke questioned.

"Didn't we just say we were Immortals?" Tadase said with a tone that suggested that this was old news.

"Yes but .." Sasuke started but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You see? We have been alive for a bit too long." Utau tried to make this conversation a bit lighter.

"Seriously you guys are like our ancestors?" Naruto asked.

"Hey we aren't that ancient!" Tadase said.

Utau burst out in giggles and said, " We are only like umm 134 years old." With a cheeky smile.

Naruto fell on his head and Sasuke lost his posture and he his head against the counter. Both Tadase and Utau start laughing at their shock. Naruto couldn't even count how elder they were. Soon enough though both Sasuke and Naruto came back to reality, Naruto grinning like an idiot and Sasuke looking like an emotional stone.

"So will you please explain now?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile.

"I think you two should sit down and get prepared for the story of a lifetime." Tadase said.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't sit down they just stood there looking at them with questioning eyes.

"Both of you just fell and hit your heads at the notion of us being 134 years old, how do you think you would react to the whole story?" Utau said softly with a knowing smile.

"Fine!" Naruto said and sat down on the floor cross legged imitating a stubborn child.

"Hn" Sasuke said and leaned against the counter.

"Ok… It may seem strange at first but please believe us, because what we say is true." Tadase said with a serious face.

"Have you ever heard any stories about the Three Immortals?" Utau asked.

"Well now that you mention it Orochimaru did mention them a couple of times." Sasuke said.

"Ero-sennin also did mention them but once I asked who were they he immediately changed the subject to girls." Naruto said.

"Well the 3 immortals are Phoenix, Dragon and Tiger." Tadase said.

"DRAGONS IMMORTAL TOO?" Naruto yelled only to get hit on the head by Sasuke.

"Dobe don't you remember that Dragon was part of the Immortals." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto smiles, "I forgot."

"Please continue." Sasuke said.

"Phoenix, Dragon and Tiger are as you know are summoning animals like the three sannins; Toad, Snail and Snake we are able to summon these impure animals and have some feature that relates us to them. Like a Tiger; I have orange and black hair, Kukai being Dragon has the eyes as a dragon as well temper if you count that, and Utau who is Phoenix her hair is soft as a feather, but strong as an ox. But unlike the three sannins us immortals were cursed, Phoenix, Dragon and Tiger are demons, there are familiar with the tailed demons. The tailed demons dies with the container, no offense Naruto, but they are pass down generation to generation staying alive but with different bodies and those who posses these souls become immortal due no fault of their own." Tadase explained.

"So they are evil like the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, unconsciously his hand traveled down to the seal on his belly.

"No, they are very nice but if they don't like the way you think or the way you act they start to posses you. Not in a bad way but in a way that would only benefit them. You are still conscious of the actions but you're not in control. It's like the person possessed is watching what his body is doing from a window." Utau explained gently.

"So you contain the souls of these demons?" Sasuke said his hand defensively going to his kunai pouch.

"Move your hand away from that Kunai Pouch Sasuke. We are the same as Naruto and the other containers." Tadase said.

"Hessh olau morina" Utau said looking at Naruto.

Naruto jumped from what she said and his expression became cloudly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside Naruto's Head

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hessh olar morina" The delicate voice whispered.

"Outo lai mura ka seey" Kyuubi replied.

"Kyuubi! What's going on? What did she say?" Naruto asked urgently.

"Nothing that concerns you kit, go back to the real world and save your friend" Kyuubi replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Outside Naruto's Head

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"K-Kyuubi knows what you said, how?" Naruto said shakily

"Demon speak." Utau answered.

"Because of Phoenix within her she can speak demon and control them if she wants to. So can Kukai and I" Tadase said, "We are part demon after all" he finished off with a smile.

"Ok explain again." Naruto requested.

"Well Naruto-kun because these demon spirits are within us, they are fused with our souls, like let's say two different types of ramen are put together in a container, beef and chilly sooner or later they will mix to make chilly beef ramen won't they?" Utau explained with an amused smile, "So our souls and the demons souls have mixed together but we are still different people. Phoenix to me is like a conscious who teaches me everything she knows but I can choose whether I want to learn them or not. Get it?" She finished with a sigh.

"Yes I do! Thank you Utau-chan." Naruto said with a big smile and went off to her side to hug her.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun" Utau said as she pat his head.

"So what did you say to him?" Sasuke asked.

"I told him to be patient." Utau answered with a gentle smile.

"Yeah and he replied something as well, but I don't remember what it is." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry I heard it. He said he is trying his best, but its warring thin." Utau said.

"Patience with what?" Sasuke asked.

"With Naruto's adventures, because sometimes demons tend to get impatient and attack the owner." Tears started to gather up in her eyes and her hand went to her mouth she then whispered brokenly, " That's what happened to Kukai. Kukai was such a w-w-wonderful man, but" She burst into tears; Tadase took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Kukai didn't want to train as much as Dragon wanted him to and Dragon wanted something which Tadase was prepared to give. So Dragon overtook him, we are never sure whether it's actually Kukai or Dragon but that's one of the reasons why we are so thankful to the, the notice if its Dragon or not." Tadase said.

"We were supposed to marry, we were supposed to have so many things but none of them came true!" Utau said but her voice was smothered by Tadase's chest.'

"They almost did but for all the wrong reasons. See these 3 Immortal Demon have a prophecy that repeats itself over time. Dragon and Phoenix are meant to be together and Tiger is to find happiness in bachelor hood but in the end to fall in love. Phoenix gets hurt so Dragon gets very protective, plan is to get as strong as he can to protect her, the power he gets corrupts him and they all die trying to save each other. Their history is repeated to this day. The original Dragon who got corrupted is still alive and Utau and I plan to destroy the evilness within Dragon." Tadase continued.

"That bastard! I'm going to show him .." Naruto started.

"No Naruto-kun it isn't his fault none of it, even Dragon inside him. It's the evil man who provided the corrupted power to him for the protection of his love. I mean if someone could give you power to protect the one you love wouldn't you take it?" Utau said, "That's what Dragon did, so he could protect Phoenix."

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think this plan will be Dobe, we get Sakura and they get to purify Dragon. That's the plan right?" Sasuke said.

"You got most of it down except your payment." Tadase said.

"What you want money after all that?" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"No we don't want your money, we want something else." Tadase said.

"Well what do you want?" Sasuke said starting to get annoyed.

"We want you to continue our demons lives." Utau said.

"Or you can go and get your friend back by yourself knowing all the while you might kill her in the end." Tadase said.

"You bastard." Naruto said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N : What are Sasuke and Naruto going to say? What do they mean by demon lives ??

I hope that satisfies u guys :D

Please review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N : Hey all … sorry for the late post

please review u guys it means alotttt to me ty

Here is chapter 28

Recap

"No we don't want your money, we want something else." Tadase said.

"Well what do you want?" Sasuke said starting to get annoyed.

"We want you to continue our demons lives." Utau said.

"Or you can go and get your friend back by yourself knowing all the while you might kill her in the end." Tadase said.

"You bastard." Naruto said.

End Recap.

Naruto then launched off at Tadase with a growl, his eyes going red with black slits giving anyone who dared look at him would have the chills. As soon as he came within reach of Tadase he brought his arm in and shot it back out aiming at Tadase. The shot was stopped by some invisible barrier between them. The barrier was disturbed so it then violently against the disturbance which was Naruto sending him across the room into the walls.

Sasuke saw Naruto going into battle and soon followed. Naruto's body went flying past him but he paid no mind to it knowing that he would get back up and charge again without a thought. He threw a couple of kunai's with explosive tags attached at the end at Tadase but it was only reflected back at him. Sasuke had to dodge his own kunai's, but he wasn't discouraged he continued to assault the barrier in front of Tadase relentlessly. He looked up he saw that Utau was looking straight at him and shaking her head.

Then a voice sweet as pie entered his mind, "Sasuke-kun just stop attacking them, your only provoking Tadase to do more. If Tadase-kun does not finish this spar soon I will. So don't worry." Sasuke was thoroughly shocked he looked at Utau to see a small smile on her face and he couldn't help but smirk back. So he got to his feet and went to the side and leaned against the wall watching and waiting.

Tadase noticed what Sasuke did and couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at him, but at the corner of his eye he saw yellow sun hair rising from the rubbles he turned his attention to him. All he did was look at him with a smirk and cross his arms across of his chest and that pose enraged Naruto more than it should have because he once again flew towards Tadase. This time when his fist touched the barrier, Tadase caught it and brought Naruto within the barrier. Naruto screamed in anguish, it felt as though his skin was on fire and only his arm was within the barrier.

Sasuke couldn't stand hearing the shouts of pain planned to intervene but saw the look Utau was giving Tadase, it was the exact look that Sakura use to give to Naruto whenever she was losing her patience with him. So he stood back and waited for the wrath that was about to be unleashed. He winced when Naruto started screaming bloody murder while also screaming, "Teme get your ass over here and AGHHH".

Utau had enough of this foolishness and raised her hand to occupy the space on Tadase shoulder, but Tadase didn't heed this warning and kept on pulling Naruto inside the barrier. From a onlookers point of view it just looked like a harmless hand on a shoulder but what happened next shocked Sasuke and Naruto to the core. Tadase too screamed in pain and fell to his knee, he let go of Naruto and tried rising his hand to remove her hand but seemingly the pain was unbearable. He couldn't even lift his arms to relieve himself of the horrid pain. Soon enough the hand was off his shoulder and the wailing turned into deep gasp for air. Tadase toke a few deep breaths calming his raging heart, stood up and glared at Utau.

"What the hell was that for?" Tadase asked raising his voice.

"Your were being an idiot, not my fault." Utau said as she shrugged.

"I wasn't being an idiot, I was…" Tadase broke off.

"See I told you. You didn't have to make Naruto suffer that much for it you know." Utau said in a reprimanding voice, "Naruto-kun how are you feeling? Is the burning gone?"

"What in the name of ramen was that? Could you teach me?" Naruto asked getting all excited.

"Naruto you baka why would I teach an idiot a technique like that?" Tadase said only to get smacked on the head by Utau and groan.

"Tadase be nice! Naruto-kun is only asking. Gomen Naruto but we can't teach you that technique, remember what we said about us being Immortal sannins we are only allowed to pass this information onto the next generation." Utau explained.

"But Dragon taught Sakura, so why can't you teach us?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Dragon isn't teaching her Dragon's technique he is teaching her similar jutsu's but with a difference. The jutsu that he is teaching her is from an ancient clan that have jutsu's that can relate to Dragons power, so if anyone ever suspected they would automatically think that it is original and when they attack they are in for a world of pain." Utau pauses and looks at Sasuke and Naruto checking if they were following her. She then continues, "So if Sakura were to ever battle with Dragon she would surely be over powered by him and in worse cases killed."

"What? Sakura-chan is strong! I don't think you even know how strong she is." Naruto said.

"Kid, to us she is merely a jounin. That's how her power is compared to us! Dragon isn't stupid; he was and still always will be a dumb ass genius." Tadase yelled, "Kukai was always smart, I still can't believe it that he would fall into the darkness like that. Even if it was for us, he should have trained and gotten power the way we did! Every day I have to hear Utau cry herself to sleep. I have to face myself and see that I have failed as a friend and as a brother. Do you know how hard it is to live on like this? That is why we are asking you to continue our lives so that we may rest in peace and you can continue our legacy."

"You want us to suffer you crap? Hell no!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka you won't exactly suffer our crap but you feel the problems of those who do." Tadase said.

"So basically you are asking us to?" Sasuke himself was confused.

"Well.." Tadase started and got cut off by Utau who hit him over the head making him fall face first to the floor.

"I am sorry but I am going to say it bluntly. When both of you have children, out of all of them, one of them will be carrying the spirits of Phoenix and Tiger while being who they truly are." Utau explained a bit, "The spirits of Phoenix, Tiger and Dragon are interlinked all those 3 children will be born in the same year with a few months in difference. Each of them will bear a mark of the spirits. Phoenix's mark is a sakura flower. When she uses her mark will light and is made visible." Utau turns around lifts a part of her shirt aside showing them the mark she has.

It was beautiful mark. The Design was so elegant yet Powerful. The Sakura flower was coloured purple, pink and black. A Sakura flower is when the delicate petals of a Sakura tree are joined together to make a flower. The innermost petals where pink, the petals in the middle were purple and on the outer most petals they were black.

"Tiger's mark is of a rose which has pierced through a shield and Dragons mark is a lily, symbol of death." Utau's voice had gone down to a mere whisper towards the end of her sentence.

Tadase turned around and unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall of his left shoulder revealing the mark. It was so beautiful. The rose was so realistic that Naruto almost raised his hand to touch it. After a few minutes Tadase pulled up his shirt and covered the mark.

"Any questions left?" Utau said.

"What about Dragons? Will Sakura also be carrying the spirit of Dragon onto her children?" Sasuke asked.

"No Dragon had already made a deal with the Nara clan. One of their descendants will bear Dragon." Tadase said.

"Thank god." Sasuke whispered but was heard by Naruto.

"Oh teme worried about your Uchiha brats that you will have with Sakura-chan?" Naruto teased and got hit on the head by Sasuke who had a tiny blush on his face.

"This is nice. So you have more reason to save Sakura don't you Mr. Avenger." Tadase chuckled, the Mr. Avenger comment reminded Sasuke that Itachi was the one who had guided them this way. Becoming cautious he took out a Kunai and pointed it at Tadase.

"Teme what are you doing?" Naruto asked confused.

"What connections does Itachi have with both of you?" Sasuke asked not even bothering to answer Naruto.

Naruto quickly recalled what had happened before arriving here. He too got out a Kunai and pointed it towards Tadase.

"Itachi is just an associate. What do you want to know?" Tadase asked with a smirk knowing what the Uchiha was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me, baka. Why did Itachi lead us to you?" Sasukes' voice growing rougher by the word.

"Sasuke-kun don't be rash here. I will explain everything to you if you are willing to be patient and having an open mind and heart." Utau requested gently. Her voice brought a sting to Sasuke eyes, her tone was exact his mother had used on him whenever he couldn't get a jutsu right, but his defences will stay strong.

"I want you to explain everything to me right now!" Sasukes sharingan activated by its own. Naruto confused on what to do, whether to stand by Sasuke or stand back and listen.

'Kit! Listen to me!' a voice screamed in his head.

'What is it now Kyuubi!' Naruto yelled back in his head.

'Stand back, let Utau-chan explain and everything will get clear. I don't sense any bad intentions from them, maybe a little from Tadase but non from Utau.' Kyuubi said.

'I trust you Kyuubi, don't make me regret that.' Naruto threatened.

'What ever kit.' Kyuubi voice faded.

Naruto shook his head as he came to and saw that Tadase had Sasuke in a head lock. He shrugged it off and went to stand next to Utau. Utau smiled at him gently and moved aside to give him his space. They started chatting in a soft voice while Tadase and Sasuke roughed it out.

Sasuke saw Naruto going to Utau and yelled, "Traitor!" but then Tadase had punched him in the gut catching all of his attention. Sasuke the lifted his leg to give Tadase a swift kick but that was evaded and Sasuke then blocked and avoided series of punches and kicks that were aims at him.

Sasuke quietly studying the way Tadase moved so he can figure out an opening to knock him off his guard. After a few minutes of observing he found one, he took his chance and punched Tadase, giving him a bloody lip.

Tadase looked up at Sasuke in shock but that quickly turned into amusement and just to freak Sasuke out a bit, he licked up the blood and gave him a smirk that sent chills up his spine.

Sasuke noticed that his bloody lip healed efficiently and wondered that was cause of the power of the spirit within him or was it his own power, but Utau's voice rang out to explain.

"Demon Spirit are completely different from Demons. Demons are a whole different person even if they get along with you; Spirits are practically the same person as the holder. While demons and their containers can switch consciousness, spirit can only do that while their container is only an infant and is being threatened but after the experience f revealing themselves they will begin the training of the containers whenever they sleep."

"So in their dream they are being trained by the Spirits and when they wake up they are being trained by a sensei wont that tire them out?" Naruto asked from the side.

"No because in their dream they are thought mentally and they have to practise it out in real life physically. The Spirits will know when to be strict or soft, so you don't need to worry about your child getting tired." Utau said and smiled at Naruto which made him blush bright red.

"Listen I don't want to fight but you will tell me what Itachi's true intentions are or there will be hell to pay." Sasuke asked with a light tone but anyone could sense the dangerous undertone.

"Heard that line too many times." Tadase teased and yawned just to get on Sasuke's nerves. Rage rekindled in his eyes. Sasuke was planning to charge ahead but couldn't. He tried to twist his head to look at Naruto but couldn't. He was starting to panic, wondering what is going on with his body. When he looked straight ahead his eyes met grey eyes staring right back at him. He saw Tadase lift his hand as to strike him and closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Tadase frozen as well.

"Utau! Let me go!" Tadase said, more like yelled but his voice came out small.

"If I do that you're going to hit him for no good reason and this will never end." Utau said as if it was already obvious.

"Just wanted to show the kid to respect us." Tadase replied like a little boy caught stealing desert before dinner.

"You will never gain his respect like that you idiot. Haven't you learned anything in the past century that we have lived? Seriously I will never know what to do with you." Utau sighed out, rubbing her temples to calm herself.

"Well you never have a problem handling Kukai!" Tadase teased. He loved seeing Utau face go red hot at the mention of his name, but he also hated seeing the after effect in her eyes; hurt and sadness.

"Kukai? Who is he? I thought you loved Tenshi?" Naruto started shooting questions after hearing a new name.

"Tenshi is a cover name his real name is Kukai. I don't know why he would keep such a sissy name when he left." Tadase answered with a shrug.

"Can you please listen to me Sasuke-kun?" Utau pleaded.

"No I won't! My love is out there getting hurt and I can't do anything to protect her! My idiotic brother is out there living when I have to avenge my family and here I find out that there is a chance that he may be a good person! So I will not listen peacefully until my questions are answered!" Sasuke yelled, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"Teme calm down. They will explain everything if we just don't jump to conclusions. I have trust," Naruto said but seeing that Sasuke was glaring at him he quickly added in the end, "Weird trust but Kyuubi is completely faithful to them so that's reason enough for me."

Sasuke was in pure conflict whether to just attack them and get the information he needed, or if he should listen to Naruto and get all his answers peacefully. He was hurting, he felt empty. The hole which Sakura use to fill with her love and presence was once again empty. All he wanted right now was one of her warm hugs. He just wanted it all over; he wanted a lot of things, but destiny wasn't kind to him. He felt two warm, soft arms encircle him and pull him into a soft embrace. He didn't care who it was he just wanted peace now. So he returned the hug and rested his head on the shoulder.

It was Utau who hugged him. It was Utau who felt his pain.

"Tadase I think its time to reveal everything to them. From the beginning I don't care if its long you going to do it for me understand? But not right now let them rest the night tomorrow morning I give you my word as a Phoenix and a person. " Utau said as she knocked Sasuke out and Tadase did the same to Naruto.

"Yes Utau-chan dont worry." Tadase said as he put Sasuke on his other shoulder and carried him and Naruto to their rooms.

"Tadase no funny business. They may be the ones who can finally free all 3 of us." Utau voice lingered in the halls.

---------------------------------------

A/N : real sorry for the late post but hope you like this one.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	29. Chapter 30

A/N: Happy new year guys!

Heyy all this is the new chapter! ENJOY! Pls. review! XD

I present to you chapter 29!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recap:

"Tadase I think its time to reveal everything to them. From the beginning I don't care if it's long you going to do it for me understand? But not right now let them rest the night tomorrow morning I give you my word as a Phoenix and a person". Utau said as she knocked Sasuke out and Tadase did the same to Naruto.

"Yes Utau-chan don't worry." Tadase said as he put Sasuke on his other shoulder and carried him and Naruto to their rooms.

"Tadase. No funny business. They may be the ones who can finally free all 3 of us." Utau voice lingered in the halls.

End Recap.

Chapter 29

The room filled with light on two sleeping souls. One with his mouth opens as wide as it can be, with a shine of saliva slowly slipping out, on his stomach and spread out as a mat was Naruto. On the other Sasuke with his hand over his head elegant as ever. They would be sleeping until the next day, but sadly a figure entered the door. That said figure picked up something from the ground and walked over to the two. He slowly lifted it and tilted it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as cold water came onto him.

Sasuke just resorted to glare at Tadase which was difficult for his hair was now sticking to his face. He looked like a little boy about to throw a tantrum.

"Aw doesn't Sasu-chan look so cute!" Tadase said in a Baby voice.

A vein popped onto Sasuke forehead. Naruto was still stuck in his sheets cursing the sticky sheets for trapping him. Tadase opened his mouth to say more but a hand hit Tadase on his head causing his mouth to close on his tongue.

"AHHH!" Tadase yelled and backed in a corner holding his mouth and mumbled through his hand, "How could you do that!"

"Stop being melodramatic Tadase, you would have wasted precious time that I am not willing to give up. Get your act together all of you I will be serving breakfast in the kitchen." Utau said, and exited the room.

"If Utau-chan weren't here you would have..." Tadase was cut off by a spoon that flew through the door.

"For your information I can still hear you, and if you are not here in 2 minutes I am going throw your waffles away!" Utau voice floated into the room.

Tadase was out of there in a second. Naruto finally escaped the blanket and was panting cause of the effort. Sasuke looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up teme! You try escaping the devil blankets!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke face, which caused spit to fly onto Sasuke.

Sasuke started twitching and when Naruto continued spitting on his face he yelled.

"DOBE!" With that Naruto flew through the doors and into the hall with a big red bump on his head. He slowly sat up tears were streaming down his face and his hands rubbing gently at the bump.

Sasuke walked over to him, lifted his foot and smashed it into the back of his head causing Naruto to fall down on his face and get another bump. Sasuke crushed his head into the floor and then quickly left for the kitchen leaving Naruto trembling on the floor.

He entered the kitchen and was overwhelmed by the intoxicating smell of pancake and waffles. He looked around the kitchen and saw Utau at the stove flipping pancakes and Tadase sitting at the counter with a plate full of waffles.

"You know Tadase I really feel that this is it." Utau said.

"Don't get your hopes up Utau-chan, they could back out in the end. You never know." Tadase said as he took a bite of his waffles and moans at the taste, "Utau-chan you are going to make me fat with your amazing food."

"You could use a bit of meat on your bones anyway." Utau says and laughs.

"It has been long since you have actually had that face on you." Tadase said, pointing his fork at her.

"I know." Utau sighs, "Sasuke how long are you going to stand by the door? Come sit, would you like some pancakes, waffles or both?"

Sasuke removed himself from the frame of the door and slowly made his way to them, but then all of a sudden a flash of yellow jumps on his back and hits him hard on his back. Sasuke falls forward but catches himself and turns around to give a kick but his opponent quickly hits him square on his forehead causing him to lose focus and fall down on his behind.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT HUH TEME!" Naruto screams in Sasuke face while shaking his fist.

Fire slowly evolved from Sasuke body as he turned around to face Naruto, fire was coming from his eyes.

"Sasuke calm down." Naruto said softly as he backed away from Sasuke.

"Calm down? You are asking me to calm down AFTER you fly like a bloody idiot into me." Sasuke said.

"It was an accident! I promise!" Naruto pleaded

"I will show you accident when my fist meats your face." Sasuke said and pulled his fist back and let go. The punch went straight for Naruto jaw but Naruto pushed it aside causing Sasuke to throw his other hand at Naruto. Both of them kept on moving back towards where Tadase was sitting. Naruto kept on dodging until he tripped over Tadase foot. Sasuke quickly took this opportunity and threw in a punch and a kick to his gut.

"Oh! That wasn't fair!" Naruto whines on the floor holding his stomach.

"Suck it up" Sasuke said and sat down at the counter.

There was a plate already ready for him; they were plain waiting for a topping. Sasuke took the maple syrup and poured some on. Naruto climbs on the chair next to him and a plate appears in front of him filled, Naruto quickly snatched the maple syrup and whip cream and generously poured it all over his plate

"Naruto-chan don't you think that it is a bit too much?" Utau ask.

"Hmm" Naruto murmured with his mouth already full with pancakes.

"It is not good for you to eat so much in the morning Naruto." Utau said.

"It's ok the dobe always eats like this." Sasuke said.

"I do not teme!" Naruto said once his mouth was empty.

"Not to break this classic moment but can we get on with it?" Tadase said.

"Fine!" Naruto pouted, crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Much better, now that you two have awoken and settled down its time we talk business." Tadase said.

"What business?" Naruto asked with his mouth full. All of a sudden a spoon came down upon Narutos head causing him to have a tiny mountain on his head.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Naruto-kun." Utau said gently.

Sasuke slowly inched his chair away from Utau and her mood swings. He cleared his throat. "Now what?"

"We plan." Tadase said and leaned against the wall with one leg propped up against it and crossed his arms.

"Plan what? I need to know about Itachi! I will not agree to anything you say until." Sasuke said with a glare.

After Sasuke uttered those words there was and sudden rise in chakra pressure. It shocked Sasuke and sent him to his knees. When the pressure increase it made him lean on his hands and start panting. Naruto falls of his chair to the ground, he tries to lift himself up but cant the pressure was too much.

A dark voice echoes in the kitchen. "Foolish little boy, you are in no position to demand anything. If you want your blossom you will listen to us. You need us more than we need to you. We have lived more than a century another won't harm us in anyway. It is not our place to tell you of Itachis story and it is not even relevant! We will however tell you this, Itachi is innocent! Whether you believe it or not that is up to you." Tadase said. He had lost his patience with the Uchiha demanding tone and thought to put him in his place.

"You will now listen and stay quiet until we are done with our piece you will not utter a single word. We have tried being patient with you but you take our kindness for granted. We give you Sakura back and you give a body to our spirits, it is a fair deal if you ask for more we intend to take more. The problem there is that you have nothing to offer us! So don't think you are doing us a favour it is us who is doing you a favour!" Utau said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto thought 'What have we gotten into now?'

Tadase picked the both up with ease and made them sit on chairs. Utau brings a transparent rope and ties them to the chair. They then back away from them.

"Now let us list our priorities" Utau said.

"S-save Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered out.

"That's a good boy!" Utau said cheerfully, "Next would be killing Kukai."

"Kukai?" Sasuke asked.

"Dragon. That's his real name." Tadase said.

"We have to do the ritual before we start on our way." Utau reminded Tadase.

"Good point." Tadase said.

"Wait a second. Saving Sakura is the only thing you're helping us with yet we are helping you kill Dragon-teme and carrying your spirits on for you. That isn't a fair deal if you ask me!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down kit." Tadase said, "But you do have a point."

"What else do you need help with?" Utau asked

"Train me to kill Itachi." Sasuke demanded.

"Now that has nothing to do with our case here. We are already going to train you to fight against Kukais men that's enough to take Itachi down." Tadase said.

"Can you grant a wish then?" Naruto asked

"Maybe, what do you want kit? Want us to revive daddy from his grave?" Tadase taunted.

"You can do that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I think we can, can't we Utau-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Maybe." Utau said.

"Is that what you want kit?" Tadase asked.

"No, I want him to rest in peace." Naruto said sadly.

"Well then now what?" Tadase said, "What else co-"

"Revive my clan." Sasuke said.

"Oh my." Utau gasps.

A/N : Sorry but this is all I could come up with … I am slowly getting back into the pace so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long ! XD Hope you liked it!

Happy New Year!

And once again I am extremely sorry about the wait!

Please review!


	30. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey everyone! XD Really sorry!Just started University and it took up all my time and then summer came!

I give you chapter 31 XD

* * *

Recap:

"Is that what you want kit?" Tadase asked.

"No, I want him to rest in peace." Naruto said sadly.

"Well then now what?" Tadase said, "What else co-"

"Revive my clan." Sasuke said.

"Oh my." Utau gasps.

End Recap.

* * *

Chapter 31:

"Uchiha say what!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Revive my clan. I am not going to repeat myself." Sasuke said and crossed his arms.

"Sasuke-kun, it is not that simple. You need to give a sacrifice!" Utau said.

"I would give my brother as a sacrifice, is that not enough?" Sasuke asked.

"You little brat! Do you not know the whole story behind the entire situation? Why your brother had to do such a horrible forbidden thing?" Tadase yelled.

"He was a cold blooded murder; he just wanted to test his own power!" Sasuke raised his voice. His eyes were slowly gaining the shade of red and his arms trembling with rage.

"Oh my god, he never told you about what the Konoha elders did?" Tadase asked, "That fool! He should have cleared the situation up after we had talked to him! Do you remember Utau-chan? We told him to stay on the truthful path, but no that bloody Uchiha bastard went his own way like always!"

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke voice level went drastically down, "Are you telling me Itachi might actually be innocent?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun." Utau said softly. She looked into Sasuke eyes and there was a glimmer of hope in them. Wondering if this is the first time he had actual hope for his blood family.

"Give me reason to believe this." Sasuke demanded, "Reason why my elder brother killed all our kin, in one night of blood."

"It is not my story to tell." Tadase said.

"What the hell! You can't just say all those stuff and leave it! What type of man are you?" Naruto finally raised his voice.

"It was Itachi job to make sure this misunderstanding between his brother and him was cleared up, not mine. Kit just because you have the Kyuubi in you doesn't give you any strength against me. So if you ever, question my manhood again kit, I will show how much of a man I can be!" Tadase yelled.

During this entire situation, Sasuke head was filled with doubt, hope and uncertainty. A brother that he loved and looked up to with his entire being betrayed him and his family for power. That was the story as he knew it, how could there be something more? His brother innocent, the thought gave him goose bumps.

"If Itachi were innocent why didn't he stand up for himself?" Sasuke asked the question that was roaming in his mind.

"If things were that easy, do you think Kukai would be on the other side? You must remember Sasuke not everything is black and white. Things can seem simple from an outsider's perspective, but from the inside it's like a maze where the outcome isn't always what you perceive it to be." Utau said finally speaking up.

Sasuke trembling in shock couldn't handle the pressure of the idea that this was possible, he fell down on his knees, his shoulders bent and his hands held his head. His eyes were wide with disbelief. Naruto bent down to hold his shoulders in a firm grip to give Sasuke support.

"Sasuke it's going to be ok. Don't worry, we will find your brother and get him to tell the truth to you." Naruto whispered softly to Sasuke.

"So what now? Everything I believed has turned into mush. Now what!" Sasuke voice trembled.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way; ultimately it's all up to you." Tadase said.

"Can you describe the ways, seriously and people call me an idiot." Naruto bluntly said, while rolling his eyes.

"Don't you be smart talking to me kit!" Tadase growled.

"Oh yeah? What you going to do about it?" Naruto said.

"Really want to know, alright I would." Tadase couldn't finish as Utau hand came flying down onto his mouth effectively shutting him up.

"You both are seriously children in disguise! I have enough of this foolishness, we have a problem in our hands and if you are not serious about it your dear friend Sakura is in danger!" Utau finally let out all her frustrations with the men, she slowly took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down, "Sasuke the easy way is, you except this for what it is and the next time you meet your brother which will be soon I promise you just tell him what you know and you can finally become the family you crave for. The hard way is that you deny it, train with us and when you meet him and once you kill him, you will be filled with guilt because knowing his stubborn ass he tells you the truth on his deathbed. So in the end of the scenarios you accept the truth either through the death of your brother or not. Are we at an understanding now?" Utau said.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"So what is your choice Uchiha?" Tadase asked.

"The easy way, I want my family back." Sasuke said and turned around to leave the room.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Tadase exclaimed, jumped and pointed at Sasuke's back.

"I need to calm down; my head feels like it's going to explode." Sasuke says while rubbing his temples.

"Come here." Utau said.

Sasuke slowly walked towards Utau, physically and mentally exhausted to argue against her tone. Utau slowly raised both hands and cradled Sasukes face; she slowly leans in and brings his face closer to hers.

"T-t-teme?" Naruto stuttered, not sure on what to do or say.

"Utau-chan?" Tadase raised his eyebrow at the gesture.

Utau brings his face close and raises herself on her toes to kiss his forehead. Her lips were glowing orange as she pressed her lips to his head, the colour slowly spreading on his skin. His eyes close at the peaceful feeling that overtook him. The pain and anger slowly melted away, to be filled with tranquillity.

She finally lets go of his face and steps away with a slight blush on her cheeks. She turns around to leave, to stop at the hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered.

"No thanks needed child. Now both of you need your rest, tomorrow we start training." Utau said.

"I have a question and then I shall leave you for the day." Sasuke said in a stronger voice.

"What now?" Tadase said.

"You said you could revive my clan, for a sacrifice, what is that?" Sasuke slowly asked, afraid of the answer.

"An innocent soul." Tadase said.

"And once you get this soul, you would be able to revive my clan?" Sasuke asked with a hopeful tone.

"I am sorry but I can't revive your entire clan, your clan is huge, I can only raise 5 people max."

"I am fine with that." Sasuke nodded.

"Are you truly?" Tadase asked.

"What do you mean." Confusion clouded his mind.

"Would you be able to live with yourself and be able to look Sakura in the eye once you sacrifice that innocent life?" Tadase said, his voice carrying a tone which sent chills down Naruto and Sasukes back.

"Think about it tonight, then tell me your answer tomorrow." Tadase said, turned around wrapped his arm around Utaus shoulders and walked her out of the kitchen.

Silence filled the kitchen.

"Do you think there is any ramen left?" Naruto sheepishly asked, all the while rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Faster! Faster!" Sakura whispered to herself and dodged the array of kunai, shuriken and senbon. Sometimes for fun he would throw sais in there to make it interesting.

Kukai was training her to her limit ever second there were minimum of ten weapons coming at her from different angles and side as well as speed. He was making her train for her speed and reflex improvement.

"Come on Cherry! You know you can do better than that! This is bloody pathetic!" Kukai stated with a bored tone, "Let's make this a bit faster shall we?" Without any warning more than a couple of dozen weapons flew at her with great speed.

Sakura eyes widen and starting dodging top the best of her ability when she tripped on a kunai and got hit in multiple areas that the raid stopped. Lying on the floor in pain and bloodied mess, Kukai walks up to her and looks down at her, "You are a shame Cherry, simply pitiful." He turned around and left the room.

Sakura knowing that no one would enter this room to help her, lay there in misery and her only thought at that time was, 'Konoha….. Help me'. She closed her eyes at the temporary solitude that she had and started concentrating on healing herself.

By the time she was done, she was panting. She slowly crawled over to the corner of the room and lay down with her cheek touching the ground. She wanted to go home, to her family, to Sasuke. Silent tears slowly flowed onto the floor to mix with her blood.

* * *

A/N: Again I am extremely sorry about the wait and hope to update soon!

Thank you!

Please Review!


End file.
